Silence
by khooxp
Summary: The most talkative member of the Blitzkrieg Boys lost his voice. The rest of them don't know how or why, but they're determined to get it back somehow. He's important to them afterall. They don't want to see him in this state.
1. Prologue

_XP: A new story. Imma trying out the hurt/comfort. Unfortunately, homework calls so I can only give a prologue. Will update this in a few days, I hope! So, where did the inspiration of this story come from? Me. LOL. Because, I felt like i was gonna lose my voice as well._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It started that early morning when Tala returned home after being missing for a whole day. It was 3 am, and upon hearing the door creak open, Spencer woke up from his light doze on the sofa while he was waiting for Tala. Tala smiled softly as he looked at the dazed and disoriented Spencer, a hint of sadness in his baby blue eyes.<p>

"T-Tala?" Spencer mumbled, voice hoarse from being unused. He rubbed his eyes, and they focused on the dripping wet figure in front of him. Tala had bruises on him, and a swollen and cut lip, and his clothes were torn in different places. His clothes was ruffled and had bloodstains here and there, and Spencer hurried over to Tala once he thought he knew what was going on.

"Tala? Did you get into a fight?" Spencer asked worriedly, reaching over to Tala to remove his coat and scarf. To his surprise, Tala flinched and took a step back, shaking his head lightly with a tight smile. "Was it Bryan?" Spencer asked.

Tala shook his head quietly, eyes looking thoughtfully to the floor.

"... I think you're tired. Why don't you just wash up and head to bed?" Spencer suggested, hoping Tala was just tired. He did have dark circles under his eyes afterall. Tala nodded, a faint smile on his lips, as if trying to reassure Spencer. He knew Spencer would interrogate him later in the day. He softly padded across the carpet to his room, as Spencer closed the door to their apartment, shutting out the rain and thunder.

"Rest well, Tala," Spencer whispered, afraid of waking up Ian. He didn't have to worry about Bryan, he had returned home dead drunk at 1 am and would sleep like the dead. Tala nodded, lips pursed tightly. Spencer sat back down at the sofa, confused. Why didn't Tala speak at all? He already missed Tala's voice. Usually, when he waited up for Tala, Tala would come home rambling about things like a chatterbox. It would make him smile. And then Tala would smile too. And Ian would be woken up and they'd all kinda have a pillow/furniture fight and then Bryan would wake up and they'd have a larger scale fight and he would need to apologize to the neighbors...

Spencer sighed. He doubted he would be able to sleep tonight from all the worrying he was doing.

_I'm sorry Spencer... _Tala looked back at Spencer's hunched figure sadly.

**I lost my voice tonight.**

Tala was _not_ looking forward to the hell that would erupt tomorrow.

* * *

>XP: Hope you liked it!<p><p> 


	2. Lying in Silence

**XP: Thanks for waiting guys! The next chapter of Silence! **

**Thanks to Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Phoenix09, Nirianne, Norweg91, Kiray Himawari and Efryaa.x for reviewing! :')**

* * *

><p><strong>**Begin**<strong>

Silence.

That was what Tala woken up in. Tala blinked and slowly slid out of bed. Dazed, he stretched and yawned, and found no sound coming out of his throat. He panicked slightly, hands flying up to grip his throat in a desperate attempt to force a sound out of it.

Nothing. There was nothing.

And slowly, in dawning realization, his eyes widened. He remembered what had happened. Gasping silently, the hands around his neck slowly squeezed tighter, wanting to end everything, wanting to believe it was all a lie, all a nightmare. Tala fell down on the floor weakly on his knees, still choking himself. His eyes slowly shut, as his hands turned paler from the sheer force he was using to squeeze his throat. He could feel his consciousness slowly ebbing from him, as his body was shutting down from the lack of oxygen...

**Knock knock. **

Tala's eyes flung open.

"Tala? Are you awake? Tala?" Spencer's voice traveled through his door.

Slowly, shaking hands removed themselves from his neck, dropping heavily to the floor. What had he just done? How could he... how could he try to... Red marks was already forming from his former vice-like grip on his throat, and Tala miserably looked into the mirror at the pathetic looking figure on the floor, chest heaving for shuddering breaths.

He wanted to shatter that mirror.

"Tala?"

_... Spencer._ Tala looked to the door with desperate eyes. _Spencer came for me. I have to reply him. _

"Tala, I'm coming in if you don't reply me," Spencer sounded worried.

"..." Tala opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked down at himself in frustration. He then realized how he looked like and scrambled to his feet, reaching for a scarf to cover his neck. Just as he finished tying it, Spencer opened the door.

"Oh! You're awake after all. Good morning, Tala," Spencer smiled. "Breakfast is on the table. I made pancakes... Are you cold?" Spencer noted the scarf. That scarf was given to Tala by Spencer, it was a deep, pretty blue. Tala simply shrugged, trying to lift the corner of his lips in a smile for his friend, which was faltering. Secretly, he pinched himself, hands behind his back, one hand pinching his arm. It was his secret technique. His smile stayed up strong now, and he looked brightly at his friend. He liked pancakes. Spencer was trying to cheer him up.

"Well... Come on into the kitchen then, when you've cleaned up," Spencer blinked, wondering why Tala still didn't verbally reply him. Perhaps because his teeth weren't brushed? Spencer left the room, and Tala's smile fell almost immediately. Tala looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. He slowly tugged down his scarf, and what he saw made him pull it back up. Thank god he wore the scarf before Spencer came in. He didn't want Spencer to know.

After brushing his teeth, styling his hair, washing his face and changing his clothes, Tala stepped out of his room into the kitchen. Ian was already there, on his seat, thumbs moving rapidly across the buttons of his PSP, face scrunched up in concentration. Tala's mouth immediately lifted into a smile as this scene was very familiar to him.

"Ian! Stop playing your game and eat your food!" Spencer snarled. Ian rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'Yes, yes, mother' before switching off his game. "Tala, you're up," Spencer smiled. "Come on, I'll need to clean up your wounds."

"You fought with Bryan?" Ian questioned curiously. "I didn't hear you guys, did you take it outside?"

It was a known fact that Bryan sometimes liked to take his fights 'outside' because he liked to say... _"That's it! You and me, outside, NOW!" _

Tala shook his head. It was natural that they thought he fought with Bryan, Bryan liked to fight for petty little things, he was trigger-happy. Plus, Tala was usually the one who pissed Bryan off most, like Ian. But Bryan wouldn't fight with Ian, Ian's too short and hard to hit, Bryan'd only end up punching himself somehow. Lastly, who would be able to injure Tala into this state? Everything just screams Bryan.

Tala moved to his seat, just as Spencer pulled out a first-aid kit. Tala forced himself not to cringe as Spencer gently touched Tala's arm, rubbing the ointment into his more obvious bruises on his arms and legs, as well as his cheek. His discomfort was obvious on his face though. He knew Spencer was trying to help him. He knew Spencer wouldn't do anything to him. Spencer was his friend. His brother. His comrade. Tala relaxed his tensed shoulders slowly as he repeated those thoughts in his head.

When Spencer finished, Tala gave a sigh of relief and slowly started to eat.

Bryan stumbled into the kitchen, cursing under his breath about his major hang-over. Tala's mouth quirked into a smirk as Bryan crashed into his chair, moaning and groaning as Spencer hurriedly prepared him some panadol and water.

"FUCKING HURTS!" Bryan growled, holding his head. "BUT MANN... Last night was... woo!" Bryan cheered, remembering the hot chick he scored. Bryan was quite a bit of a playboy. Bryan gulped down the pills. "Thanks, Spenc. Please, no lecture on the drinks..." Bryan's eyes scanned around the room, before resting on Tala. His eyes widened comically. "Woah, Bro! What happened to you? I didn't do that, did I? I don't remember shit!"

"Language!" Spencer snarled. "And I'll give you that lecture later. Why did you hit Tala this time?"

"Dude! I didn't hit the cap'n!" Bryan raised his hands in the air. "Really! I'll look worse than he is if I fought him!"

"I saw him!" Ian pointed a finger at Bryan, winking at Tala. He wanted to get Bryan in trouble, of course. "You were drunk like shit and hit him with a metal pole and then flung him into the wall and then you hit him somemore and he was trying to get you to snap out of it but you hit him even more!" Ian rambled quickly, as Spencer's eyes got darker and darker.

Tala gave a soundless laugh as Bryan looked around wildly, at Ian, then Spencer, than Tala, and then back to the slowly approaching Spencer. "No! I swear I didn't! ...Did I? Really! I don't remember shit!"

"BRYAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK SO MUCH!" Spencer flung himself at Bryan, toppling Bryan off the chair, crushing Bryan with his large weight and huge body.

"ACK! I'M SORRY! DAMN, DON'T TICKLE ME! AH HAH HAHAHAAHHAHAHA DAMN I'M TICKLISH HAHA NO STOP HAHAHAHAHAHA OH GODDDD..." Bryan laughed and screamed.

"So, what really happened?" Ian whispered from the seat across of Tala. He leaned in, a mischievous gleam still in his eyes. Tala panicked internally, wondering what to do. He pointed at Bryan, having no other ideas in his head.

"Serious? It was Bryan?" Ian gasped. "Dude! You should have hit him back!"

_Sorry Bryan... I'll have to frame you a lil'! _Tala thought apologetically, still feeling amused at Bryan's writhing form on the floor.

"Now, apologise!" Spencer growled, finally getting off the wheezing and gasping Bryan.

"Sorry... captain..." Bryan gasped. "Ya should've... just hit me back, dude... Then I wouldn't have to... suffer under Spencer's... cursed hands..." Bryan coughed and made a dramatic show of struggling to get up. They all knew Spencer was the best at massaging and tickling... actually, Spencer's hands were practically magical, it did all sorts of stuff like cooking and sewing and mending broken things. The Blitzkrieg boys would not have lived until now if not for Spencer.

"Oh shush, these 'cursed hands' make you food," Spencer rolled his eyes. "Now shut up and eat your food."

Bryan grumbled under his breath but dug into his pancakes anyway. Spencer was really like a mother, always nagging them all the time! Bryan scoffed down his food and hurriedly went back to his room to play his computer game: Dota.

"Dammit, both Poizon Zerpent and Bloody Wolf ain't online!" Bryan growled.

At the mention of this, Ian hurriedly finished his food and left for his room. Poizon Zerpent and Bloody Wolf were Bryan's worst enemy online, Poizon Zerpent beat him at every single game, and Bloody Wolf liked to steal his loot and steal his kill! Bryan challenged them for hours everyday... without knowing it was Ian and Tala. Tala bit back a laugh, as did Spencer, who was snickering. Everyone knew except for Bryan himself.

"So... Tala," Spencer said seriously, looking Tala in the eye. Tala gulped, his spoon still in his mouth. "Why aren't you talking today...?"

Tala's head spun. _An idea... an idea... YES!_

**Sore throat.**

Tala mouthed and pointed to his throat, making a painful expression. _Please buy it, Spencer, please... buy it!_

"...Oh, you poor thing. I'm sure I have some lozenge in the medicine cabinet for that," Spencer said sympathetically.

As Spencer turned his back on Tala, Tala pumped his fist secretly with a triumph expression.

Hell was avoided for the day! But it would come the next, Tala knew. He was a known fast healer afterall. And Blitzkrieg boys liked to complain or insult each other even when they have sore throats. Tala accepted the lozenge and plopped it into his mouth. He could feel his tongue getting numb from the numbing effect of the lozenge. It was to numb the pain of the sore throat afterall. Tala decided he'd go back into his room and spit it out.

**Dota.**

Tala mouthed, and rushed back to his room to spit the lozenge out into the toilet, as Spencer sighed in exasperation and fondness. He could hear Spencer start to wash the dishes now. Seriously, Spencer did everything! He should just go work as a maid. Tala switched on his laptop and searched for Bryan, whose name was, well, BryanRAWR. Which was why Ian and Tala found him in the first place. They decided to attack anyone with the name Bryan in it online. So they attacked BrYaN, Bryannn, Bryan777, and ecetera.

So far, both of them, due to their awesome tagteam, and their own talent at pissing people off no matter what they were involved in, has made them win all of their battles, online and psychologically with the many Bryans.

_FyrePhoenix would like to join your team._

Fire? And Phoenix? Tala knew it had to be Kai. He accepted the request, and the three of them waited for Bryan to form his team with other random Bryans that hold a grudge against Bloody Wolf and Poizon Zerpent. He received a call from his cell, and the awesome tune of Final Fantasy 7's 'One winged angel' played(The sephiroth one :D). He picked it up, momentarily forgetting he couldn't speak.

"Tala. Kai." Kai spoke bluntly.

"..." _Oh, for gods sake, can't you even speak properly?_ Then Tala realized he was the one who couldn't speak properly.

"...Tala?"

"..." _Yeah, I'm here!_

"Tala. Tap the phone once if you're okay, and twice if you are in some kind of danger."

_**Tap.**_ Tala rolled his eyes.

"...Are you even Tala? Why aren't you speaking?"

_Urgh! _Tala hung up and used his slender fingers to quickly message Kai on the team chat.

_Bloody Wolf: Dude. I can't speak as of yet. Sore throat. _

**Fyre Phoenix: Why should I trust you? You may just be an imitation. **

_BLoody Wolf: ... -_- Ask Ian._

Bloody Zerpent: True, dude! Tala loves to speak. For him to not speak his sore throat must be reaaaallly bad! And I'm guessing you're Kai.

**Fyre Phoenix: ... Still sounds suspicious to me, but whatever.**

Tala was panicking a little inside. Kai, even though very paranoid, had a very good intuition and was good at sniffing out lies. Even without being in the same room as Tala or hearing his voice, he felt something was wrong... Or maybe Kai was just being paranoid. But then, Kai was kinda the one that knew him best.

They played together until the night time, where Bryan, tired and frustrated of getting pwned, stormed out of the door, no doubt going to drink at a club. Tala rushed after him. Tala usually went out at night alone, walking randomly, sometimes hitting different clubs, but tonight, like he occasionally would, he joined Bryan.

The sky was dark, the air was cold, and Tala felt something suppressing him, making him feel trapped and uncomfortable. He hurried his steps to match with with Bryan's rapid pace, who seemed to be trying to stomp out his anger and avoid Tala. The night had always been beautiful to Tala, especially when there was a moon, but today, the darkness felt eerie to Tala, way too quiet for his liking. Tala shifted his eyes paranoidly, surveying his surroundings, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head to clear it a little.

"What, why're you here? Gonna mock me?" Bryan snarled, still obviously in a bad mood. Tala put on his most sympathetic face and made placating gestures, showing he meant no harm. Bryan sighed, and grunted, the closest to an apology Tala would get for Bryan's rudeness. Tala stuck close to Bryan today, and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he shivered, not from the coldness though.

"Cold, cap'n?" Bryan asked warmly, putting an arm around Tala's shoulders. It was familiar and comforting, and Tala relished in the warmth and security Bryan provided. He leaned slightly into Bryan, and Bryan didn't mind. He knew at the end of the night, or early morning really, he'd be the one leaning on Tala instead as they stumbled home.

_I'm scared. _

Tala looked to the ground, refusing to look anywhere else, except maybe at Bryan's relaxed face. Tala discreetly held on tightly to Bryan's coat, without Bryan noticing. They soon reached the crazy club called 7th Heaven, and could hear the crazy beats of music even from the outside. They went in, and sat at the bar together, not interested in women or dancing tonight, just enjoying each others' company. Bryan called out the drink he wanted, and Tala used a elegant finger to point.

"Hey, bad boy, captain!" Bryan teased as the drinks arrived. "You're not supposed to drink tonight, you have a sore throat!"

_That's just a lie, Bryan..._

Desperate, Tala cupped his hands together in front of his face and put on his most miserable, sad, kicked puppy look, blue eyes shimmering pitifully with his lower lip jutted out.

...Which, loosely translated to '_Please, Bryan, don't tell Spencer, just one, alright? Pretty pleaseeeee... I mean, look at how cute and adorable and sad I look, how could anyone possibly resist?_'.

"Awright, dammit, stop making that face at me, I might turn gay one day," Bryan snorted, amused. He couldn't say no to that face of Tala's. In fact, even Spencer had a hard time resisting that face. "Just one, yeah? I don't want you getting worse, I mean, this is kinda gay, but I miss hearing your voice."

D'aww.

Tala smiled sweetly, looking at Bryan with an affectionate look as one might do when looking at a cute, purring kitten in their sleep. It gave Bryan the... the fuzzies.

"Gah! Stop looking at me like that!" Bryan choked. "I get why you always score more girls, alright? I get it!"

Tala snickered silently, and slowly sipped his drink. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Hours later, Bryan was totally plastered, and Tala had conned ten glasses of drinks from Bryan. Tala was completely sober, though, but Bryan... well, Bryan drank like what, ten times of Tala, maybe? Tala had stopped counting. Smiling fondly, Tala nodded to the bartender, before slipping Bryan's arm around his shoulder and dragging Bryan out. The warmth of the alcohol was still inside him, and Tala felt content. He listened to Bryan's intelligible swearing as he lugged him along, and he knew he'd be safe for tonight.

He knew they'd all be safe for one more night...

*****The end of chapter two*****

* * *

><p><em>XP: What is troubling Tala? Does anyone know?<em>


	3. Crying in Silence

XP: Thanks for waiting guys! Silence is a fic that just writes itself. I supposed old fans of my humor would be surprised that I can write something like this. But this is inspired from my own experiences. Hope you like it!

**Thanks to Kiray Himawari, ReikoIsshtar, Nirianne, Efyraa.x, MisstiqueRose, Petalwhisker X Fireheart and Phoenix09 for reviewing! Love you guys!**

Though this update was rather fast, there is no guarantee for the next one D: Enjoy it while it lasts ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

It was 5 am and Tala still couldn't sleep. He was fucking bored out of his mind and his mind hurt from all the thoughts rushing through his head repeatedly. He could still hear the sound of Bryan's dead snoring past his headphones as he was listening to music. Tala was staring at the ceiling and mouthing the lyrics to the songs, pretending he was the one singing. Tala rolled his eyes and gave up rolling around the bed, sitting up and propping himself against the wall. He stared out at the window.

Hmm, strange. He'd expect rain and thunder outside to make his inner turmoil much more dramatic. It was clear outside, in total darkness except for the street lights that illuminated the streets with an orange glow. Tala snorted. Instead, he was warm in a bed, blankets pooling around his legs, music blasting in his head, making his head hurt even more, but he didn't want to go back to that...

**_"Beep. Battery low. Shutting down."_**

Tala groaned. Well, yeah, considering he had been blasting music for the past 5 hours, it was no wonder the battery would run out. Growling, Tala removed the headphones, irritated. His room had no socket, sadly. He would have to go out to charge his mp3. He got out of his cold bed, toes tentatively touching the cold floor, before stepping down and wincing at the coldness. It was like walking on ice! He thought briefly about retreating back into the warm comfort of his bed, but sighed and continued walking.

Taking his mp3 in his hands, Tala padded softly across his room, turning the door knob gently. He knew Spencer was a light sleeper, and he didn't want to wake Spencer up. His door creaked quietly as he slinked out of the small gap he opened, shutting his bedroom door behind him. Tala ventured out into the living room, plugging in his mp3 to the charger, before moving into the kitchen for a welcome cup of coffee and some painkillers for his throbbing head.

_What if I can never speak again?_

Tala smiled sadly and he tried as quiet as possible to rummage through the drawer with one hand to search for the painkillers, the other hand stirring his coffee.

_Should I make a run for it?_

Tala downed the painkillers with coffee. He sipped daintily, leaning against the counter, eyes slanting as he stared at the door of their apartment.

_What if they catch me?_

Tala lowered his eyes, staring at his coffee cup.

_What if he catches me?_

Tala flinched as he suddenly saw Ian staring at him from the kitchen door. How long had Ian been there?

"Tala...?" Ian mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Tala slipped on an easy smile and opened his mouth to reassure Ian, only to shut his mouth with a 'click'. Tala frowned. He had forgotten.

He took a notepad from the drawer, searched for a pen, found none and scribbled in a cursive writing with a marker instead. He flipped it and showed what he wrote to Ian.

**_Go back to sleep, Ian. _**

Ian seemed fully awake suddenly as he stared at Tala with wide eyes. "You're not better yet...?"

Tala shook his head. _And I might never be._ He however, wrote something else.

**_I couldn't sleep, maybe that's why._**

Tala was quite a pessimist, in truth. Almost everyone thought he was an optimist, because of the way he'd always smile at his teammates in the most dire of situations. How Tala was could be described was a pessimist donning the facade of an optimist to project optimistic feelings to those around him to create an optimism wave that would likely cure his pessimistic feelings for a while. Awfully complicated stuff.

Tala put down his cup in the sink and walked past Ian into the living room, switching on the tv. He blinked when he saw something he shouldn't have and immediately switched it off, a wide-eyed and horrified look on his face, his hands trembling on the remote.

"Tala...?" Ian called in a sleepy voice. Ian slouched over and sat on the sofa next to Tala as Tala stared at the blank screen. Shakily, Tala composed himself and put on a smile, ruffling Ian's hair, willing his hand to stop its cursed shaking. Ian closed his eyes and leaned against Tala, enjoying the feeling Tala's head brought to his head. Ian soon fell asleep, snoring lightly beside Tala. Tala sighed, the barest hint of shaking still persistent. Tala raised a shaking hand to his face, pushing his messy bed hair back.

_I think I'm going to go insane. _

Tala rested the hand that was on Ian's head around Ian's shoulders, and rested his cheek on top of Ian's head as Ian muttered in his sleep. Tala closed his eyes, and without knowing it, he fell asleep too, his mind finally blank. Perhaps being around his teammates had a calming effect.

When Tala awoke again, Spencer was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and there was a blanket around him and Ian. Tala smiled, raising his head from Ian's, wincing from the neck cramp he had from bending his head so long. He checked the clock. It was 9am, meaning he slept for around 4 hours. Tala rubbed his neck, and the motion caused Ian to wake up as well.

"Mm..." Ian moaned, slipping down from Tala's side to lie on his lap instead. Tala smiled fondly and ruffled Ian's hair again.

"Breakfast is ready, sleepyheads," Spencer teased.

"5 more minutes..." Ian pleaded. "My bed is too comfy..."

_Why, thank you for the compliment._ Tala smirked in his mind.

Spencer chuckled, "Ian, you're not on your bed, you're lying on our captain's lap on the sofa, being petted like a cat."

Ian suddenly bolted up, and stared at Spencer, before looking at where he was. A light pink dusted his cheeks in embarrassment before he looked at Tala. "Sorry, Tala! I... I must have been too sleepy and... Oh god, don't tell Bryan!"

Tala smirked, but nodded, getting up and stretching. He would've teased Ian a bit more if he could speak, though. Teasing people and annoying them was his hobby afterall. They went to eat breakfast without Bryan, they knew he'd only wake up at lunch time. They had bacon and eggs, and Tala was just waiting for the dreaded realization.

"So, Tala, feeling better yet?" Spencer asked in concern as he put down his utensils, having finished his food.

Tala swallowed audibly and shook his head. He wished that he could have stalled for more time somehow.

"...Tala, is there something you're not telling me?" Spencer asked firmly but gently.

Tala shook his head stubbornly, not looking Spencer in the eye. He was playing with his fingers now, trying hard not to give in.

"Tala," Spencer growled. "Open your mouth and show me your throat. Say ah."

Tala shook his head, looking at his empty plate. The itchy, uncomfortable feeling of his stomach twisting and knotting came, and he was nervous. An angry Spencer was a scary one, maybe even scarier than Bryan when he's in a rage. Ian glanced worriedly at Spencer and Tala, his eyes moving left and right like watching a ping-pong match.

"**TALA**!"

Tala flinched but continued to look down, as Spencer stood up from his seat. "**You are behaving like a disobedient _brat_**."

Despite his own fear of an angry Spencer, Ian moved his seat closer to Tala in concern, sitting so close his arm touched with Tala's arm, trying to give some comfort. To his utmost surprise, Tala's hand shot out to grab his, squeezing for dear life. Well, maybe it wasn't so surprising, if Ian was on the receiving end of Spencer's anger, Ian would have run off screaming like a fangirl and even thinking about never ever stepping into the house again. Spencer's eyebrows was scrunched together, his face beet red in anger, an ugly snarl on his face as he stared at Tala with fierceness.

He stomped over to Tala, and the hand Ian was holding was starting to shake. Ian's heart hurt once he felt that, and after he looked at Tala's miserable face, he ignored his own fear and glared at Spencer, trying to protect his friend. "Leave Tala alone, Spencer! He doesn't want to answer you!"

**"SHUT UP, IAN!" **Spencer demanded, glowering at Ian. Ian squeaked and looked down, he was starting to shake as well. Spencer turned his attention back to Tala, whose shoulders were tense as his other hand grabbed at the edge of his chair. Spencer looked like a demon when he was angry. They could hear a crash as Bryan was woken up by the commotion, falling off his bed. Ian could not resist a snicker even in the serious situation, while Spencer seemed unfazed. Ian's hand was starting to hurt, as Tala's grip was getting so strong both their hands were turning white and Tala's nails dug into the skin of Ian's hand. Ian didn't really mind, but he was worried because Tala didn't seem to notice, and his face was turning ghastly white.

"**There was _never_ a sore throat,**" Spencer hissed venomously. "**You lied to me."**

Tala gave a tiny nod of his head.

"Oh heyyyy, what's going on?" Bryan slurred, stepping into the kitchen. He was feeling great, even though he drank so much last night! He supposed there was a difference with someone(Tala) helping you drink water and puke and stuff before going to bed. He noticed the SOS pleading look Ian sent to him, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the irate Spencer hovering over Tala menacingly. His own captain was shivering like a leaf falling from a tree in autumn.

Bryan's eyes softened and he looked back at Spencer. "Come on, dude. What's going on? No need to be so harsh."

"**Tala's still not talking _yet_**."

"Huh. Might be those few cups of alcohol I let him drink," Bryan mumbled, scratching his head. He was directing Spencer's anger at him, with a skilled pretense of accidentally letting information slip, of course.

**"YOU LET HIM DRINK ALCOHOL WITH A SUPPOSED SORE THROAT?"** Spencer roared, his attention now on Bryan. Bryan grinned nervously as Ian sent him a grateful look, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the hand Tala was still clutching him with.

Tala was starting to relax a little. His breaths were, however, still in sporadic little gasps, as though he had difficulty breathing. Ian could swear he saw Tala's pretty blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears, and he got even more worried and flustered. "Oh, come on, Tala, it's alright... Spencer's anger will fade, he wouldn't really do anything..."

**"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"** Spencer snarled, pointing at Bryan. Bryan took an involuntary step back at the accusing finger, and chuckled nervously.

**"TALA. YOU. ARE. HIDING. SOMETHING." **Spencer insisted, pulling Tala's collar to make Tala look at him. Tala did, raising hesitant eyes, and immediately lowering them when he saw Spencer's enraged face. It was really scary.** "LOOK AT ME! SPEAK, DAMMIT! SPEAK!"**

Tala closed his eyes, shaking his head desperately.

**"WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK? MAKE A SOUND, DAMMIT!" **Spencer shook Tala back and forth so hard, the hand Ian held with Tala's shook as well. Tala's hands moved to try and pry Spencer's fingers off him, but Spencer held on tightly. **"SPEAK!"** Spencer pulled Tala close and roared harshly in Tala's face.

_Plop._

Tears started to fall from Tala's eyes silently, like beads from a broken thread. They slid down his pale cheeks quickly, dripping onto the floor. They came endlessly from Tala's desperately shut eyes, squeezed shut so tightly it looked like it hurt. Spencer's grip loosened momentarily, and Tala slumped back onto his chair, hanging his head.

_Plip. Plop._

**I can't.**

Tala mouthed, lips trembling, as though holding back sobs.

**I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I'm sorry, but I really can't...**

All the other Blitzkrieg boys watched in stunned silence as they watched their captain break down. Tala's shoulders shook as a silent sob wracked through the thin frame. Right now, Tala seemed so small, so vulnerable, so fragile...

Ian glared at Spencer bitterly and accusingly, trying to comfort Tala by rubbing slow circles on the other's back.

"Tala... please... tell me what's wrong," Spencer sighed, all the anger deflating out of him, an extremely weary look now on his face. He tried putting a hand on Tala's shoulder, but Tala flinched and shied away from his touch, pressing himself against Ian. Spencer moved his hand back as though stung, an extremely hurt expression on his face. "Tala... I'm... I'm really sorry for being so harsh..."

Another silent sob shook Tala hard, and Ian pushed Tala to him, hugging him tightly now, letting Tala hide his face in Ian's shirt, as he felt the wetness of Tala's tears soak through the cloth.

"T-Tala... you know Spencer doesn't mean it," Bryan added helplessly. "He was just worried about you... you know, he's the mother hen of our group, and sometimes his concern for us gets him... you know...out of hand sometimes... But he doesn't mean it!" Bryan finished lamely.

"Tala... Come on, talk to us, let us help you... we can work this out..." Spencer whispered softly.

Tala shook his head.

"STOP FORCING HIM!" Ian thundered, as he felt Tala's hands grasp at his shirt desperately. Ian sighed looked tiredly at Bryan and Spencer "I... I'm bringing him back to his room. Let him rest first."

Bryan and Spencer nodded helplessly as Ian, quite surprisingly for his small build, carried Tala bridal style back to his room. Tala refused to look at anyone as they left the kitchen. Ian pushed the door open with his leg and settled Tala on the bed, looking gently at Tala as he tucked Tala in.

"Get some sleep, okay, Tala? I know you didn't sleep well," Ian said softly, smoothing back Tala's hair. "Take your time... we won't rush you. Just tell us when you're ready, yeah?"

**I'm sorry.**

Tala's lips moved as his stared at Ian with his pained blue eyes, eyes red from crying.

Ian wiped away the tear stains, smiling gently at Tala. "It ain't your fault."

**Stay... with me?**

Ian nodded, getting into the bed with Tala, who scooted back to make space for Ian. Once Ian got in, Tala threw his arms around Ian and hugged him tightly, using him as a makeshift booster. Ian didn't mind, even though he could hardly breath under the desperate hug, as though afraid Ian would leave. Ian stayed quietly, listening to Tala's breathing slowly even out, tired from all the emotional things that happened. Tala's arms slowly loosened, but even then Ian didn't leave.

He would stay with Tala until Tala woke up.

*****End of Chapter 3*****

* * *

><p>XP: Hope it's good guys! :)<p> 


	4. Relaxing in Silence

_XP: Hey guys! Hope you didn't wait too long! Here is the next chapter of silence :)_

_Thanks to phoenix09, its me, Kiray Himawari for reviewing! ^^ I really love reading reviews, it makes me feel proud and want to write more :'D_

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

So uncool.

Tala covered his face with one hand, the other hand still wound around Ian's waist. He had broken down in front of his teammates. He, the proud, cold, arrogant, sarcastic... well, you know, captain of the untouchable, emotionless Blitzkrieg boys!

Totally uncool.

Tala could feel his face burn with shame. How will he face his teammates from now on? While everyone knew he was the most sensitive out of the bunch(though Bryan still topped at sensitivity to aggravation and violence), he had not cried in front of them for_ years_.

Tala heard Ian make a contented little hum at the back of his throat and snuggle closer to him, and he sighed. The time now was 5pm, and it was a wonder Ian could still fall asleep after he woke up at 9am. He must have been up playing his online games again. Tala felt a little smile twitch at his lips, but the memories of how he had cried so openly made him groan silently again and just want to dig a hole and hide.

He looked at the little photo in the photo frame on his bedside, the photo of all five of them as kids. The photo was a bit old and tattered, but the joy on all of their faces was obvious. Despite his heavy heart and shame, he could feel his spirit rising and his heart lightening as he recalled when the photo was taken, outside the abbey building, surrounded by snow.

* * *

><p>(Memories of the past)<p>

**"So these are the Blitzkrieg Boys that you are training to enter the championships in a few years?" **

Tala blinked up at the old man wearing a suit. He seemed fat and jolly, and looked like he could act as Santa for the more naive kids. Kai disliked friendly people. He turned away violently when the old man looked down at them and smiled. Ian gave a tentative wave when the old man was not deterred by Kai's unfriendliness and gave them a friendly wave. Spencer gave a bare nod of acknowledgement and Bryan was glaring at him with distrust.

**"Why, yes, of course, can't you see the potential?"** Boris asked with glee. They were conversing in english, and the Blitzkrieg boys have yet to learn it.

**"Well, I have to admit they are a special bunch,"** Mr Dickenson agreed, looking up at down at the boys, checking for signs of abuse. These boys all seemed so different from each other, not just in looks and hair color, but the way the acted, their attitudes, but they were similar in the way they all had a fire burning in their eyes. Mr Dickenson never wanted to see that fire extinguished. The boys looked awfully protective of each other, even though the lilac haired one smacked the hand of the smallest looking one in the group, hissing something distasteful in Russian, probably about him.

Ian glared at Bryan, rubbing his hand, but now looked at Mr Dickenson with a hint of hesitation, before he went to stand behind the other boys instead, hiding behind the bulk of the blond one.

Tala, of course, knew what is was Bryan said.

"He might be a pedophile wanting to buy one of us away! And you're the smallest one out of us, and you're responding well to him!"

Tala snickered, and Kai snorted in amusement, and even Spencer had a smile. Mr Dickenson smiled, even though he knew the joke was by his expense. These boys looked much sweeter and younger when they smiled. They had such a mature look in their eyes, like they had seen too much, and the way they stood, backs ramrod straight, body tensed slightly, arms by their side... it was like a soldier. All of them seemed a little thin too, even if the blond one looked bulky. Mr Dickenson supposed it was just his bone structure.

"You're right, look at the way he's eyeing us!" Ian stammered paranoidly.

Of course, most of them knew Bryan was just joking. They were good judges of characters by now, and knew the bad from the good. They usually met with bad people though. This man was not leering lustfully at them. They knew Bryan just wanted an excuse to hit Ian.

"Idiot, who'd want an ugly runt like you," Bryan snorted. "He'd choose Tala or Kai instead if he wanted... ya know."

"Boris won't dare to sell me, I'm his boss's grandson, plus," Kai grinned maliciously, waving his hand in the air arrogantly. "I would bite dicks off, he'd know, I've bitten his fingers and he needed five stitches!"

The other Blitzkrieg boys looked at Kai in awe.

"...Well, I got punished later," Kai crossed his arms, a pained look crossing his face, before a smug and victorious one replaced it. "But it was totally worth it! You shoulda' seen his face!"

Huh. Tala forgot that Kai used to talk a lot and loved to brag. All of the Blitzkrieg Boys now looked at Tala with disturbed and concerned looks. They knew Tala was the... prettiest out of all of them, with his exotic red hair, beautiful pale blue eyes, creamy white skin and...

"I know what you guys are thinking!" Tala hissed defensively, looking terribly annoyed. "Stop it!"

Just to be safe, though, Spencer shoved Tala behind his back. He was big enough to both hide both Tala and Ian.

Mr Dickenson laughed, though he had no idea what the boys had said. He supposed it was just childish banter, all in good fun. Now, three of the five kids were glaring at him, as though daring him to do something. The red head behind was sulking and rolling his eyes, and the tiny one was tiptoeing to peer over the blond's shoulder. "Well, Boris, may I take a photo of them?"

"Of course," Boris smirked.

With a flash, all five boys were dazed, and Ian even fell over. Kai had to grab onto Bryan's sleeve, who nearly stumbled if not for Spencer's steadying hand, and Tala was shaking the sparks out of his head. They never have had any good experience with flashes.

"**What**?" Tala asked rudely, staring pointedly at Mr Dickenson, speaking the few english words he knew. He was a fast learner, he learnt from listening to others' speak.

"**Oh! It's a camera,**" Mr Dickenson said patiently, wondering why these boys didn't even know what a camera was as the picture slowly scrolled out from the bottom. It was an old camera. He showed the photo to the curious boys.

"Like a mirror," Bryan breathed. "But cooler."

"Dude, I look fucking ugly in this," Kai scowled.

"I can hardly be seen!" Ian whined.

"I blinked," Spencer added.

**"More!"** Tala blurted out excitedly, grabbing the arms of the people closer to him, mainly Ian and Kai, who were slightly shocked but let the boy do as he pleased. **"More! Mine!"**

"**Yes, I can make copies for all of you,**" Mr Dickenson said gently.

Tala laughed loudly as he tried to pull all of his teammates closer. Seeing Tala's joy and with their own curiosity at the camera, they got in position. From the left, it was Bryan, Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer. Tala flung his arms around the shoulders of Kai and Ian, making them tumble into one another, and they all laughed at Tala's childishness and excitement.

**_FLASH!_**

(End of Memory)

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in present time)<strong>

Tala sighed. Bryan had accidentally ripped his copy in a beyblade fight, Kai had burned his during the black dranzer accident, Spencer had lost it when they changed clothes and their old clothings were thrown away one day in the abbey, and Ian... Ian accidentally flushed it down the toilet. So it was safe to say Tala had the last copy left.

Tala tried as quietly as possible to slip out of the bed unnoticed, removing his arms from In. He felt the bed shift from his weight, and he quietly slipped the blanket off him, slowly stepping across the floor to the door. here was a quiet creak as Tala maneouvered his body out of th tiny gap he opened. He looked around, and heard silence. Spencer ws probably out shpping, it was grocery day. Bryan might be at a bar as his 'favorite' enemies weren't online, despite the early time. Tala quietly made his way to the door. It was almost 6pm now, and the apartment was rather dark.

When his hand touched the cool, brass knob, however...

"Captain."

Tala jumped, startled, and whipped around to see Bryan very close to his face. Tala fidgeted, horribly jittery. How did he not notice Bryan sneaking behind him? He must really be out of it.

Bryan leaned in, smirking. "I know what you're trying to do. Come on, running isn't like you."

Tala sighed. Yes, Byan did know him well. He had met Bryan first after all, followed by Kai, Ian and Spencer. They had spent more time together than the other three.

"Come on, captain, I'll go treat you to a dinner, and maybe we can go crash at a bar again," Bryan encouraged. "This time I'll let you drink lots, loosen up your tongue."

Bryan took Tala by the elbow, gently leading him out of the apartment.

They got on Bryan's motorcycle, with Tala at the back, clutching onto Bryan's waist for dear life as he sped off. (Someone please draw a picture of that!) They even had to shake off the traffic police once. They decided they were both too cool for the helmets, and their hair got wind-tossed and ruffled in the end, but Tala felt much better now, even if his stomach was twisting in a different uncomfortable way, like he was about to puke. Tala was glad he couldn't speak, he would've screamed his head off like a girl in a haunted house. That would have been very embarrassing. Well, he'd scream curses at Bryan instead though, to cover up the other screams.

Bryan brought Tala to a very classy and expensive looking restaurant. He looked around, the restaurant was relatively empty, and the whole place was warmly lit in an orange glow, while a group of people played classical musical instrument on the stage. Tala raised an eyebrow at this. Sure, he liked to eat classy, but still. Moments like this made Tala feel like Bryan was trying to court him... or something. He even opened the door, pushed the chair in, and ordered for Tala! Tala looked at Bryan with a suspicious eye, one hand on his cheek, elbow on the table.

"...What?" Bryan asked finally, once they were both seated.

Tala continued to stare accusingly, leaning forward slightly.

_..._

"Okay, fine, I just like to pamper you, alright?" Bryan rolled his eyes. Tala snorted, but had a smile on his face as he sat back and relaxed, enjoying the soothing music in the background. Tala smiled at the waiter that came to pour them a glass of wine each.

Tala knew.

Tala knew that Bryan liked to have Tala all for himself.

Not that Bryan was gay, of course.

Bryan and Tala always had been rather close. When Tala met Kai, Bryan had ben very, very jealous and spiteful. He had always hated Kai ever since. Even Spencer and Ian, Bryan had a hard time accepting them in the beginning. In truth, Tala felt quite flattered, and a little guilty, and so tried to spend more time with Bryan. Bryan loved the time they shared alone.

"Too bad you can't talk," Bryan said sadly, swirling his glass of wine.

A pang of guilt hit Tala hard, and he gave a flustered and apologetic look to Bryan when he saw Bryan looking down because of him.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna pressure you into telling me what's wrong," Bryan said gently, sipping the wine. "You'd tell us when you're ready... Or maybe you would," Bryan paused, a hateful look crossing his face, "tell that bastard Hiwatari instead."

Tala laughed, smacking Bryan gently on the arm. He had always found Bryan's hatred of Kai somewhat funny. Bryan pouted, knowing what Tala was thinking.

They had a quiet dinner, which Tala enjoyed, and they made their way to the bar in the dark night. Tala stuck close to Bryan, so close that their arms touched slightly as they walked, hands in their pockets to warm them. Though perhaps Kai might've complained as he hated physical contact, Bryan secretly liked it, so he didn't comment about it. Tala smiled at Bryan and moved even closer, their legs moving in perfect synchronicity. They shared a soft smile, feeling content.

They stepped into the noisy bar, ignoring the excited buzzing of people and the drumming of the beats in the background, making their way to the counter. They ignored the flirtatious winks and sly touches, knowing tonight was just for the two of them. They sat down, and Bryan ordered drinks for the both of them, and they drank quietly.

"I remember when we used to make Ian sneak out of that hole in the wall we found in the abbey to steal vodka," Bryan smirked. "And from the guards too. They never knew it was us."

Tala snickered and drank deeply from his glass.

"Ahh, those were good times. 'Cept when we found out Spencer had low alcohol tolerance and went drunk quickly, he's heavy, that dude, lugging him back to our cell was not pleasant, or how Ian became suicidally cuddly-" Bryan said darkly.

Tala snickered again. Ian had clung onto Bryan's waist and refused to let go even though Bryan sprouted all sorts of death threats with an angry beet red face and a raised fist. He never carried them out though.

Bryan snorted when he saw his captain found humor in his misery. "Or when Kai became a kissing monster after drinking like, three bottles stubbornly..."

At this, Tala blushed darkly. Kai had never remembered, but Tala made sure Kai never drank too much alcohol again. Kai had latched onto Tala's shirt and kissed the life out of him, grabbing and moaning like a needy whore, before kissing lower and lower... Tala gulped.

This time, it was Bryan who laughed at his captain's embarrassment.

**"What're you two doing?" **

Startled, Tala and Bryan turned around, to see Spencer glaring at them, shouting over the noise to be heard.**"Why didn't you tell me you weren't gonna be home for dinner? Ian told me you two eloped!"**

Tala stared at Bryan, who gave a sheepish and guilty laugh. He had forgotten to tell Spencer. Tala grinned then. Bryan really had a short term memory.

**"AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DRINKING?" **Spencer growled.

"Just coz you can't tolerate alcohol doesn't mean we can't," Bryan mumbled.

**"I HEARD THAT!" **

Tala laughed quietly.

**"Who's the one coming home smashed everyday?" **Spencer retorted.

"Touche," Bryan smirked, looking at his amused captain.

**"YOU TWO ARE COMING HOME NOW!"**

Tala stood up, and brushed himself off, easily admitting defeat. Bryan, however, seemed to be intent on making a scene. He gripped onto the edge of the bar with his fingers and refused to let go no matter how hard Spencer pulled.

"OW! SPENC!"

**"LET GO!"** Spencer snarled.

"NEVAARRRRR!"

A crowd was starting to gather and watch the scene. It was rather funny afterall, watching the famous bad boy Bryan be pulled at like a kid who refused to go home. Tala pretended not to know them, looking away.

_"TALA, HELP ME!" _both of them screamed in unison. Tala looked at the both of them and shrugged. He wasn't going to take sides. He wanted to take Bryan's of course, but Spencer would kill him.

Eventually, Bryan gave up, his fingers were hurting and he knew he wouldn't get anymore drinks. He'd sneak out later. Spencer didn''t really care if he drank anyway, he knew Bryan was on the point of no return. He was just here to save Tala from Bryan's bad influence. So, Bryan suddenly released his grip and sent both he and Spencer flying back.

The crowd laughed as Spencer and Bryan crashed into other tables, breaking many glasses, with both of them cussing like sailors. Luckily, Bryan was on top of Spencer, so he suffered lesser damage. Bryan smirked. That would teach Spencer to mess with his and Tala's relaxing time together!

**"BRYAN..."** Spencer bristled, standing up roughly, grabbing Bryan by the ear. **"That's it! HOME, NOW! TALA!" **Tala grinned and followed behind his two teammates who were leaving, one dragging the other by the ear.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>XP: I'm sorry, but I REALLY love making Spencer's words<em> **BOLD**. :P

_For anyone who's interested, Spencer's image was based on someone in my life. _

_And I'm trying to portray Tala well by using my own emotions from different situations. _

_Hope I did it well! :)_

_I wish I had the other Blitzkrieg boys as my friends D;_


	5. Thinking in Silence

_XP: Hello guys! Hope you didn't wait too long ^^;;_

**_Thanks to my sweet and faithful reviewers, Kiray Himawari and Phoenix09_**

**_And welcome the new reviewers! :D_**

**_Chionne Illuminati: LOL illuminati xD I went to your profile, your stories were all Spanish! :O Wow. Makes me feel kinda honored that you read my story :)_**

**_Kh530: I'm glad you liked the story~ :D_**

* * *

><p><span>**Start**<span>

__I want to tell them.__

_But I'm scared. _

"TALA!" Spencer hollered, making Tala snap out of his own thoughts.

"Hey, you! You better not make Tala cry again!" Ian warned, sitting protectively beside Tala on the sofa.

Tala sweatdropped. _Oh god, Ian... can you not mention that? So embarrassing... _

"Please," Spencer begged, face desperate. "Tell us what's wrong. What happened? Why can't you talk?"

All of the Blitzkrieg boys were sitting on the sofas, Spencer opposite of Tala, with Bryan beside him, rubbing his sore and red ear. Tala sat with Ian, who stuck close with a defiant look. It was approximately 10 pm, and their place was bright, lighted up with the light bulb on the ceiling and lamps around them. Despite the bright and cheery surroundings which were covered with paintings, posters, and other random belongings of the Blitzkrieg boys, the mood here was a serious and moody one.

Tala pursed his lips and lowered his eyes, eyelashes fluttering and brushing his cheek as he stared at the pen and paper offered to him. He was afraid of Spencer's wrath. He was afraid Spencer would snap. He knew the other two members would try their best to stop the giant, but they would not be able to stop the impact Spencer would make on Tala with his words. With the Blitzkrieg boys, they could take hits, punches, kicks, pain, but... not words.

They understood that they were a violent bunch, and that lashing out was an instinct, or for joking around, they never blamed each other when they got hurt. In fact, fighting was one of the ways they often expressed themselves, so no one really minded. They could take a bit of physical pain, they've been taking it their whole lives. It was the words, however, that hurt them the most.

The Blitzkrieg boys never really had a way with words. But when one of them said something to show their true feelings, directed specifically at one of the others... it hurt. It hurt more than a blade ever could. He remembered when Bryan broke Ian's psp in a fit of anger, the one that Kai bought for him and sent from Japan for his birthday, Ian did not cry or whine, Ian stared Bryan in the face and spat out words in a venomous and calm tone no one heard Ian use before.

He had said, Tala clearly remembered, **"I hate you, Bryan." **

He didn't say anything after that, just stormed out of the door. No curses, no insults, no fighting, nothing. And Tala saw Bryan's face change from surprise, to disbelief, to anger, to guilt, and then to hurt and self-hatred. Bryan had refused to talk to anyone for a while, and Tala could swear he had seen Bryan's eyes shine with tears. Bryan. Bryan, crying? The second thing that hurt the Blitzkrieg boys the most, probably as much as the first, was seeing their fellow members hurt deeply. So Tala had frowned, and dashed off after Ian, and talked to him, told him how Bryan reacted, and when Ian came back, both of them hung their heads and apologized.

Ian had gotten a new psp from Bryan, and the two started their regular and half-joking fights again.

"Tala!" Spencer shouted, exasperated.

Tala blinked. He had stared off into space again.

"Tala, come on, we can't read your mind, we don't know what happened," Spencer lowered his tone, trying hard to reign in his anger and hurt. He was used to knowing what was wrong. Everyone came to him for advice when they met problems. He wanted to help Tala, but he couldn't if he didn't know what's wrong! He felt upset that Tala wasn't telling him. Did Tala not trust him?

Tala pursed his lips and looked away.

He didn't want to tell them. Because once he told them... it would make it real. He wanted to believe it was all just a nightmare, that nothing had happened. He wanted to live in denial and pretended nothing happened and go back to their usual lives. He knew he was being a coward, and that he was running away from the problem, but he couldn't help it. Even now he would get these shudders and feel disgusted with himself. If he told them, the memories would come back and smack him in the face and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Tala didn't even realize he was rubbing his arms up and down and scratching his nails against them until Ian gently touched his hand and Tala flinched, stopping abruptly to stare at Ian. Ian gave a worried but reassuring smile.

He was losing himself.

Tala knew. He was slowly losing his grip with reality. He was constantly stuck in his thoughts and would wander off. He was afraid one day he wouldn't be able to be called back. He arms tingled lightly with a slight flare, from the red marks he had caused on his skin. He started to fiddle with his fingers, still deep in thought. If only what had happened... if only it was just a nightmare...

"Tala," Spencer stressed out.

Tala's head snapped up. He had done it again.

"Tala, seriously, you need help," Spencer pleaded. "If you don't talk to us, we can't help you. I... we don't want you to be mute like this forever."

"Yeah, cap'n, we say you're annoying and all when you blabber, but I..." Bryan coughed awkwardly. "I like hearing you blabber."

Aww.

Tala smiled gently at Bryan, and Bryan awkwardly smiled back.

"Dude, sometimes I really think you two are gay," Ian laughed, trying to ease the tension a little.

Bryan got flustered and threw a cushion at Ian, and Tala just grinned and held Ian in a headlock.

Spencer was not amused. This was supposed to be a serious situation. He knew Tala was constantly trying to worm his way out of a confrontation and the other two were not helping matters. They had to get this solved!

"Tala-"

The epic tune of final fantasy VII's one winged angel played again from Tala's phone. Tala grinned sheepishly, risking a glance at Spencer's dark face, before hurriedly accepting the call, putting it on loud speaker.

_"Tala?"_

Kai's voice was soft and gentle, a voice no one had heard him use before, except Tala himself. The other Blitzkrieg boys all paused to stare at the phone. Tala began tapping at the mouthpiece(? LOL) in secret code that only he and Kai knew, because they made it up. Kai had forced Tala to train on the specific amount of force and speed different alphabets and words needed. It had been a painful and tiring month, but the aftermath of using the code was very very fun and rewarding.

Tala didn't need Kai freaking out and thinking he was in a life and death situation where he was mortally injured and could barely move his fingers with a mouth full of blood. Unfortunately, that had happened before and thus Kai's paranoia was justified. If not for this code, Tala would have died.

_"Hn."_ Kai seemed to realize he was on loudspeaker. "_Why can't Tala speak?"_ He was addressing this to the rest of the people present.

**"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"**

Everyone flinched, except the person who shouted, Spencer.

Even Kai did, because he shouted the F word loud and clear over the phone, mostly probably holding the phone away from his poor ear and aching eardrum.

With that, the phone was left on, despite expensive overseas charges, and the 'meeting' continued with Kai present... sort of.

"Tala. If you don't tell us what's wrong, I'm gonna have to ask a psychologist to talk to you," Spencer decided.

"The fuck? Those dudes are useless!" Bryan growled.

"They only try to get into your head and pry things!" Ian continued, agreeing with Bryan.

"A psychologist might know what was wrong with Tala, they're trained to read signs and get people to open up," Spencer explained. "If we can't do it, we have no other choice."

Psychologist? Tala sure didn't like the sound of that. The last time they got psychologists via orders of Mr Dickenson, Kai had traumatized one for life, Tala's had fallen for him, Bryan had smashed one of their heads into the table, Ian had made one quit and only Spencer fared okay, but he wasn't very chatty and the psychologist got very fed up.

"Not talking?" Spencer asked, hurt. "Fine. Kai, find me the best psychologist."

_"That would be Dr Hisagi Chiba, in Japan. I go to him for sleeping pills,"_ Kai offered. "_He's good because he knows a bit about our history and doesn't pry much when you don't want to talk. He offers good advice and has many cases under his belt."_

"Fine, we'll go to Japan," Spencer's voice left no argument.

"_...I'll book flights for you guys, then,_" Kai said calmly.

What? Psychologist? A fucking shrink? NO! Tala looked at Bryan pleadingly. He was the biggest psychologist hater afterall.

"You're being stupid, Spencer, a shrink ain't gonna help our pretty boy," Bryan growled.

"What else should I do then?" Spencer cried out desperately, helpless tears in his eyes. Bryan froze when he saw that. "He doesn't want to talk to me! I want to help but he doesn't let me!"

_Spencer..._

**I'm sor-**

"Stop apologizing! Apologies won't work! If you wanna apologies then use your voice, not just your mouth, dammit!" Spencer was hysterical at this point, and both Bryan and Ian were now hesitating on whose side to take. Tala's mouth clicked shut, and he looked downright miserable as his eyes showed guilt and reluctance.

"...I wanna help Tala regain his voice," Ian broke the silence, looking into everyone's eyes in turn. "Whatever method there is, I think... we should try it." His eyes lowered back onto the ground.

Bryan cast a glance at Tala, then at Spencer, then groaned. "Gods, I... I don't know..." He rubbed a hand across his face, clearly stressed.

_"...Why don't you come to Japan first before deciding?"_ Kai voiced out. _"I would like to see Tala."_

"Fine," Spencer said wearily, seemingly to deflate, looking much older than he was supposed to be. He actually had worry lines and wrinkles on his face, as well as dark circles and eyebags. Tala felt the guilt stab him deep, and wanted very much to apologize, but he was afraid that would only anger Spencer.

_"The earliest flight is tomorrow morning at 6am,"_ Kai informed. "_I 'll see you then."_

"Thanks, Kai," Spencer sighed as Kai hung up. He looked around at his fellow members who all had conflicting emotions on their faces. Bryan was clearly stressed and aching for alcohol, wanting the best for his captain, but not knowing how to go about it. Ian was visibly upset, he feels like he betrayed Tala, but he only had Tala's best wishes at heart. Tala was...

Tala looked horribly detached and hollow at the moment, eyes turning to a transparency pale blue and it freaked and worried Spencer out.

_What fucking right does he have to care about me? Who does he think he is?_

Tala's mind was not rational right now, and was spitting out hateful thoughts.

_How much does he actually know about me? Bastard thinks he's in charge of me, is that it? Making decisions and forcing me to listen to his will. Can't he just leave me alone to wallow in my misery? I don't need his help. He didn't help me when I needed it. None of them were there when I needed them. So why are they here now? All of them should just fucking go away and leave me alone! I'm more of a burden than anything anyway. They can do well without me. I'll just drag them down. He just keeps shouting and shouting, does he think I'm deaf or something? I clearly know my ears are functioning properly. Always snarling and screaming, he's so annoying! He wants to help me? Hmph! Does he really? Maybe he'd just want to dissect my thoughts and see what's in there. _

_Looking so stressed, like he's the one in pain, making the other Blitzkrieg boys side with him, want is he trying to do? Fucking asshole trying to take what's left in my life? He's not helping me one bit, he's making things worse! I bet if he was in my situation he wouldn't be so smug! He thinks by threatening me I'll spit everything out to him? Does it make him feel superior by bossing me around? Even if he knew what happened, so what then? What's done is done. They were too late to help. So why act like worried little bitches? I doubt they really care so much! If they knew what happened, I bet they'll-_

"T-Tala...?" Ian called out worriedly.

Tala snapped out of it abruptly, eyes wide like saucers. What had he just... What had he just thought about? It wasn't like him to think such bitter thoughts. He didn't mean most of the things he thought. If he said them out, how hurt would the Blitzkrieg boys be?

"I think you should... take a rest? We have to wake up early," Spencer tried to be gentle.

Ashamed, Tala refused to look at Spencer.

"Come on, cap'n," Bryan offered his hand, and Tala took it, standing up shakily. Bryan led Tala back to his room, and Ian and Spencer stared at each other awkwardly outside.

"I'm... seriously worried," Ian mumbled.

"He... he wouldn't even look at me now..." Spencer whispered, clearly in emotional pain.

"Oh, Spenc, I'm sure he was just... caught in his thoughts or something, even if he was upset or something, we Blitzkrieg Boys forgive each other really fast right?" Ian encouraged, smiling... even know he knew he himself didn't believe in what he said.

"I... I guess so," Spencer nodded, wanting to believe the half-truth half-lie Ian said.

*****End of Chapter Five*****

* * *

><p>XP: Thanks for reading guys! :)<p>

You know what to do~


	6. Meeting in Silence

XP: Hope you guys didn't wait long~! Here's your new chapter :)

Thanks to Kh530, Kiray Himawari, Chionne I, Phoenix09 and tradgedymaster01 for reviewing! Your support is much appreciated :)

* * *

><p><strong>**START**<strong>

Tala was horribly annoyed, eyebrow twitching. He had Ian on his left, and Spencer on his right! Ian was unfortunately at the window seat and thus made it a point to bother Tala every minute about something he saw. Spencer seemed determined to make Tala talk, and was nagging Tala in low murmurs that Tala tried hard to ignore. Why couldn't he sit with Bryan instead, who was terrorizing his fellow normal seatmates? Tala groaned and shoved his headphones on his head, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Ian started to bother Spencer instead, and Tala let out a barely susceptible sigh of relief.

He had indeed dozed off, and when he woke up, the plane was already touching down. Tala made a show of yawning and stretching, removing his headphones and looking around at his teammates. Ian was dozing quietly in his seat now, and Spencer was also just waking up, blinking blearily. Tala felt dazed as he looked back and saw Bryan snoring, his two seatmates too scared to sleep during the flight. Tala snorted in amusement and kept his stuff, nudging Ian awake gently.

They had to walk back to wake Bryan up, before getting off the plane and getting the rest of their luggage. They made a competition to see who would find Kai first, and of course Tala won. Tala always won when they held competitions for finding Kai.

Kai was leaning against a pillar, dressing in black. Black jeans, black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head to hide his features, black shoes. He was blended into the shadows, and hardly anyone looked in his direction. When they did, they either hurriedly looked away or continued to stare in shock. It appeared that Kai was actually napping while leaning against the pillar.

Tala quietly snuck up to Kai, leaning close to look under the hood. When he reached up his hand to remove it, however, Kai's hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist tightly. Red eyes gleamed eerily from the darkness of the hood as they regarded Tala. Tala winced in pain and pulled lightly, and Kai let go or Tala's thin wrist. Immediately, Kai held Tala's face in his hands and stared at Tala intensely, twisting his head this way and that. Tala let him, feeling amused.

"What are you doing, you Hiwatari bastard! Let go of Tala!" Bryan snarled, marching up.

Kai merely "Hn"ed and let go of Tala, who grinned. Tala felt better already! On the car ride back to Tyson's dojo, where Kai currently resided while his mansion was being renovated, Spencer sat in front, while the rest of them squeezed at the back. From the left, it was Kai, Tala, Bryan then Ian. Usually Tala would have chatted cheerily, but today he couldn't. Bryan and Ian were fighting about something, while Kai stared out of the window, and Tala stared at Kai. Spencer was sleeping again. Luckily, the driver was someone Kai hired, if not he'd been scared out of his wits by the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Quietly, Kai's hand reached up and then pushed Tala's head gently onto his shoulder, telling him to sleep. Tala did rest his head there, but he didn't sleep. He drew patterns and did codes on Kai's arm, and Kai quietly deciphered them in his head.

/_Circle, Wolborg shape, _Kai, long time no c, _beyblade, headphones,_ plane ride was horrible, until zzz, _Dranzer shape_, I missed u, _random circles_/

"You guys are doing that thing again!" Ian accused, pointing at Kai and Tala. "The super hard alien language thingy!"

Tala merely grinned, and Kai smirked. Tala had tried teaching the others before, but they never managed to understand or remember it. Tala and Kai were the smarter ones from their team anyway. Kai had invented it, with some help from Tala, and they had practiced and memorized it. Bryan was sulking now, obviously jealous. Tala did some more tappings and circling with his slender finger, and Kai chuckled.

/After I do this, Bryan will be angry, _smiley face_/

"Stop being so secretive!" Bryan snarled, angry and frustrated. Tala chuckled now.

"You want in, you learn the language," Kai said nonchalantly.

"But it's so complicated!" Ian frowned.

"Then stay out of it," Kai shrugged, finally replying Tala with his own codes on Tala's clothed thigh.

(You were right. I missed you too)

Ian pouted and went back to playing his psp, and Bryan watched him play, chanting 'Lose! Lose! Die! Die!'. Every now and then they'd bicker, but it wasn't anything serious. Kai and Tala continued to talk in their own language, with Tala becoming more and more worried and panicked.

/A shrink, Kai, I don't want.../

(He's alright. He's not like other shrinks.)

/But... _Unhappy face_/

(Just try it. If you don't like it, I'll be your psychologist, I've studied it.)

/Wow, Kai, awesome./

(Dr Chiba taught me, he provided materials, discussed the books with me.)

/Hmm. Okay, I'll try./

(Spencer is drooling.) Kai nonchalantly pretended to look out of the window, and Tala took a discreet glance at Spencer. Tala stifled a laugh.

/Haha! And Ian just lost his game./

Kai glanced over, pretending to give a cursory glance around the whole place just because he was bored. Ian was cursing under his breath and Bryan was laughing. Kai gave a small smile at that.

They reached quickly, as the driver broke through the speed limits, avoiding vehicles skillfully. No one would dare give Kai Hiwatari a speeding ticket. Ian and Kai got out first, Kai going over to brief his driver about future schedules, and Ian went to wake Spencer up by rapping on Spencer's side of the door. Bryan and Tala came out afterwards, followed by a groggy, lumbering Spencer. The driver drove off, and Kai led the way into the dojo.

"You can decide to stay here or at the hotel, if they get too much for you," Kai suggested. That gave the Blitzkrieg boys a bad feeling. Would the Bladebreakers get too much for them?

They strolled in, the time almost noon. Most of the Bladebreakers were up, except Tyson, of course. Rei was cooking lunch, while Max and Kenny were watching the TV.

They looked up and their mouths hung open as the saw Kai leading the Blitzkrieg boys in. Kai obviously had neglected to tell them about the Blitzkrieg boys' arrival, but they _had_ decided it quite last minute after all. It was impressive, seeing all the Russians together in the doorway, all of them gave off cool and untouchable auras, apathetic masks and blank gazes. Kenny was starting to cower already, pressing himself closer to the armrest of the sofa in a pitiful attempt to get away.

"W...What is this, a Russian invasion?" Max joked, recovering very quickly. The boy had always had the best adaptation skills, and with his easygoing and bright personality, he got along well with almost anyone. This got him a smirk from Tala, and a wicked grin from Ian, but no other Blitzkrieg boys responded.

"Well... hello," Rei said slowly, on edge. "Kai, you didn't say anything about this," Rei said slowly, accusation lightly tingeing his tone.

"It was decided this morning, I'll tell Kinomiya later," Kai said offhandedly. He nodded to the people behind him, who took it as a cue to make themselves at home. Bryan immediately went over to intimidate Rei, and Ian went to intimidate Kenny, while Spencer merely sat down in a couch. Only Tala stayed next to Kai, silent.

"You guys want food? It's chinese," Rei said lightly to the Blitzkrieg boys, ignoring how Bryan was staring him down. However, his body was considerably more tense and his movements more jerky as compared to the fluid grace from before.

"Yeah sure, I'm starvingggg," Ian licked his lips, staring at Kenny like a hungry predator. Kenny hurriedly hid under a cushion.

"Thank you," Spencer said quietly.

Kai looked at Tala, who shrugged and tilted his head. Kai nodded at Rei. Rei looked up at Bryan forcing his voice to come out strong. "Bryan?"

"Yeah, Kitty," Bryan grinned maliciously.

Rei turned his head away, swallowing. He still had scars from their old beyblade match.

Kai went to wake Tyson up, as his habits from his time of being their captain remained in him. Tala tagged quietly behind him. They went into Tyson's messy room, and Kai flung the ringing alarm clock at Tyson's head.

"OW!" Tyson sat up quickly. "Who's attacking? Where's the thief? The fire? Wha- Oh, Kai." Tyson grinned sheepishly. He always slept past his alarms. Kai quietly picked up the dented alarm clock. It had survived from quite a few throws. Kai specially got it for Tyson for his birthday, to throw at Tyson every morning. Tyson rubbed his eyes, looked at Tala, and rubbed his eyes again. "What's the red-headed jerk doing here?" Tyson called out, alarmed. "A...a betrayal?"

Tala rolled his eyes, tapping lightly on Kai's arms.

"There aren't even teams to betray now, you idiot," Kai sighed, conveying Tala's message. There were no beyblade competitions right now. "It's already 12. Wake up."

"Ohhhh. Sorry."

Kai exited the room, Tala in tow.

"WAIT! You still haven't told me what they're doing here!" Tyson hollered after Kai.

"They'll be staying awhile," Kai told him, and that was all he said. He would not tell them of Tala's predicament, they could find out themselves.

Lunch was an awkward affair. The Blitzkrieg Boys sat on the right side, the Bladebreakers on the left of the long table. Rei sat opposite of Bryan, Max opposite of Spencer, Kenny opposite of Ian and Tyson opposite of Kai, who had Tala beside him.

"Why're you sitting over there!" Tyson pointed at Kai accusingly.

"Tyson, don't make a fuss over small things," Rei chided lightly, taking rice for everyone.

"Hey guys!" Hilary strolled in, smiling brightly. She paused when she saw the Blitzkrieg boys, a hesitant look crossing her features. She took the only seat left, the one opposite of Tala.

"Eating here, Hilary?" Rei smiled.

"Yes, please," She replied nervously. She glanced at everyone, wondering what was going on. "Hello, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian." She looked at each of them in turn while greeting them. Spencer nodded, Ian half-waved lethargically, Bryan merely smirked, and Tala... Tala just ignored her. Her eyebrow raised. Well wasn't that just rude! However, he seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts, so she let him off.

Both Kai and Tala's portions were significantly smaller, Rei knew they ate little. The rest of Blitzkrieg boys had big portions though, and Tyson even larger. No one had raised to Tyson's gloating to compete in an eating competition. It was way too quiet, except for chopstick sounds and eating sounds from Tyson, of course. They were all watching each other warily as they ate, uncomfortable. Kai took food for Tala, taking a little bit of meat, a little bit of veggies, this and that, and piling them on Tala's bowl. Tala just stared at the bowl and ate silently. The Bladebreakers stared at this, wondering why Kai was taking care of Tala.

"You! You trying to gain cap'n's favor?" Bryan growled. He pointed chopsticks at Kai accusingly. He took stuff for Tala too.

"Tala needs more meat, he's skinny," Spencer added, heaping meat onto Tala's bowl.

"No, no, he should eat this! This prawn ball thingy is good with mayo," Ian chimed in, grinning. He placed it in Tala's bowl.

Tala looked very amused at this moment.

"MAYO is awesome! I'm glad someone finally understands!" Max cheered.

Ian blinked, shocked. "Well, yeah, I like to use it for fried stuff," Ian said awkwardly.

"You guys should do that for me too!" Tyson said excitedly, mouth still full of food. Disgusted looks were thrown at him. "Add food for me non-stop!"

"Tyson!" Hilary cried out, horrified. "Never eat with your mouth full! How old are you, a kindergartner?"

Light laughs were heard, and they finished lunch smoothly afterwards. The bladebreakers were starting to think the Blitzkrieg Boys weren't so bad. Spencer complimented Rei on the food, and offered to help with the dishes with Hilary. Ian went to game with Max and Tyson, with Bryan watching them. Kenny was hiding in the kitchen. Kai and Tala pretty much had nothing to do, so they just went to Kai's room, chatting in their secret language, until Kai decided to ask Tala about what happened.

"You really can't speak?" Kai asked softly. His intense red eyes met with Tala's upset blue ones.

**I can't. **

"Hmm," Kai placed his hands on Tala's face, opening Tala's mouth and staring down his throat. Seemed okay. He let go. "Something happened?"

Tala nodded lightly, looking out of the window.

"...Biovolt?" Kai asked quietly.

The shudder that ripped through Tala answered him.

Kai contemplated for a moment. Gently, he took Tala's hands in his, sliding up the sleeves. Tala jerked away suddenly in shock. That told Kai what he wanted to know too. Insistently, Kai grabbed his hands back, and this time Tala let him, a look of shame crossing his features. Kai slid down the sleeves, staring at the fresh cuts there, that seemed to have just dried. They ran horizontally across the wrist, some crossing each other, deep cuts that seemed frantic and desperate. The skin around it seemed so stark white in comparison. Kai frowned, lightly touching the scars with his fingers.

"You shouldn't do this," Kai mumbled.

**I'm sor-**

"You shouldn't apologize..." Kai whispered, wiping across Tala's cheeks, removing imaginary tears, tears that Tala would have shed if he wasn't so strong. Worried red met anguished blue eyes.

**I needed to. **

"I know, I know it hurts," Kai smiled sadly, touching his forehead to Tala's, still holding Tala's hands.

**It hurt so much, Kai, I feel like I'm dying inside, the darkness is trying to swallow me, it's clawing at my chest, it feels horrible, it makes me unable to breath, and I just wanted some relief... **

"It's okay, I understand," Kai murmured, rubbing circles on Tala's back.

Kai was so gentle. So sweet to Tala, and something in Tala just broke. Tala sobbed, clutching onto Kai for dear life. Kai made him feel safe. Kai understood him. Kai didn't expect anything from him. Kai was just there for him... Kai held him tightly, afraid that if he didn't Tala might be lost forever. Tala was fragile right now, vulnerable, and he needed something to root him there.

"We'll get through it together, I'll find your voice back for you."

Kai's voice was strong, full of conviction and determination, and Tala found himself nodding.

****End of chapter Six****

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you guys liked it! ^^ Tell me what you think!<p> 


	7. Silence in Japan

Khooxp: Hello! Sorry for making you guys wait so long ^^;;

**Thanks to rangerapprentice, maham123, Glasz Wingsz, tragedymaster01, Little-Purple-Phoenix, Pheonix09, Nazrita, Kiray Himawari and love-sunny88 for reviewing!**

MY GOSH, so many reviewers! :D I feel so happy now. Didn't realize the amount until now. I feel more motivated for the next chapter even though i have no more ideas in my head!

I researched a little for this chapter :'D

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

"My name is Hisagi Chiba, pleased to meet you!" The doctor looked young, like he was in his twenties. However, he had a head of unruly white hair that seemed soft and fluffy, and his left ear had three piercings. He was wearing normal clothes, a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans, looking rather simple compared to other psychologists who went for the doctor look or elegant looks. He had bright golden eyes, which Tala stared at. How many people in the world had bright golden eyes? It's hard to believe this was the doctor who traveled around the world and solved many psychological cases, specializing in teens.

They were talking via webcam, and Chiba was in his office, while Tala and Kai were in Kai's room.

"Tala Ivanov," Kai gestured to Tala.

"You can just call me Chiba, it's fine," Chiba smiled gently. "Tala, would you like Kai to stay for this session?"

Tala nodded.

"The three main types of mutism are akinetic, elective and selective. Akinetic mutism is another type of mutism that deals with frontal lobe injuries and usually causes a sufferer to lose the ability to both move and speak. Selective mutism is when someone who has the ability to speak chooses not to. While those suffering from this disorder may speak to close family or friends they are usually silent around mutism is a complete lack of speech, to any and everyone, usually resulting from a personal choice of the patient. This may be a reaction to a traumatic event that has caused a mental change in the person or a serious injury that has been sustained to the mouth or throat," Chiba paused, waiting for the information to sink in.

"From what I've heard from Kai, you are suffering from elective mutism," Chiba said softly. "Usually due to trauma. There is no way to treat this, except to overcome your trauma."

Tala nodded, slowly.

"I have helped countless abbey boys, Tala, if that helps to reassure you, I know how Biovolt works," Chiba's eyes glowed as he spoke. "And I am going to try my best to help you too."

Tala chewed on his lower lip.

"This trauma is quite recent, but I believe it is stemmed from past events in the abbey. Perhaps you would like to tell me some things from the past first?" Chiba encouraged. "It doesn't need to be upsetting things, even time you spent with the Blitzkrieg boys and suffice."

Tala looked at Kai, who nodded.

Tala started to type.

_I remember the time we sought relief, and Ian told us what his father did before he was sold here. Ian said his father smoked, drank alcohol and gambled, until he had no money for their big family and sold their middle son. When Ian asked his father why, his father said those things helped him forget, made him feel good. Curious, we tried to get our hands on some of these. For the first few days, we observed, we knew the guards had alcohol. _

_I chatted with them, I can easily convince people. The guards there were bitter, most of them didn't know what they were getting into before the signed up, and they couldn't quit, those who quit were shot. They were like us, but they were the ones dishing out punishment. I put on my most miserable expression, told them I wanted some of those, said I needed it or I'll die. They pitied us and went to get us some. _

_What they didn't know was that Ian was tailing them, and while they only gave us a bottle, soon we went to get more. At first it was all of us, except for Spencer, because he was too big to slip past that little bend in the bars. We snuck bottles and threw it out of the window when we were done. We got caught by the guards once or twice, but they merely hissed at us and hurried us back to our cell. They didn't want to punish us. Then slowly, Bryan got too big, followed by Kai a few years later. _

"How old were you at first?" Chiba inquired curiously.

_8. Bryan got too big at 9, they were pumping him full of drugs to make him stronger. Then Kai got too big at 11. So only me and Ian went to sneak the bottles. We were so used to succeeding, so used to not getting caught, to bypassing security and cameras, that we let out guard down. Kai wasn't with us already, at that time, he was in Japan. One of the guards caught us. He was one of the few who truly enjoyed torturing kids. _

Tala paused then, unsure whether or not to continue. Kai trusted Chiba. Chiba seemed sincere enough. Chiba never published books or sought fame for having abbey kids as patients.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Chiba said, sensing Tala's dilemma.

Tala made up his mind. Chiba was not like other psychologists who pried and pressed for answers, eager to unveil the secrets.

_I downplayed it. Said it was our first time, said Ian didn't know where we were going until it was too late, said he listened because I was the captain and he wanted to please me. Ian was let off, and we were all changed to a different cell, with no bent bars. I was dragged off for a punishment..._

_I have nightmares about that even now. _

Tala stopped then, not wanting to go into the details.

"Tala..." Kai said in shock. He didn't know about that. "I..."

"Kai, it's not your fault," Chiba said firmly. "Your grandfather brought you to Japan. Your memories were locked and you forgot about them. It couldn't be helped."

Kai nodded, hesitant.

_I have never blamed you for it or resented you for leaving. _

Tala placed his hand on Kai's shoulder firmly. Kai gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Chiba said pleasantly, smiling. "You can choose to visit me in the office or continue to use this webcam method."

Tala and Kai nodded.

"For now, the both of you," Chiba smiled a little brighter, "Just stay with the people important with you. They will be there for you regardless of how vulnerable you are at the moment, and protect you. Time will heal all, though it may take long and scars will still remain. Alright? Promise me, both of you will not do anything harmful to yourself."

Kai grunted his consent, and Tala hesitated, before lowering his eyes and nodding.

"Awesome!" Chiba grinned, startling Tala and Kai with his cheerfulness. Somehow, though, they found it contagious instead of annoying, and small smiles crept onto their faces.

"I'll see you two in the future then!" Chiba waved cheerfully. before signing off.

_/He's interesting.../ _Tala did his code on Kai's arm. /_Kai... I want to know more about him.../_

"Mr Hisagi Chiba is currently 21, and like he said, traveled around the world to seek out ex-abbey kids to help them resolve their trauma and behavioral problems, ecetera. He first helped those who went back to their family but could not adjust to normal life, with nightmares and old way of thinking, before proceeding to seek out many abbey kids which were homeless and lived on the streets, helping them before sending them to an orphanage where 85% of them were adopted. His success rate is 99.9%, because one of his victims succumbed to overdose of drugs and died." Kai said monotonously, easily relaying the information, because he was smart.

_/He's a good person./_

"He is," Kai nodded. "He offers so much help that he forgets himself sometimes. He has many unorthodox methods of helping his victims."

Tala gestured for him to continue.

"He has this huge tattoo of a skull on his back because an abbey kid dared him to, saying if he did it, he wouldn't do drugs anymore," Kai smirked a little, "And he went and did it."

Tala's mouth dropped open in shock.

"He has many ways, making them feel like he's one of them by being all badass, and thus helping them from the inside, being their friend, teaching them things and showing them the world with stories and pictures and sometimes even bringing them along his trips," Kai said with a light smirk.

"So how did he persuade you to let him help?" Tala asked curiously.

Kai smiled exasperatedly, surprising Tala. "He infiltrated every single business meeting I went to and found me in every hiding spot i went to for alone time, though it did take months."

Tala's jaw dropped opened. That was some dedication!

There was a shift in Kai's demeanor suddenly, and Tala knew Kai was going to change the topic back to him. Kai's eyes were full of concentration and determination as they regarded Tala, with firmness. "We'll take this slow," Kai reassured. "You can take your time. I'll wait for you, just like you waited for me even when I forgot about you."

Tala looked down then, slightly embarrassed. Kai's eyes shone with gratitude and love, love of a best friend. His smile was warm, and when Tala glanced up, a smile slowly slipped onto his face as well.

Kai was always rough to everyone else, but gentle to him.

It gave him the warm fuzzies! And Tala didn't know how to deal with it so he just avoided eye contact.

"KAIIII! Ian and Daichi are wreaking the house!" Tyson wailed from outside. "Rei is trying to stop them but somehow Bryan got involved and they're staring each other down and Max is trying to chase after Daichi while Spencer is trying to stop Bryan and Hilary is screaming her head off at the mess and-"

Kai growled low in his throat, annoyed. Tala snickered, glad for the distraction. Kai got up moodily, opening his door. Tala followed behind him, smiling at his friend's unhappy aura. He always found an unhappy Kai cute. Kai thundered, "BRYAN, IAN, SPENCER!"

All stopped whatever they were doing and went over to him, standing in a line. Ian took longer to appear though, a maniacal grin on his face, hair ruffled and clothes tousled. Bryan was sulking, and Spencer was very tired. Kai envied the discipline of Tala's team, he had to rage at his team everyday and they never got the message.

"The fuck is going on!" Tala's look practically screamed, putting on his annoyed captain front.

Ian flinched a bit and the smile dropped from his face. Tala hesitated for a moment then, because he never liked dampening the mood of his teammates. Bryan smirked now, however, and even Spencer looked less tired.

Tala softened his look, letting the younger one know he was not angry.

"We were just... having a bit of fun, is all. The monkey annoyed me and we insulted each other then we started chasing each other and making bets and well..." Ian shrugged.

Tala nodded and mouthed, _You have to be more mature than that, Ian. _

"Sorry, captain," Ian said quietly. He was truly reflecting.

A cynical look took over Tala's features as he eyed Bryan knowingly.

"Looking for an opportunity to fight with kitty boy," Bryan grinned.

_Riiiiight_. Tala rolled his eyes. "Take your petty fights outside," Kai said commandingly. "It is not our house." All of them dispersed then, and Kai sighed. Hilary was just making her way over to Kai to bitch about him not taking care of the team.

"Where were you!" Hilary shrieked once she felt she was close enough. "You're the captain, you have to handle your team!"

Tala glared at her angrily, pushing her back from Kai.

"I'm not talking to you!" Hilary glowered at Tala, crossing her arms.

_Fucking bitch, I don't care if 'you're not talking to me._' Tala mouthed, rolling his eyes, _I'm not watching you give shit to my- _Tala paused. He didn't know what to call Kai.

Hilary cut in swiftly, "What? What did you say? I'm just stating the truth!"

"Chill, Hillary," Rei made placating motions, coming over with a very upset Tyson. His house had been pretty much turned over, vases broken, furniture over thrown, things cluttered onto the floor...

"But they!" Hilary huffed.

"You're not even officially part of the Bladebreakers," Bryan cut in, "Fuck off!"

"Grrrr!" Hilary growled.

"Bryan, Hilary is part of our team," Rei said calmly, trying to avoid a fight. But Bryan seemed intent on picking one, and the Blitzkrieg boys were close by, ready to jump into the fray should the need arise, whether verbally or physically.

"Yeah? What does she do? She's even more useless then the glasses dude, at least the little guy does tech," Ian smirked, watching Hilary's face turn redder and redder.

"Don't insult Hil!" Tyson cried out in anger, protecting his friend.

"Ian," Kai said warningly.

"Am I wrong?" Ian asked smugly.

"You little-!" Both Hilary and Tyson lunged at Ian, one going to punch him, one going to slap him. Tyson grabbed Ian's collar and pulled him close, pulling his fist back for a punch, while Hilary's hand was about to make contact.

**"STOP!" **

Everyone froze, and looked at Kai who was glaring frostily at everyone. "Stop this childishness. It's unsightly!" Rei hurriedly pulled Tyson and Hilary away, as only then did the two realize the Blitzkrieg boys were already behind them, Bryan about to punch Tyson, Spencer about to grab Hilary and Ian was holding some strange gun that looked like it would hurt a lot, while Tala was standing at the side, tensed, just waiting for blood to show. If the blood came from his side, he would rip apart the closest Bladebreaker with no hesitance.

Apologies were mumbled from the Bladebreakers side, and Max emerged from the corner looking dazed and disoriented with a cackling Daichi in his hands, both of them had messy and torn clothes. Tala's mouth stayed stubbornly closed, and the Blitzkrieg boys saw no need to apologise for rising to fight back.

"Sorry Kai, it's just that, the emotions went to my head," Hilary apologised sincerely.

"Yeah, you know how I get when my friends are insulted," Tyson said sheepishly.

"But, I think they owes Hilary an apology," Rei said this tentatively. "Though the Blitzkrieg boys tends to protect teammates too."

Bryan gave an insulted look. Ian huffed. Spencer looked away and Tala seemed nonchalant.

"Hilary-" Kai thought hard. What DID she do. She did help motivate the other guys to work harder, he guessed. And she helped with the basic training last time too. The corners of Tala's mouth quirked up in a semblance of a smile at Kai's thoughtful look. "Helps sometimes," Kai deadpanned finally.

All the Russians laughed then, as Hilary looked redder and redder.

"Come on, Kai, you know she's always there to encourage us when we're down," Rei said, looking at Hilary in concern.

"She's like our personal cheer leader and manager," Max tried helpfully.

The Russians grudgingly accepted what they said, nodding. It was the closest they would get to an apology.

"I have to go out for a business meeting now," Kai said in a dark tone, which suggested he hated the long and tiring meetings, "Play nice while I'm gone."

This wouldn't be good at all. Without their middle link, everyone might start fighting. Tala grabbed at Kai's shoulder, shaking his head. He didn't want Kai to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" Kai promised. "I need to be there. It's an important meeting. I need perfect attendance or they'll have something to use against me."

Tala reluctantly nodded and let go.

Kai gave a weak and defeated smile for Tala's understanding.

With that, Kai turned for the door and left, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"Well, where do we sleep?" Spencer asked politely, turning to Max, who seemed the most understanding to him.

"Oh," Max murmured, thinking. "I suppose you could sleep in the dojo hall, if we lay out futons... we don't have anymore spare rooms. We might have to light mosquito coils for that though, during the night. Rei and I are sharing Tyson's Dad's room, Kai is taking Hiro's room, Tyson is in his own room, and Grandpa is taking the last room... But I guess you guys can lay out the futons in Kai's temporary room, if he doesn't mind."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled.

Max seemed pleasantly surprised, and a bright smile slowly spread across his face at Spencer's words of gratitude.

"I want to sleep now! I'm horribly jetlagged!" Ian yawned loudly, and Bryan decided to trip him while his guard for down, just for the hell of it.

"OW! BRYAN!" Ian whined, getting up angrily. "Ooh, just you wait! I'll take revenge... after I sleep."

"Okay, then I'll show you where the futons are," Max beamed, looking at Tyson for approval. Tyson hesitantly nodded, he would let them stay for now until Kai came back to talk to Kai properly about the situation.

Max led them to a sliding door, which turned out to be a kind of closet where the futons were stored. He pulled them out one by one, plopping them into the hands of the Russians.

"Thank you," Spencer said gently again when he received his.

"Thanks," Ian said, looking awkwardly to the side, even though the large futon bundle in his arms covering his face.

"Hmf," Bryan grunted as a way of thanks.

Tala nodded to Max with a sincere smile, and Max's eyes glowed happily once again with their reactions.

"Kai's room is the last door down the hall," Max chirped. "Have a good rest." With that said, he smiled one last time and skipped off to find Tyson to play with.

"...I like that boy," Spencer mumbled when Max was out of earshot.

"...He's not so bad," Bryan grudgingly accepted.

"He kicks ass at racing games! Have I told you that?" Ian said excitedly, even though his eyes were already half closed. "He always beats me by that little bit... but I'm gonna beat him one of these days!"

"Oh?" Bryan asked, genuinely curious. "I'll have to watch you guys play next time then."

Tala smiled. He team mates seemed to be adjusting quickly... and kind of starting to get along with the other team. Max was always the friendly and innocent one who was quick to forgive and forget, who didn't judge people and treated everyone equally. So he could see why his team took to him so quickly, especially Spencer who was always peace loving and Ian, who was in heart still a kid and wanted to make friends with unassuming and open people. Even Bryan who quickly found flaws in people and felt angry and agitated due to the bad side of people he saw, had nothing against Max.

He knew all of the Bladebreakers weren't bad people, just a little... too into their ideals and values at times, and a little ignorant. And the Russians had never liked people who had their own sense of justice, like Tyson and Rei, because they found it stupid and the people self-centered and judgmental. But he knew in time, they would at least be civil and friendly to each other, maybe even Bryan and Rei would see past their differences and see the good points.

Bryan was fiercely loyal to his friends, and was always there for them, always to provide advice and a cheering up. In some way, he was quite like Rei. Rei had always been the sensible and calm one in the Bladebreakers, and all members went for him to advice, even Kai sometimes. Rei always tried to make peace and be understanding towards people, and always had positive things to say.

****End of Chapter 7****

* * *

><p>XP: I accidentally wrote some parts where Tala spoke so I had to redo it xDDDD<p>

On a side note, I like the number 7.

Thanks for your support! :D


	8. Getting along in Silence

XP: I AM SO SORRY! Rangerapprentice told me there was a part where Tala spoke. Ignore it T_T But apparently it was, eh, funny to some xD

You see? More reviews, more motivation, faster updating. :D

**Thanks to my reviewers, Rangerapprentice, maham123, Nazrita, who, suspiciously, sounds like my friend Nazira, Pheonix09, and Kiray Himawari! ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

Sleepily, Tala woke up to Kai's smell surrounding him. Tala sighed and inhaled the familiar scent, looking around quietly in the slowly brightening room. He was lying on Kai's fluffy bed, well, Hiro's old bed, because he knew Kai wouldn't have minded. Stretching lazily, he turned to lie on his side to stare at the futons beside his bed. Bryan had chosen to sleep the closest to him, typical Bryan. Bryan was frowning and mumbled in his sleep. With a tired smile, Tala sat up, looking at Ian, who was scratching at his belly, shirt rolling up slightly, the covers half off his body. Tala's gaze wandered to Spencer, who slept close to the door quietly, without a sound. He was so still Tala couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

With a quick look to Kai's clock, Tala saw that it was the next day now, and the Blitzkrieg boys had slept for a few hours.

With a start, Tala realized Kai was staring at him by the window sill, perched on it with one knee bent. With his heart almost bursting out of his chest from how hard it was beating, Tala tried to calm down. Kai smiled at him, thinking that with the wild and panicked look, coupled with Tala's bed head, Tala looked like a wild animal.

_You scared me, Kai..._

"Sorry," Kai murmured, softly walking over with silent feet to stand by Tala.

Tala sighed as Kai brushed his messy red hair back with slender fingers, leaning into the touch.

"I like you with your hair down," Kai whispered.

Tala blinked up at Kai, before smiling lightly.

"Can you... say my name?" Kai said lightly, looking into Tala's eyes with visible concern.

Tala pursed his lips before opening his mouth to try. _K... Kai... _Tala frowned at the little breaths that escaped which carried no sound.

"It's okay," Kai reassured, sliding his hand down from Tala's hair to curl around a skinny wrist. "Come on, let's get some coffee."

Carefully stepping over body parts, Tala shuddered as he recalled how they had to step past dead bodies once.

* * *

><p><strong>**Recollection**<strong>

"I will trap you guys here without food or water, until five people are left. You guys can use all methods to eliminate the other Blitzkrieg boys!"

With that haunting message, the voice system cut off, leaving a silence in the large white room filled with abbey boys.

With that, a few ambitious boys stepped in front, looking around to see easy pickings.

"Stand back, Tala," Bryan said protectively, pushing Tala behind. Tala huffed, not liking to be treated specially. He wanted to be on the front lines with the members!

"Please understand, captain. You're the one person that can not die," Spencer said loudly as battle cries rang out across the room.

"We'll finish this quickly," Kai said darkly, taking out knives.

"I'll... try my best to fight too," Ian said, rummaging in his pockets for his explosives that he made from stolen materials.

The stronger and more confident boys came forward to the Blitzkrieg boys, because they were the favored boys of Boris, and had been the object of jealousy and hatred since they were chosen. The Blitzkrieg boys did quick work of those boys, who all slumped bleeding to the ground.

Silence ensued, except for the quiet groans of the dying.

They waited then, all of them, to see if Boris's words were true. The rest didn't want to fight to a bloody death, some due to lack of faith in abilities, others just tired of it all. When the second day past, boys started to eat the corpses and drink the blood.

Tala recalled screaming when the first boy stumbled forward like a crazed zombie, tearing into flesh like a carnivore. It caused a chain reaction, where desperate and starving boys fought over the bodies, blood flying everywhere, sounds of bones breaking, flesh tearing, blood dripping...

Kai had paled terribly, stunned into inaction. Bryan had moved backwards and closed his eyes and turned his head away, chewing on his bottom lip. Spencer had his mouth open, disbelief and horror clear on his face. Ian had been trembling hard, dropping to his knees.

When Tala started to cry, the rest of The Blitzkrieg boys broke out of their stupor.

"Captain, captain, don't look," Bryan said soothingly, blocking the view in front of Tala by moving in front of him.

But the sounds, the sounds continued, and Ian started to scream too when an eye landed close to him.

"Don't listen!" Spencer said in a panic, covering Tala's ears, but Tala could still hear everything. "Come on, Ian, stand up, come over here."

Shakily, Ian came over, and Bryan put a hand on Ian's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Ian buried his head towards Bryan's shirt when he saw a boy scrambling to put that eye in his mouth.

"Why, Spencer? Why do people turn on each other due to their own needs?" Tala whimpered. "Why do people hurt and use each other in such brutal ways for themselves?"

"Shh, Tala, it's okay," Spencer whispered tightly, feeling his heart clench.

"Bryan, it's scary... Bryan, they're killing each other... They're... they're..." Tala sobbed.

"Captain, we would never do that no matter what," Bryan said painfully as the horrific sounds continued behind him as the boys started to turn on each other like bloodthirsty zombies, or screams as they ate a person live.

"I'm going to kill all of them!" Kai declared, causing all of his team mates to turn and stare at him.

"Kai...?"

"But they're just like us, they're just boys like us..." Tala protested.

"You're too soft, Tala," Kai retorted. "They'll start tearing into us soon, if we don't tear into them!"

Tala fell into silence.

"I plan on the five of us surviving," Kai said determinedly. "And I'll do anything to ensure that!"

And the crazed boys started to turn against them, and Tala saw the bitter truth.

Kill or be killed.

One of them had to die.

They had to dirty their hands to survive.

As Kai pressed the dagger into his hand, Tala steeled himself into the emotionless puppet Boris had trained them to be. Their targets were no longer animals, corrupted people, poor people, they were now people they knew, people like themselves.

And the five of them struck down all the other boys as fast as they could with minimal pain.

Bloodstained, all of them stared at each other, with their red colored clothes, on the red color floor, flecks of red dotting everything. And Tala felt the immense pain struck him deep with grief as he stared at the countless bodies that littered the floor, some of them missing a few parts here and there.

_I'm sorry... _

_I had to... _

_I didn't want my members to sacrifice for me... _

_If we have to kill, and kill a part of ourselves, let us all kill together. _

Spencer led the way out, with Bryan pushing Ian along, with them gingerly stepping across the bodies, their bare feet slick with crimson substance. Kai led Tala out gently, pulling his bloodstained wrist with a bloodstained hand.

*****End of recollection*****

* * *

><p>Tala blinked himself back to awareness. Kai had just finished brushing his teeth and was spitting into the sink. He offered Tala his toothbrush, before moving away. "I'm going to make coffee."<p>

Tala nodded, starting to brush his teeth. He heard the low humm of the coffee making and relaxed his tense shoulders. They were out of that place now.

After he washed his face, Tala stepped out of the bathroom, going over to the kitchen, face dripping wet.

"Are you a kid?" Kai snorted, before smiling and wiping Tala's face with a towel.

"Morning, Kai."

Kai suddenly moved away from Tala, looking away, pretending nothing happened. Tala also looked down at his lap, where the towel fell into his hands.

"Rei," He acknowledged simply, going to get his cup of coffee.

"...Morning, Tala," Rei acknowledged with a friendly smile, though Tala could feel the wariness radiating from him in waves. He was putting on a friendly front.

Tala glared at Kai for keeping up his stony front, and ignoring him when Rei was near. Tala pretended not to hear Rei and stood up, slinking past him back into Kai's room.

"Tala...?" Bryan muttered, his face covered in cold sweat. "Thank god, you're alive... you're alive..."

_Oh, Bryan... _

Tala sighed sympathetically and knelt down next to the crouched figure of Bryan who was cradling his head. He pulled Bryan close to him and held him tight, reassuring Bryan that he was there, he was real, he was alright. Tala started to run his hands up and down Bryan's back soothingly, until Bryan calmed down enough from his dream. Pulling away from Bryan slightly, but still close and in contact, Tala smiled gently at Bryan, eyes glowing with understanding.

"Tala... I dreamt that... Boris..." Bryan choked on the word, and Tala brushed his fingers through Bryan's hair affectionately.

_It's okay, Bryan... It's not real..._

Tala traced Bryan's jawline with slender fingers and cupped his cheek, smiling to convince Bryan it was alright.

"Bryan? Tala?" Ian mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was mussed and messy, and Tala smirked at the sight and ruffled Ian's hair. "Are we still in Japan...?"

"Yeah, in Kinomiya's dojo," Bryan replied gruffly, looking embarrassed at his vulnerability just now.

"You're gonna get better soon, Tala, then we can go back to Russia," Ian beamed at Tala.

Was it really that simple?

Tala frowned.

Could he just recover like that and go back?

Tala noticed Spencer watching them from the corner of his eyes. Spencer was smiling sadly with glimmering eyes.

_Spencer..._

Spencer turned away and said in a rough voice, "Don't call out to me unless you can speak again."

Although slightly hurt, Tala smiled and waved away the worries of his other two teammates, and went over to hug Spencer from the back. Spencer tensed at first, before relaxing.

"You're going to drive me to death with all this worrying soon," Spencer sighed.

Tala said nothing, simply squeezing Spencer a little tighter before moving away.

"Well then, let's go out for breakfast?" Ian suggested brightly.

All of the Blitzkrieg boys went out of the room. They went into the kitchen, where Bryan immediately went for Rei, who was making breakfast. Ian and Tala sat down at the table, side by side, and Spencer went to pour coffee. Kai was sitting away from them, reading the newspaper.

"Hey kitty boy," Bryan purred, moving closer to Rei, invading his personal space, making Rei tense and look at Bryan warily, like Bryan was waiting for a moment when his guard was done.

"Good morning, Bryan" Rei said civilly, twisting past Bryan to set plates on the table.

Spencer returned to the table and set down one coffee cup for Tala, before sitting next to Ian. Tala smiled up at Spencer before seeing at Bryan's devious grin too late.

CRASH!

Rei fell to the floor, the plates breaking into smithereens around him due to Bryan tripping him.

"Rei!" Kai cried out in alarm, moving over to help his team mate.

A feral and satisfied smile spread across Bryan's face, as he watched Rei groan on the floor.

"Bryan!" Spencer glared at Bryan, face telling Bryan he went too far. Bryan merely snorted and looked away, he felt Rei deserved it.

Kai help Rei sit up, and they saw Rei's arms were pierced by some shards and were bleeding.

Tala stood up angrily and stormed in front of Bryan, punching him hard.

"Wha- Tala!" Bryan shouted, holding his cheek. "What the fuck was that for!"

Tala looked at Bryan with disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I did nothing wrong!" Bryan huffed.

_You hurt someone! You're not in the abbey anymore, why are you still hurting people? _

Tala mouthed angrily as Kai helped Rei into a chair, rushing for a medical box.

"I just don't like him!" Bryan protested.

_No! You have to apologise, you cannot hurt people intentionally like this! You cannot resort to violence like what Boris brainwashed you to!_

Adamantly, Tala pointed towards Rei, frowning at Bryan with sadness.

Rei seemed confused at the seemingly one-sided conversation as Tala made no sound. He winced as Kai carefuly took out a shard.

"Tala!" Bryan said in exasperation. Tala's expression only got even sadder. "Alright. Alright, okay? I'll do what you want. Don't look like that anymore."

Tala's expression did not change, and Bryan sighed, moving over to Rei.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I did that. It's just... my emotions got the better of me," Bryan explained, getting a death glare from Kai which dripped with disapproval. Bryan glanced to the side awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's... It's okay," Rei said hesitantly, seeing the sincerity, glancing from Kai, Bryan to Tala. "Just don't do it again."

All of them fell silent as Kai bandaged up Rei's wrists. Spencer stood up to take care of the breakfast that Rei finished to cook but never managed to serve. Spencer served the pancakes, before Rei spoke.

"I'll go wake up the rest," Rei mumbled.

"Nah, I'll go," Ian offered. He received curious glances, but he left no place for argument and stood up to do his self-assigned task. He went to Tyson and Max's room.

"Max?" Ian called quietly, shaking the blond boy's shoulder.

"5 more minutes ma," Max groaned.

"...Okay," Ian relented.

"...Huh?" Max turned around in shock. "Wow. You'll actually let me sleep more?"

"Why not? We don't have an emergency or anything," Ian shrugged.

"My mum, Kai and Rei never let me sleep in. Rei says it's not to have bad habits," Max grinned sheepishly. "But I always ask anyway."

Ian smiled at Max's sleepy look, with his ruffled hair and baby blue pajamas. He looked like a baby bird. However, Ian's expression turned evil when he turned to face Tyson. Looking around, he found a permanent marker on Tyson's messy desk.

"What should I draw~?" Ian drawled, looking down at Tyson and popping open the cap with his teeth.

"... If anyone asks, I didn't see this," Max said cheekily.

"Oh hoho, I see Max has an evil side," Ian grinned, doodling on Tyson's forehead. He smiled in satisfaction when he was done. "Let's go then, Max!"

"Alright," Max smiled, stretching.

"Where's Tyson?" Rei asked once he saw Ian with Max.

Ian and Max shared a conspiratory look.

"Let's let him sleep in today," Max said sweetly, before changing the topic. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Ian and Max hurriedly scarfed down their meal and rushed to the living room to set up their games to compete in drving games again.

"Those two are so cute," Rei smiled, clearing the plates.

"Let me do it, you're injured," Spencer offered, collecting the plates from Rei's hands.

"Oh... thank you," Rei said hesitantly. After all, Spencer huge build often made people think he was clumsy with his hands, but he was actually good with little things. Rei watched Spencer wash the dishes and put them back gently drying them, breathing out a sigh of relief. Rei stood up and went to the washing machine, taking out the laundry.

"Hoi, Kitty Boy, give me that," Bryan growled, snatching the basket over roughly with an embarrassed face. "I'll do it."

Rei stared at Bryan's awkward face for a while, before smiling lightly at Bryan's form of making up. "I'll leave it to you then."

With all his friends occupied, Tala stood up to leave as well, not even glancing at Kai. He went to the living room and sat down next to Ian, watching him play.

"Hah! Eat my dust, Max!" Ian grinned, moving left and right with the car.

"Oh yeah?" Max grinned, shooting a missile at Ian, shooting him down. Ian's car spun on the screen and slammed into a fence, and Max's car overtook him.

"Why you little-!" Ian snarled, desperately shooting things from the bubbles he picked up, but Max maneuvered out of the way every single time, laughing.

_Our little one is losing..._

Tala smiled. _The self-proclaimed master of games..._

Tala tapped Max's shoulder gently, and Max turned to find Tala smiling gently at him. Max fond himself mesmerized by the warm blue glow in Tala's eyes, and his mouth fell open as he stared at the warm expression he had never seen before. That was until Ian cheered, and Tala's mouth curled into a little smirk.

"I WIN!" Ian jumped up and down, excitedly, with controller still in one hand, so the wire bounced up and down. "I finally beat Max!"

"Wha-" Max stared at the screen, where his vehicle had crashed. "N-No fair! You didn't win! Tala distracted me!"

"A win is a win, sore loser," Ian teased. "Thanks, cap'n!"

_Anything to help our members win. _Tala grinned.

"Tala!" Max whined. "How could you do that? You're evil!"

Tala gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

Soon, vacuuming sounds were heard, and they turned around to see... Bryan vacuuming the floor.

"Wow, Bryan," Ian said, amazed. "You never help to do chores."

"Shut up," Bryan said gruffly.

"I really appreciate this, Bryan," Rei thanked sincerely, smiling at Bryan. He retreated back to his room as everyone stared at Bryan.

"Ohhh, so that's what it takes," Ian wriggled his eyebrows. "An injured kitty."

_I'm proud of you, Bryan._ Tala grinned.

"I-I told you guys to shut up!" Bryan's face flushed.

"He's a tsundere~" Max said in a sing-song voice, and dodged a cushion thrown at him.

Everyone was already starting to get along. Tala smiled as Bryan stomped off in mock-anger.

...He thought too soon.

Tyson walked out of his room, yawning. Everyone stared at his face.

On his face, his black ink, was a picture of shit on his forehead, and cat whiskers on his cheeks, and panda eyes around his eyes.

"Ah, um..." Bryan stared. "Kinomiya..."

"...Yeah?" Tyson yawned.

"Ahhh! Shush, Bryan, shush!" Ian said hurriedly.

Everyone fell silent as Tyson walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kai!" Tyson greeted.

"H-Hn?" Kai looked up from his newspaper and spilled the coffee lifted in his hand in shock.

"Woah, what's wrong with you Kai, you look like you seen a ghost," Tyson grinned.

Kai started coughing, shakily putting down the cup.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tyson asked, confused.

Kai pushed past him to change out of his coffee soaked, hot clothes.

Finally, Tyson looked into the mirror at the sink. "AHHH! WHO DID THIS TO ME?"

Max snickered and Ian snorted in amusement as Tyson rushed back out to the living room in anger.

"Was it you?" Tyson pointed randomly at Tala.

Tala blinked in confusion.

"Was it you?" Tyson pointed at Bryan. Once Tyson's finger moved from Tala, though, Tala started to crack up and laugh.

"No, I did no shit!" Bryan protested, arms shaking with laughter.

"Was it you?" Tyson pointed at Max.

"Aww, Tyson, why would I EVER do that to you?" Max frowned, winking at Ian.

"Then it must be you!" Tyson pointed at Ian.

"Yes, it was me! A master always claims recognition for his work!" Ian said with wisdom, getting up to run away from Tyson.

"And his side-kick will never leave him to die alone!" Max laughed, getting up as well.

"Wha- Max? You betrayed me!" Tyson raged, chasing after the two laughing pranksters.

Tala and Bryan glanced at each other, then stole the seats where Max and Ian occupied to play games.

"Bryan!" Spencer huffed, a basket of folded laundry in his arms. "You promised Rei and I to do the housework!"

"Sorry Spen, I'm not the domestic type," Bryan grinned.

"I knew you'd quit. You actually lasted longer than I thought," Spencer sighed.

Kai came back out, dressed in a suit, probably to go to a meeting again. "Tala, I have to go out. Please talk to Chiba yourself later."

Tala nodded.

"No, I mean it, or he might come knocking at the door tomorrow," Kai frowned.

Tala sweatdropped and nodded again, eyes glued to the screen.

"AHHHH!" Max and Ian screamed, running into the living room again, circling around a table with Tyson following them.

"You guys stop this instant! Stop running in circles dammit!" Tyson thundered.

"...Tyson?" Hilary's jaw dropped at the sight as Kai pushed past her out the door.

"Ah, um, Hilary, this is..." Tyson said awkwardly.

"Pfft!" Hilary covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the bout of laughter that was about to spill from her mouth.

"Aw! Not you too!" Tyson huffed.

Deciding to take pity on Tyson, Tala gently took Tyson's hand in his and led him to Kai's room, and sat Tyson down on the bed. Tyson looked on in confusion as Tala rustled about, to take out Kai's make-up remover for his face paint and cotton wipes. Tala sat next to Tyson, making Tyson feel very self-conscious as Tala dabbed the cotton wipes with the liquid and leaned close to his face.

Tala had a look of concentration as his hand moved forward to hold Tyson's chin. His other hand wiped carefully at the vandalism on Tyson's face.

"So, um, Kai's shark fins aren't real after all, huh? Heh heh-" Tyson's lips were covered by a single finger. Tyson took the hint and stopped talking. It was a silent warning to not tease Kai, probably for Tyson's sake. Well, he owed Tala a favor now, anyway, so might as well. It was a death wish to poke fun at Kai afterall.

Tala smiled when he was done, moving away and throwing the used wipes into the dust bin and putting the remover back into the drawer. Tyson hurriedly rushed to a mirror and saw that his handsome face was handsome again!

"Woah, thanks Tala!" Tyson beamed.

Tala smiled warmly back at Tyson, to say that it was nothing.

Tyson blinked, feeling rather odd. "Uh, Tala? You haven't spoken since you came to the dojo... are you alright?"

Tala froze, smile dropping off his face.

"My gaming buddy!" Bryan cut in abruptly, stomping into the room. "There you are. I'm tired of waiting for you. Hurry!" Bryan dragged Tala out to play with him, unknowingly saving Tala.

****End of chapter 8*****

* * *

><p>XP: Longer chapter this time! :D<p> 


	9. A Break in Silence

XP: I see some constant reviewers. Really, thanks so much for the continued support and love even when I take long to update :)

Proven yet again, more reviews faster update :D

**Thanks to Nazrita, Kiray Himawari, Pheonix09, maham123, Rangerapprentice, and sarcasm for revieiwing!**

**And, sarcasm, I can't tell if what you're saying is sarcasm or not, because, well, because of your name.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

Tala and Ian snickered as Bryan and Rei chatted together outside in the yard.

"Bryan's getting along with kitty boyyyy." Ian sang loudly, ensuring that they both heard him.

"Shut it, twerp!" Bryan growled, embarrassed. Rei merely smiled.

He and Rei had been getting along now, after Bryan's deliberate tripping of Rei, and apologising and going out of his way to help Rei with housework for awhile. Rei had seen that maybe Bryan wasn't so bad afterall, and started to talk to him normally. To his surprise, Bryan reciprocated the genuine desire to understand each other by replying. Bryan apologised for being so harsh, and they now talked to each other about the sights in Japan, China and Russia. It was the first time for Bryan getting a friend outside the abbey, so Tala and Ian were actually overjoyed for their socially awkward friend.

"Hehe! Bryan and Rei, sitting on a treeeee, K.I.S-" Ian sang.

"You finish that line, and I'll kill you!" Bryan snarled, shaking his fists.

"Calm down, Bryan, he's just teasing," Rei said gently as Bryan fumed.

_Leave them alone and stop teasing, Ian,_ Tala chuckled, pulling his pouting friend away.

"Ian! Wanna play?" Max chirped happily, noticing Tala. "Oh, Tala! Wanna take turns?"

"Of course, dude!" Ian beamed, running to the sofa to take his favorite spot between the table and the sofa.

Max and Ian were saved when Hilary forced Tyson into his room to do his long overdue homework.

Tala smiled and shook his head at the bubbly blond's offer. He needed to talk to Chiba after all.

Tala moved into Kai's room and set up Kai's laptop.

"HI TALA!"

Tala flinched. Chiba's face popped on on the screen once the laptop was on!

"Haha, eh, sorry," Chiba said sheepishly, moving back a little to sit in his chair. "Was a bit excited waiting for you."

Tala gave a hesitant smile.

"Let's see, Kai ain't here. Any secretive things you don't want him to know about, don't worry about it. I've told no one else my patient's details. Even if you begged or bribed me, I would never tell anyone's secrets to you," Chiba smiled.

Tala nodded.

Chiba smiled. "Let's see now. You told me about the Blitzkrieg boys. I watched your matches on the tv. Are they with you in Japan as well?

Tala nodded again.

"Well, maybe you can talk to me about them today," Chiba suggested with a friendly smile.

_Who first?_

"Well, let's see. Start easy. Someone you have a lot of fun with," Chiba prompted.

_Bryan? Ian? _ Tala frowned a little, and settled on Bryan.

Well, there's Bryan. He's sort of the closest to me, we knew each other for quite long. He's hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. He is aggressive and violent usually, but he's a nice guy, really. He's very protective and wants to spend a lot of time with me. Tala smiled.

"And, um, how has he played a role in your... condition?" Chiba said tactfully.

_You don't have to mind so much,_ Tala grinned. _He's been very supportive, like Ian. He's hurt and sad, but still... he puts me before himself. _

"I want you to take a moment, remember a time when you and Bryan talked together alone and laughed at something you said," Chiba smiled lightly.

_"It's okay if we lost, really," Tala shrugged, looking at the cheering Bladebreakers from a distance. _

_"Are you serious, Tala? Imagine what Boris would do to us... do to you," Bryan frowned. _

_"Well then, at least we get to see him turn red and stomp his foot like a child in a tantrum and shriek," Tala said, grinning cheekily up at Bryan, trying to lighten up the situation. _

_Bryan laughed, and Tala started to laugh too. _

_"Oh, I've forgotten about that! It was so funny that the first time we saw it all of us were so stunned for five seconds before laughing like hyenas!" Bryan snickered. _

_"I wish I had a camera!" Tala beamed, faltering slightly when he caught Kai's concerned eye from a distance. _

_"Tala! Bryan!" Spencer hollered, with an absolutely miserable Ian beside him. "We need to go now!" _

"...The abbey can't even let you be happy for too long, huh?" Chiba said sadly, anger shining in his eyes.

Tala blinked. Huh? Chiba sounded like he was from the abbey.

But Chiba moved on quickly, smiling again. "Well then. Let's talk about the other boy. Ian?"

_Ian's cute and mischievious. He's the youngest one in our team, and he likes playing games and pranking people. He's sensitive towards people's feelings though, and is always on my side. _

"He sounds like a little brother, and Bryan sounds like an older brother," Chiba smiled sweetly. "I think these two people think of you as very important to them, like they are important to you. They will greatly help you along your recovery. They want to get back your voice, but they're all giving you time and space, aren't they? So you just stop worrying, and focus on recovering. Don't be stressed about it, let it come back to you naturally."

"For your type of mutism, I believe 90% of the people have recovered from it due to support from their loved ones. They take an average of a month to a few years, so don't worry," Chiba sighed lightly. "I know you're worried, wondering when and how to get it back, but I'll help you along slowly, alright?"

Tala smiled and nodded.

"Well then, there was one more person right?" Chiba prompted.

_Spencer. He's the mother of our group._ Tala paused, hesitating.

"Oh dear. I think I know what he's doing to you," Chiba frowned. "He causing you stress and panic, isn't he?"

_He's just... concerned over me. He can't take having things hidden from him very well so he erupts and screams. He gets very scary. But it's okay now, we reached an understanding. He feels better knowing that I'm seeing a psychiatrist. _

"That's... good then," Chiba chewed on his lower lip, thinking.

"Kai told me you guys are now living with the Bladebreakers, yes?" Chiba's lips curved upwards into a delightful smile. "How do you find them? I think they will be positive influences on both you and Kai."

_Ah,_ Tala smiled. _They are so innocent. It is very endearing. I think they are growing on me. _

"Kai says they are loud and annoying though," Chiba smirked.

_Well,_ Tala thought about it and smirked too. _Maybe a little. _

"Tala? What are you doing?" Tyson cracked open the door to look in.

Tala blinked, turning to stare at Tyson. He looked back at the computer screen, stunned to see the chat window and Chiba's face gone, in place of it a beyblade website.

"Oh, you're surfing the net. I'm bored of homework! Hilary just went to the kitchen to get a drink and-"

"TYSON!" Hilary growled. "I leave for a minute and you're distracted already?" She looked through the door to see an amused Tala, and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the disturbance, Tala, I'll bring this kid back to his room."

"What? No! I'm gonna die from homework overdose!" Tyson protested as Hilary grabbed his ear to drag him back. "Ow! Ow! Hilaryyyy!"

"How cute."

Tala turned back to the laptop to see Chiba's pleasant smiling face. "That's Tyson, right? Ah, the troubles of a teenage student."

Woah, how did Chiba do that?

"Well, let's move on. What would you want most to tell the people that are worried about you?" Chiba suggested. "Bryan, Spencer or someone. Imagine what you'd say to them when you got back your voice, and how they would react."

Tala gave a light smile.

* * *

><p><strong>**Tala's imagination**<strong>

"Bryan."

"Yeah?" Bryan was distractedly doing something else, not bothering to look up.

"Bryan," Tala chuckled. "I'm back."

Bryan froze. He slowly turned his head to stare at Tala, too shocked for words.

"My voice is back," Tala repeated.

Tala found himself in a bone crushing hug and Bryan mumbled Russian gibberish.

* * *

><p><strong>**Back to the session**<strong>

"That's sweet," Chiba gushed.

_Spencer'd cry. Heck, maybe all of them will cry._ Tala grinned toothily.

"You have to work towards that. Keep that day in mind, let it be your motivation," Chiba advised. "Often, it's due to the patient's will that they overcome their illnesses."

Tala nodded in determination.

The door opened again, but this time Chiba didn't disappear.

"Hi Kai!" Chiba chirped.

Kai nodded his greeting. Tala ignored Kai, still upset with him, because Kai pretended to be cold in front of the Bladebreakers.

"Aw, Tala, don't be angry," Chiba grinned. "Kai can't help it. It's his bad habit. He clams up around people and lashes out at them when they prod."

Kai sulked in acknowledgement, when Tala's shocked eyes went to him.

Chiba looked at Kai for a moment, and Kai nodded. Chiba started to ramble away, "You know, when I ask him to tell me about his most talkative period, it was with you. So I was very curious to meet you, especially since you're an abbey boy. You're the person he opens up most to, so I think you'd help him along while you're here."

Tala's mouth opened in a perfect O. He looked at Kai again, who glanced sideways in slight embarrassment. Tala looked down, embarrassed too. How could he get upset with Kai for ignoring him? Kai was struggling with his own problems too, and he didn't understand it, because he was too caught up with his own issues.

"It's not your fault, Tala," Chiba said knowingly.

Tala blinked, constantly amazed by both Chiba and everyone else here.

"Ah, I have to go," Chiba smiled sweetly. "I have another patient coming soon. Talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Both Kai and Tala nodded.

Kai and Tala stayed awkwardly together in the room for a moment.

"Hiro's home!" Tyson shouted cheerfully. "Dad too!"

Kai and Tala blinked as Hiro opened the room. They all stared at each other for awhile, before Kai regained the mean persona, scoffing in disgust at the dirt-covered Hiro.

"Did you come back from rolling in the mud?" Kai raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Why are you two in my room?" Hiro growled, as he carefully set down his large camping bag, wary of all the futons that covered the floor.

"Oh, er, Hiro... Grandpa lent Kai your room..." Tyson explained nervously.

"Well, now I'm back, so get out!" Hiro shook his finger at the door. Both Kai and Tala didn't budge.

"What's going on?" Max popped his head into the room curiously, with Ian's shorter head below his a moment later.

"A fight?" Bryan asked excitedly, scaring the hell out of Hiro when he appeared behind him.

Tala shivered as he stared at Hiro.

Dark blue hair, tall and lean stature, sunglasses covering his eyes, like those goggles...

Tala? Kai looked nervously at Tala, shifting in front of Tala to hid him from the eyes of the other people, successfully blocking Tala's view of Hiro as well.

"Well, it's Kai," Bruce said as he appeared to see the commotion. "Sorry, Kai. Hiro's back now, he wants his room back. I'll give you guys an hour to pack up. Alright?"

He dragged his other two sons to the living room to talk.

"Hiro, calm down..." Bruce said carefully.

"Calm down? When my room has been taken over by those Russian bastards?" Hiro raged. "Tyson! How could you just give my room out like it's for rent?"

"What?" Tyson screeched. "You're blaming me? Grandpa made that decision. Don't call them Russian bastards, you ass. You're hardly ever home anyway, I might as well give the room to someone who will use it, and not just leave it to collect dust!"

"Woah, Tyson's defending us," Ian said in awe.

"This is the only time I support Kinomiya," Bryan announced. It was a known fact he hated Hiro.

"Shhhh," Max hushed, a concentrated look on his face.

Rei smoothly intercepted the fight, smiling in a peaceful and calm manner with a tray in his hands. He set it down, pouring tea from the pot into teacups. "Here, you guys must be so tired after such a long trip. Have some tea, it'll calm your nerves. The bath is running now, just wait a while."

It only fueled the fight, though.

"See, Tyson? Why can't you just be like Rei and welcome us back?" Hiro complained as he and Bruce accepted the tea.

It was the first time anyone saw Max really angry, he tore out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Max rushed out into the living room, straight into Hiro's face. "You of all people have no right to say that! You haven't been like a brother to Tyson at all! You aren't at home most of the time, leaving Tyson with Grandpa. Have you ever thought of how Tyson feels? It's like not having a mother, a father, and a brother at the same time!" Max screamed, poking Hiro's chest hard, "Even the RUSSIANS, as you put it, you dammit racist, are more like a brother than you!"

Rei panicked, and started to pull at Max's arm, shaking his head.

"No, Rei! Let me talk!" Max thundered.

"Maxie..." Tyson whispered. "It's okay, Maxie, thank you."

Hiro and Bruce were both silent. Bruce had a guilty and ashamed look on his face. Ever since his wife died, he had been fully engrossed in his work as an archaeologist, rarely returning home. Hiro joined him after he graduated from school, but Tyson still had school to finish, and so he was left in Grandpa's care. Hiro had a complex look on his face, finding something to say.

"Wow, Maxie," Ian said in awe. Sweet, little Maxie... was fuming mad right now, speaking up for his best friend.

"You know, one day, while we were in school, Grandpa accidentally fell on the steps, you know that?" Max said, eyes flaring in anger. "Tyson was so scared when the school phoned him, telling him Grandpa was in the hospital with a broken leg. Luckily, Kai was home, and he ran while carrying Grandpa to the hospital!"

"Max, stop it," Tyson grabbed at Max's arm with trembling hands. It was obvious he was crying, all the loneliness and emotional pain from not having the company of his family, except his Grandpa. All this time, he was trying so hard to be cheerful and happy, waiting for them to come home, waiting for news, a letter... And he confided in Max his pain sometimes, at night, and Max would listen quietly and offer him the hug and company of a best friend.

"What? Where's Dad now?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"He's in bed, actually," Rei informed nervously. "He can't move too much, his leg is still broken. I take his meals up for him."

"LOOK AT YOUR SON, DAMMIT!" Max cried, actually grabbing fistfuls of Bruce's shirt and shaking him. "You're only home for once a year, and you only stay a few days! And when you're here, you don't even act like a father!"

But Bruce couldn't. Tyson's eyes were just like his wife's. Tyson's bubbly personality and strong will was just like her. He couldn't face Tyson properly, not even after all this time. Defeated and weary, Max sighed, deflating like a balloon, Bruce's shirt slipping out of his grasp.

Kai went out now, deeming it the time he stepped in. Putting an arm around Tyson, he bodily dragged Tyson away, bringing Tyson back to his room, with Rei following worriedly. Kai stepped back out, leaving the emotionally hurt Tyson to Rei, and stared Hiro and Bruce in the eyes boldly.

"Please stay the fuck out of Tyson's life, or stay the fuck in," Kai said his wise words of wisdom.

"You have no right to interfere in our family's matters," Hiro said darkly, getting up to go after Tyson. Kai grabbed his arm in a painfully tight grip, and they engaged in a glaring competition.

"Max, Tyson needs you," Kai said in a quiet but authoritive tone. Max nodded and quickly rushed to Tyson's room as well, and the click signified the locking of the door.

"The bath is ready, Rei," Spencer announced, looking confused at the scene in front of his eyes. "Kai, let go of Hiro! What are you doing?"

Kai loosened his grip and Hiro tore his arm away viciously, not ceasing eye contact. Hiro decided to bath first, since he was indeed stinking.

With Hiro gone, Bryan and Ian slipped out into the living room.

Kai rushed back to the room though.

"Huh. Weird," Bryan stared at Kai's retreating back. "Anyway. Family drama was awesome."

Bruce coughed from his place on the sofa.

"What? I speak the truth," Bryan said bluntly, getting a hit on the head from Spencer.

"Enemy!" Ian declared, pointing at Bruce. "Maxie's enemy is my enemy!"

"Lol, and I'm just gonna join in for the heck of it," Bryan grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>***Hiro's room***<strong>

"Tala?" Kai called out gently at the shivering figure.

Tala sat in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his knees, fingernails digging into his arms hard as he breathed in and out quickly, as though hyperventilating. His eyes were staring into space, unseeing.

"Tala, what happened?" Kai asked softly, sitting down. "You're safe, Tala. You're in Tyson's dojo. We're all here, Blitzkrieg boys, Bladebreakers."

_He... He looks like..._

**FLASH.**

_A wicked and cruel smile that spread across thin lips._

**FLASH.**

_The hot breath that got close to his ear, whispering dark words._

**FLASH.**

_The slimy touch that burned a trail through his skin..._

**FLASH.**

_The unimaginable pain._

**FLASH.**

_The non-stop screaming... his screaming._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala screamed, with his eyes squeezed shut, scaring Kai into jolting. The Blitzkrieg boys also rushed in, worried at the familiar scream. The all too familiar scream they heard at the abbey.

"Tala! Tala!" Ian called worriedly, the fastest in getting over.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tala's voice never stopped screaming, it was like he didn't even pause to breathe. Tala shifted his hands to clutch at his head, as though willing the images and sensations to go away.

"Tala, you need to stop... you need to breathe," Spencer said loudly, trying to get to Tala's mind, through all the screaming. He laid a hand on Tala's shoulder, and Tala flinched away, his voice getting louder and louder and more desperate.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Bryan hollered.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, TALA!" Kai's shout echoed, and they realised Tala stopped screaming.

Broken sobs replaced the screaming, growing softer and softer.

"Tala?" Bryan called gently.

Tala looked up, the tears drying up. Blankly, he stared at all of them.

_Who are you all?_

**_***End of chapter 9***_**

* * *

><p><em>XP: Hope it doesn't disappoint you guys! I just let it flow this time, so the connection and flow of the story may not be very smooth. Forgive me! <em>


	10. A Name from Silence

XP: New chapter! :D I am in my holidays now.

**Thanks to my reviewers, Kiray Himawari, kaillinne arami, tragedymaster01, Nazrita, Pheonix09, maham123, calg123 and rangerapprentice for reviewing! :D So many of you! **

_It's really hard to capture the emotions properly, and I think... I think the story is starting to write itself. It's going past what I originally planned for it, and some things are just spur of the moment, like Tyson. _

_I'm sorry towards people you like Hiro... every story needs a bad guy!_

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

"What? Tala, don't you recognize us?"

A blank look remained in Tala's eyes, instead of recognition.

He smiled when he saw Bryan though.

He moved his mouth, found he couldn't speak, and frowned.

_Where are we? _

"We're at Kino- ... a friend's house, Tala," Bryan said simply in Russian, understanding where Tala's memories were stuck at. Before the abbey.

_A rich friend?_

Bryan gave a worried and nervous smile. "Well, yes... In... Japan."

_Japan? _Tala blinked._ But how? We were on the streets of Russia..._

Bryan was very flustered. He was never good at lying to Tala.

_What happened, Bryan? _

"We're sent to Japan to live with this family!" Ian blurted out, the best at spinning lies. "You see, they came to Russia and saw homeless boys, so they... decided to help all of us!"

Tala started to smile, sweetly, brightly.

It was such an innocent, blessed smile, that they started to feel bad for the lie.

Tala started to laugh, eyes twinkling. He turned to Bryan, whispering soundless words of how lucky and fortunate they were, of how they'd never have to steal and be hit ever again.

And they all felt depressed, because they knew, Tala went into the abbey like all of them, instead of being saved. They saw, that if someone had saved Tala, took him away from the streets, Tala would live everyday smiling like a naive boy everyday, joy and laughter in his live, not plagued by the bad memories. Tala laughed, pulling Bryan to him, embracing him, whispering how they would be brothers, back then, and now.

So, who are they? Tala asked, turning to smile in a friendly manner at the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys in the room.

Ian looked like he was physically struck. And he would have stumbled backwards and fell, if not for the firm grip from Spencer on his shoulder. Spencer's face was grim. Kai looked horribly confused, and he was rushing for his laptop.

"Oh. Er, the tiny one's Ian, the big one's Spencer, the one with freaky red eyes is Kai," Bryan said awkwardly. "All Russians."

"Something bad happened?" Chiba's voice sounded in the room, just when the laptop switched on.

"Amnesia," Kai replied darkly.

"Trigger?" Chiba asked immediately, sitting up straighter.

"I have no idea," Kai said. "I think it was the appearance of Hiro."

"Hiro... Tyson's brother?" Chiba questioned, chewing on his lower lip. "He worked under cover in the abbey before right? He always wears that sunglasses or goggles thing..." Chiba thought for a while. "Perhaps he reminded Tala of something, someone? Let me see Tala."

Kai pointed the webcam towards Tala. Tala was still smiling in relief and happiness.

Chiba faltered. "You have to make a choice, Kai."

Kai frowned.

"It might be better if he never remembers," Chiba said softly. "All abbey boys are plagued with a darkness, even after I help them. Their innocence is shattered, they can never really reintegrate into society. Tala... right now, he's... whole. Take your time, discuss if the Blitzkrieg boys."

Tala was tentatively shaking the hand of Ian, who gave him a shaky smile. Tala beamed brightly at the attempt, smiling bright enough for the both of them.

_Let's get along, _Tala said, shaking Spencer's hand now.

When Tala looked at Kai expectantly, Kai couldn't stand it anymore and he dashed out of the house, ignoring the shouts behind him.

It's all my fault. I made things even worse. I shouldn't have asked him to come to Japan. But... is it really for the worst? He can't remember me, the Blitzkreig boys, but now... he's a clean slate. He can start afresh, in a loving place. He won't be haunted by the nightmares, won't remember the trauma that made him lose his voice...

"Kai," It was a soft sound, made mostly of air instead of vocals. But it became insistent behind him. "Kai, Kai..."

Kai stopped and waited, and Tala caught up to him.

_You don't like me? Is that why you're running? _Tala asked, rather hurt.

Kai's brain finally registered, Tala attempted to call his name.

_I want you to like me, we'll be living together now,_ Tala mouthed with surprising naivety. _What should I do to make you like me?_

A half smile reached Kai's face, and Tala's blue eyes brightened in hope.

"Call me Kai again," Kai said.

"Kai," It was breathed out, a breathless voice, one you would have after much running. It was forced out, formed with air, as though Tala had no vocal chords. It was quiet, and could barely be heard. But it was something. It was progress. Tala was still looking at Kai with those wet, hopeful blue eyes.

"Tala," Kai called out in response, sighing. He pulled Tala closer to him, resting their foreheads together. Tala trustingly let him, eyes showing the confusion. But Kai's touch felt familiar and safe to him... it wasn't painful like those street boys he met, it was like Bryan's touch. "Tala..." Kai repeated, pressing his lips gently to Tala's forehead.

Tala chuckled as Kai's hair tickled him.

_We're okay now? You don't hate me?_ Tala questioned worriedly.

"Silly, Kai laughed, resting his chin on Tala's head. "I never hated you."

This time, Kai swore, he would protect Tala.

Tala frowned momentarily at the surprising familiarity of Kai, but brushed it off, smiling up at Kai again. He grabbed Kai lightly around the wrist and started to pull him back into the house.

"So what should we do?" Ian asked hurriedly, as Tala was chatting with Bryan. Ian, Spencer and Kai now sat together in the room, trying to come to a conclusion.

"I think... we should leave him as he is," Kai suggested, sighing.

No one refuted him, all thinking in silence.

"He... called my name. Granted, it was soft, and had almost no sound, but..." Kai gave a half smile, perking the interest of both Ian and Spencer.

"Maybe... we should," Spencer frowned.

Hiro burst into the room, clad in only a towel.

Tala visibly flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as Bryan shifted in front of him to block the view.

"Get... out... of my room!" Hiro growled.

Kai tilted his head at the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, who all didn't bother picking up the futons, walking out, forming a protective barrier around Tala as Hiro leaned against the door. Only Kai was left, and Kai quietly picked up his bag of personal items and laptop, before moving out.

"My room stinks of Russians now!" Hiro frowned.

In Kai's opinion, it should smell pretty darn good, what with Kai's expensive brand name cologne, Spencer's deodorant and all.

When Hiro thought Kai left he plopped onto the bed and breathed in the smell of Kai's cologne.

Kai smirked. See? Pretty darn good. And very stalkerish, Kai decided, moving away into the living room.

As he passed Tyson's room, he could hear the soft sobs, and he faltered in his steps.

"Stupid Hiro," Kai growled lowly in his throat.

"What did you say?"

Kai smirked, never caught off guard visibly, even if he was. He turned to see the challenge in Hiro's eyes. "What did you think I said?" Kai purred darkly.

"Hah, too cowardly to say it again?" Hiro huffed, now wearing black track pants and a white singlet.

"I don't like to repeat myself," Kai replied, crossing his arms, red eyes burning intensely. "It's not strange that you didn't hear me. You only like to listen to yourself talk."

Hiro frowned, leaning closer to Kai, bending down as he was taller. Kai stared defiantly up at Hiro, challenging him to do something.

"Well, I'm offering to listen now," Hiro prompted, inhaling the scent of the sexy cologne that emanated from Kai's being.

"Then listen to the sadness you've caused in your little brother," Kai snarled, pushing Hiro away from him roughly.

"He's just being a drama queen, in the stages of puberty," Hiro shrugged. Kai's face turned darker when he heard that.

"Problems, Hiwatari?" Bryan came up, dislike clear on his features. He was flanked by Spencer, and with the two tall Russians by Kai's side, Hiro seemed more hesitant.

"Yes, a rather big one," Kai said, looking at Hiro pointedly.

"Oh, the bastard," Bryan snorted, cracking his knuckles. "I say we should just beat him to the ground, send him to the hospital and be done with it."

"Stop fighting," The voice called weakly from the room. It was clearly Tyson's.

Kai moved his hand, stopping Bryan. They shouldn't be doing this in front of Tyson's room.

A click was heard, the unlocking of the door, and Max's fluffy head appeared when the door opened, his body hiding the view inside the room. "Kai, I think you should come in."

Kai nodded, giving Bryan and Hiro a warning glare, signalling Spencer to look after the two hotheaded people.

Kai carefully stepped in, watching as Tyson honked and blew his nose in a tissue on the bed, eyes red and puffy, like Max's. It was obvious the empathetic boy was crying along with his friend. Rei was rubbing soothing circles on a distraught Tyson's back. Kai sighed, and decided to do what he did best when he had no wise words of wisdom or experience for the sort of matter to offer.

He did the unexpected.

He sat beside Tyson, and roughly put his arm around Tyson, pulling Tyson towards him.

Tyson started to wail, started to mumble about Hiro being a jerk, about how lonely he felt, about how it shouldn't be like this, seeing them after so long, saying how he wished they would stay.

"Yes, yes," Kai said quietly, holding Tyson close as Tyson let everything out.

Tyson was pretty much one of the strongest person Kai knew. To see Tyson break down because of Hiro... it was, well, stupid and infuriating.

"Sorry, Kai," Tyson mumbled through his snot and tears, which stained Kai's shirt. He felt embarrassed, and moved backwards, away from the embrace. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, attempting to be strong.

"That's it, Tyson," Rei encouraged, smiling. "Be strong."

"Yeah, Tyson, ignore that ass," Max frowned, sniffing too.

"You'll get past this, like how you overcame every obstacle to become the beyblade champion," Kai said wisely.

"Thanks guys," Tyson laughed. "I look at mess now, don't I? I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." Tyson got up, with Max tagging behind him.

Rei smiled, looking from Tyson to Kai. "That was nice of you, Kai."

"Hn," Kai moved out of the room, his business was done here. He went to the living room, which became the Blitzkrieg boy's nice base. Bryan and Hiro were having a staring competition, or so it seemed.

"Tv. Ours," Bryan insisted, as Ian played his game on the screen. Bryan wanted to watch him play, but he was currently busy glaring.

"It's MY house," Hiro said angrily.

"Come on, stop fighting," Spencer sighed. "Bryan, don't be unreasonable. I'm sure we could work out a tv schedule?"

Tala sat close to Ian quietly, both watching the graphics that flashed on the screen, pretending not to hear anything.

"I paid for the electricity, our TV," Kai declared victoriously, moving over to his bag to take our a shirt to change into.

"WHAT?" Hiro raged. "Isn't Dad or Grandpa paying the bills?"

"Like what your shitty jobs send back is enough," Kai snorted, turning away, pulling off his shirt. "Those are spent on Tyson's school fees. Don't you know how expensive it is nowadays? Grandpa's dojo isn't having many students, so how could he earn money?"

"But you-" Hiro stared openly at Kai's exposed back.

"Max's mum offered to pay, but I couldn't accept that," Kai shrugged, pulling on the clean shirt. "She has conditions, which are to report whatever we do to her etc."

Bryan stole the can of unopened cola in Hiro's hand. "Our cola. Kai paid."

Ian smirked victoriously as he continued to pretend being fully engrossed in the game.

Hiro opened and closed his mouth, cheeks red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Bryan..." Spencer chided.

"He asked for it, claiming things first," Bryan shrugged, popping open the cola and handing it over to Tala for the first sip. Tala smiled sweetly and accepted it with both hands, feeling the coldness of the can with his hands.

"All your money is from your rotten, dirty cash from your grandfather anyway!" Hiro spat.

Kai froze. Everyone froze. Ian's car in the game crashed, making a loud dramatic sound.

Bitter anger burned in the fiery depths as Kai rose to the challenge again. "Oh? And you do not use your dad's money?"

"I'm helping him on his job and earning money as well now," Hiro replied smugly. "I'm going to pay him back slowly."

"Are you suggesting I help Voltaire in his work then?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "The court gave me his money when he was jailed. It is mine now. Are you sure you are not just jealous of my dirty, rotten heaps of cash?"

"Of course I'm not jealous," Hiro bristled, even as he stared at the car parked outside the house, the sleek black car that was Kai's. Bryan pointedly picked up the car keys on the table and threw it from one hand to the other.

"Your cash is earned from the expense of forgoing your family," Kai said darkly, looking pointedly at the direction of Tyson's room.

"Your cash is from destroying families!" Hiro shot back.

"We abbey boys have no fucking families!" Kai thundered. "We were taken from the streets or SOLD!"

Huffing, out of breath from all the anger, Kai and Hiro glared at each other.

"What about the guards killed? The politicians?" Hiro challenged.

"The guards torture kids anyway, they deserve to die!" Kai growled. "The politicians are corrupt, they do sick things in their spare time. They are better off not living!"

"Are you condoning killing?" Hiro asked, outraged. "Are you judging the worth of human lives?"

"Kill, or be killed," Kai replied darkly. "That is how we lived."

"Kai," Tala mumbled, reaching out to pull at Kai's hand.

Kai's eyes immediately softened, losing the harsh red glow. He tilted his head to the side, turning slightly to look at the worried and concerned Tala, as Tala gripped his hand tighter. _Why are you fighting with him? Is he not part of this family which adopted us? I don't understand what you guys are talking about. _

Bryan sipped his cola loudly, appreciating the argument. Spencer smacked his head, making him spill cola.

"Fuck you, Spencer!" Bryan whined, pointing at his soiled shirt.

"It's nothing, Tala," Kai explained, in a gentle tone. A tone that made Hiro bristle and growl and stomp out of the room.

"I swear he likes you," Ian muttered. "Hiro, I mean."

"...I'd rather not think about it," Kai admitted.

* * *

><strong>***Tyson***<strong>

"Dad?" Tyson called hesitantly, peeking into his Dad's room. Bruce had just finished his bath, and was sitting on the bed with heavy shoulders, weary and tired from his long trip.

"Tyson, I'm sorry..." Bruce rubbed his face with a large hand.

"It's not your fault, Dad," Tyson mumbled, going closer.

Bruce didn't look at him though.

As the seconds passed, Tyson felt his heart hurting more and more, like it was slowly being ripped apart. He paused in his steps, watching as Bruce heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, Tyson, I wish I could've come home earlier..." Bruce started hesitantly.

That caused something in Tyson to snap.

_Sorry? He's sorry? Like an apology can solve anything. He could've come home, he chose to take one assignment after another, just to get away from this house, get away from me. How many times has he returned, and apologised for the same thing? He isn't even looking me in the eye... He's lying, like it would magically solve everything, like all those days I've spent missing them are nothing... What about my feelings? Doesn't he care? He's just trying to patronize me, to get me off his back!_

"You liar."

"W-what?"" Bruce finally looked up at his son.

"You would've never come home if you could!" Tyson accused. "Because you don't want to look at my face!"

"Tyson, no, it's not like that," Bruce said weakly.

"Because I look like mum, isn't it? Because I act like her," Tyson shouted, new tears springing to his eyes. Silence met his ears. "See? I'm right. But don't you know how much you're hurting me? For a mother I can hardly remember?"

"I know I haven't been a good father towards you, Tyson," Bruce said awkwardly.

"You're making me hate mum, making me hate you."

"You can hate me, Tyson, I know it's my fault..." Bruce sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. "But don't hate her. She never did anything wrong."

"Never did anything wrong? You guys lied to me, saying that she died. She ran away with another man," Tyson huffed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"H-How did you..." Bruce looked up, alarmed.

"She found me. She saw me when we were touring for the beyblade championships. And I knew it was her. She really looked like me," Tyson said bitterly. "She even dresses like me and sounds like me. She's with this rich, foreign blond guy."

"Tyson, I... I only wanted-"

"You lied to me. With Hiro and Grandpa. You all lied to me, for all these years. And I was just going to pretend I didn't know anything," Tyson looked away, eyes burning in betrayed anger. "But I couldn't take it anymore. Not with how you two treat me."

"Tyyyysonnn!" Max's voice sounded outside, as though looking for him.

"In here, Maxie," Tyson called out, turning for the door.

"Tyson, I can explain..." Bruce said desperately.

"Tyson?" Max asked quietly, when he saw the anguish and pain on his friend's face as the door opened.

"Let's go, Max," Tyson growled, tugging Max along, making sure he slammed the door loudly, as though breaking the thing that connected them, their family bond.

Just like how Bruce pretended he never existed and cut him away when he went on those jobs.

It may be childish, may be juvenile, but Tyson was going to run away from home. He was tired of smiling, tired of laughing, tired of being strong, tired of pretending not knowing anything.

Tyson went back to his room to pack, and before he knew it, everyone was outside his room, all of their bags packed and ready to go.

"G-Guys?" Tyson stuttered, eyes wide.

"Come on, Tyson, you think we'd let you go alone?" Max grinned, trying to make the situation lighter.

"Yeah, you invited us here after all," Rei smiled.

"Like I'm going to stay here with Hiro while you're gone," Kai deadpanned, holding onto a confused Tala.

"Anywhere without him is better place," Bryan shrugged.

"I only hope we're going to a place with games," Ian moaned, while tapping on his PSP.

"Kai has called for a cab, and he's driving us there as well, we're going to his mansion," Spencer informed, smiling, bringing cheers from Ian. Kai's place had all sorts of electronics!

"But you can't hide there forever," Kai warned.

"I know. Thanks, Kai," Tyson laughed, though everyone could here the fragility and relief in it. He was putting himself together after he broke.

"We're all here for you Tyson," Max put an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

*****End of chapter 10*****

* * *

><strong><strong>

_XP: Hope you guys liked it! And the gay parts, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. xD_


	11. Opposite of silence!

**XP: Sorry for taking so long! This chapter is longer though :) It's more of a filler chapter, sorry! But from this, we can see that Tala's not the only one that needs help...**

**Thanks to my reviewers, a lot of you this time !: Guest** (LOL), **Efyraa** (Glad you're back!), **Kiray Himawari** (I'm sorry for the delay as well), **Pheonix09**(I'm not a TyKa writer D;) , **maham123**(thank you :D) ,** country-grl20**(New reviewer :O) , **Rangerapprentice** (thank you, that means a lot to me ^^),** grimnessreaper**(yes, because I am a huge talakai fan!), **Nazrita**(Thank you for your praise :D),** love-sunny88**( here's the update :D).

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

Bryan couldn't help it.

The cravings.

The itch.

He snuck out late at night from Kai's dark mansion. He went out through the window, climbed down stealthily, until he was on the grass, and ran the long grass patch...

Until...

Red eyes shone eerily in the darkness.

"Gah!" Bryan called out, alarmed, as it jumped on him and held a hand to his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked harshly.

Kai removed his hand, and Bryan coughed. "None of your business, Hiwatari!" Bryan shoved Kai off him roughly, but Kai merely stumbled lightly getting back onto his feet easily, irking Bryan.

"You'll be back?" Kai asked sharply, dusting himself off.

Bryan snorted. "Course. Tala is here." He started to run off again, scaling the high wall around the mansion easily.

Kai merely stood there, staring up at the sky full of stars.

"You could've said you were worried, you know," Chiba said quietly, voice coming from Kai's phone in his pocket.

"Stop hacking into my things," Kai replied simply.

"You didn't eat the sleeping pills," Chiba said, a statement.

"..."

"Kai, I told you, they are not a weakness. Rather, avoiding sleep because you're scared, that's cowardliness. Don't abbey boys take whatever they can to fight? Take the pills. Sleep. Win them, don't let them plague you in where you should find comfort," Chiba counseled.

"Tomorrow," Kai breathed out, finding a nice spot to lean against the wall to look up.

"You better," Chiba growled, before a beep sound indicated he'd left.

Kai had no idea how long he just stood there.

But it must be pretty darn long, since he smelt Bryan coming back, reeking of alcohol.

Bryan couldn't even find the door, smacking into the wall loudly where Kai was, making Kai wince, as it sounded like it would hurt, a lot.

And Bryan started retching.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut in stress, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dear lord... He'd have to hire someone to clean that up. It's unsightly.

"None of my business indeed," Kai huffed under his breath.

Carefully getting up, picking a spot that would be safe for him to land on, he scaled the wall nimbly and jumped to the other side, to see Bryan slumped at the wall, close to his vomit.

Kai sighed, and set to the task of carrying Bryan. He pulled Bryan's arm around his neck, and put his other arm around Bryan's waist, hoisting him up. He started to drag in incoherent Bryan to the gate and back into the house.

The painful part was up the stairs, where Kai had to bodily drag him up.

Bryan had a nice collection of scars afterwards.

When Kai finally managed to haul Bryan back into his room, he breathed a sigh of relief, dropping Bryan on the bed. That was until Bryan fumbled around, grabbing blindly at Kai. "Come on, babe..."

"Bryan, I am not... a babe," Kai scowled, trying to detach the hands from his shirt.

Bryan suddenly latched onto Kai's shoulders with his teeth.

"Ow! Bryan!" Kai growled, smacking Bryan painfully on the head.

Bryan finally fell unconscious.

Kai stared with disdain at the bite on his shoulder. Oh, what would people think... He sighed, and set about the work of changing Bryan into clean clothes and wiping him off with a cool cloth. He supposed Spencer would usually do this, but the gentle giant really deserved a break after working hard yesterday cleaning the old dusty mansion down when they first arrived, so Kai didn't want to wake him up.

Kai stared at Bryan's bleeding head and sighed. He searched around, finding bandages. When he found it, he grasped it in his hand and went back to Bryan's side, carefully wrapping his head up.

Now, one would think Kai would be very good at bandages, but it only got worse and worse, until Bryan's head looked like a messy mummy head. Kai frowned. Oh well. It would have to do. When he looked out of the window, he saw the sky lightening. He supposed he should go shop for groceries in Spencer's stead. He owed him a favor after all. Swinging his car keys, he went out of his mansion to get his car.

"Can I go with you?"

Kai turned to see Max smiling sweetly at him, still dressed in pajamas.

Kai blinked. It was rare to see someone up so early. He nodded.

"Wait for me!" Max chirped, dashing back into the mansion to change.

Kai started the car first, and sat inside to wait for Max. A few moments later, Max rushed towards him, hair messy from waking up. "To tell the truth, I couldn't really sleep because I was so scared of the dark," Max admitted laughingly, entering the car.

Amused Kai raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to buckle up and started to drive off.

"You know, I watch all the horror movies, and my imagination just goes wild," Max chuckled. "I went to sleep with Tyson, but he snores so loud!"

"And you're still energetic," Kai snorted.

"Ah! Don't you know? Sometimes when you don't sleep you get all happy and giggly like an insane person," Max grinned. "And I know you'd buy me a super large ice-cream if I go with you."

"Hn," Kai smiled. Max was like a little brother to him, he liked spoiling him with treats. Especially if he had to go on a business trip, he would bring all sorts of goodies and souvenirs back for Max, who liked collecting them. Max liked buying stuff at the countries they went to during the beyblade championship.

"Erm," Max blushed, glancing awkwardly at the bite on Kai's shoulder.

"Hm?" Kai questioned gently.

"Ehhhhh, it's nothing!" Max said flusteredly, laughing awkwardly.

Kai blinked in confusion. They reached quickly, and Max rushed out to the ice-cream store to order immediately.

"I want chocolate and strawberry and mint and vanilla and mango and-" The owner was by now, used to Max's orders, and was calmly writing down everything. "And all on one cone!"

"Here ya go, lil' lad," The owner beamed at Max's enthusiasm.

"Thank you sir!" Max thanked politely, receiving his large treat with both hands, eyes wide with the prospect of the sugar rush of the blissful delight to come. Kai took out his black lather wallet and handed the man a note...

FLASH.

Both Kai and Max winced.

A reporter was taking pictures of them, early in the morning?

"Kai Hiwatari! Wow, I've struck big! Can you answer a few questions? What's your relationship with Max Tate?" The reporter asked excitedly.

"Why, he's my son," Kai deadpanned.

"I knew it! He's your... what?" The reporter blinked, just as Kai was pulling Max away. They went into the supermarket, and Kai started to find the things on the shopping list as Max licked his icecream happily, pushing the cart with his body as he hunched over the handles, hands holding his treat in front of his face.

FLASH.

"Can you at least not on the flash?" Kai asked irritably, getting a headache. He, afterall, had not slept.

"Oh, I think we're running out of those headache pills," Max frowned as he saw Kai pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll go get some for you." Max headed off, leaving the cart there.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Kai sighed irritably. The reporter only grinned.

"Look..." Kai muttered.

"Yes?" The reporter beamed eagerly.

"It's too early for this," Kai growled, red eyes glowing dangerously. "You know I can make you disappear from the face of the world if I want to..."

"I...I'll be going now!" The reporter stuttered.

Kai can just imagine all the headlines...

Kai Hiwatari part of the MAFIA!

Kai Hiwatari with team mate and lover, Max Tate...

"I'm back Kai!" Max beamed, plopping the bottles into the cart, his ice-cream gone and eaten in the short while he was gone. "Oh, the reporter's gone?"

Kai nodded quietly. "It's that bad now?" Max frowned, feeling the pain for Kai. He reached his hands up to Kai's face, rubbing the sides of Kai's temples with his thumbs, massaging it.

"...Let's go now," Kai said awkwardly, turning away.

"...Okay," Max smiled sheepishly.

Kai paid, and carried most of the groceries. Max swung his bags around cheerily as he skipped down the road to the car. They went home together in silence, as Max dozed off in the car.

"Kai, you're back," Spencer smiled as Kai opened the car door.

"Un, I bought the groceries," Kai tilted his head to the back seats.

"Thanks, Kai..." Spencer took the groceries gratefully as Kai gently lifted Max's body in his arms.

Kai nodded, carrying Max in. Upon inspection, the blond boy had dark circles under his eyes. He really couldn't fall asleep... Kai thought for awhile. What would aid Max in his sleep? He remembered that old teddy bear he used to have as a kid... that he wrapped up in plastic bags and threw into the closet when he came back to japan to visit and found it. Hm. That would do. He heard that Max slept better with a stuffed toy in his arms. He brought Max back to his guest room, before rushing towards his room and rummaging in the closet.

He found it. As he pulled out the large brown bear, a wave of nostalgia hit him. He sighed, and carried it to Max's room. Gently, he pushed it near Max, and Max's arms immediately flung out and grabbed it, pulling it tight to his chest, sighing at its fluffiness.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai..."

Kai's eye twitched in annoyance as he took out his phone hurriedly in case Max woke up. "What the hell do you want, Chiba?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." Chiba said quietly. "Besides you and Tala, there are three other boys right? From the Blitzkrieg team. Do you think they have any troubles...?"

Kai thought for awhile.

Bryan had alcohol issues, he supposed. But he didn't really know them that well, he'd been separated from them for quite some time. Tala would know, but Tala had amnesia...

"**What are you doing**?" A familiar voice asked sweetly in Russian

Kai turned to see Tala peeking in from the door with a curious smile.

"**Ah, um...**" Kai glanced sideways for a moment, thinking. "**Talking with a friend is all**," Kai looked back with a hesitant smile.

"**Really?**" Tala perked up. "**A friend you made in Japan? Or is he from Russia?**"

"**Hello Tala!**" Chiba greeted cheerfully from the phone, changing it to loudspeaker. "**My name is Chiba, I'm from Russia, but I'm in Japan now. Kai told me tons about you!" **

"**Oh, hello Chiba,**" Tala greeted back shyly looking at the phone.

"**We can be friends too**," Chiba proposed, making Tala smile again.

"**Sure!**" Tala readily agreed.

"**I'll talk to you via webcam every few days then**," Chiba concluded. "**Byebye Tala!** Kai, I'll talk to you later."

"**Byebye**," Tala chuckled happily.

Kai clutched the phone in his hand tighter. The old Tala would never make friends so readily or be so delighted with meeting new people. The old Tala would not be so trusting. The new Tala sought joy in having more friends and was easily happy. Should they really change him back? Wouldn't it be better to have a new life, to forget everything that happened?

How many times had they thought of killing themselves, or wanting to be somewhere else from the abbey? To have a normal life? To forget everything? Now that one of them achieved it, are they going to take the new freedom of their friend away? They really needed to discuss this.

But Kai pondered about what Chiba had said. Did the rest of them need help as well? Perhaps Tyson?

"Breakfast!" Rei hollered cheerily from the kitchen.

"**Let's go Kai,**" Tala beamed. Tala grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Kai pulled away when they neared the kitchen, making Tala look at him with confusion and a bit of hurt.

"Kai, morning," Rei greeted. Spencer poured a cup of coffee and set it on the table for Kai.

"Don't wake up Max and Bryan," Kai said softly as Rei prepared to go wake the others, nodding in thanks to Spencer. "They slept late."

Rei nodded, rushing up to call the other members. He paused when he neared Ian's room. Would Ian appreciate being woken up by someone unfamiliar? He knocked gently, and was startled when he heard Ian say, "Come in."

Rei opened the door to see Ian on the computer, with eye bags under his eyes. He appeared to have been playing the whole night. The room was dark, and only the glow of the computer illuminated Ian's face.

"Ian? Breakfast is ready..." Rei said hesitantly.

"Kay, thanks," Ian replied, but showed no intention of moving.

"It's bad to stay up late gaming," Rei chided gently. "You'll hurt your eyes."

"Ya ain't my mother," Ian retorted as he shot more gory zombies.

Rei frowned. "Come on, Ian. Go eat."

"Meh, after this game," Ian shrugged.

Accepting the answer, Rei moved to Tyson's room. Rei's heart ached when he opened the door to Tyson's room. Tyson had obviously cried himself to sleep, with the many tissues on the ground, tear-stained cheeks and mussed up hair. He was in some ridiculous position snoring loudly, he was curled up into a ball and frowning.

"Hey, Tyson," Rei called softly, gingerly treading over to Tyson. He shook Tyson's body. "Tyson? Breakfast is ready."

"Huh?" Tyson woke up quickly, showing that he had not slept well. "Oh, Rei..." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Alright, I'm coming. Hold on."

Rei moved out to give Tyson his privacy, just in time to see Spencer storm out of Ian's room with him pulling a protesting Ian's ear.

"Ow, Spencer!" Ian whined. "Lemme go! I haven't saved yet!"

"Yeah, you haven't saved the whole night and you wouldn't save the whole day!" Spencer growled. "Do I need to force feed you Kai's sleeping medication?"

"Ah, um," Rei fretted. "Spencer, I think you're being too harsh..."

"Harsh? This kid would've stayed in there forever if I don't drag him out!" Spencer frowned. "I should take away all your electronics at night again!"

"Noooo!" Ian protested. "Electronics are my life! And they're new and I haven't tried all of them out yet!"

"Kai spoils you too much!" Spencer retorted. Rei trailed behind worriedly as Spencer dragged a thrashing Ian down the stairs. "Kai! Ian didn't sleep last night because of all the new stuff you bought!"

Kai blinked and stared at a pouting Ian. Hm. A lot of people missed sleep last night. "Ian, you need to sleep. If not I won't buy you new games in the future."

_That_ caught Ian's attention. "Okay! I get it!" Ian sulked. "I'll sleep at midnight latest, ok?"

Kai gave Spencer a pointed look, because Spencer was the one complaining about Ian's habits.

"Yes, that's be okay," Spencer confirmed, letting go of Ian's red ear.

Tyson trudged down and they started to eat breakfast without Max and Bryan.

"Bryan," Tala called out quietly when he was done, wandering away to find Bryan's room.

Kai decided to bring up the topic of Chiba when Tala was out of earshot. "Do you guys think..." Kai paused, wondering how best to phrase it. "that you need a psychiarist?"

Confused looks were passed around.

"I... think I might," Tyson said quietly. Kai nodded.

"I do not," Spencer said.

"HAH! You do!" Ian said accusingly, pointing his finger at Spencer. "You keep shouting and being all scary and shit when you're unhappy at me, Tala and Bryan! And you totally went overboard with Tala!"

"What about you then? Mister 'Games are my life'? You don't sleep at all to play new games, and you keep breaking your promises, you liar!" Spencer scolded back.

"Wha! Hey at least I TRY to stop! Ya don't!" Ian said angrily.

"I shout at you guys because I care!" Spencer growled.

Kai noticed that Rei had severe eyebags under his eyes too. "Rei?"

"Ah.. I don't think I need one at the moment," Rei said gently.

Kai's phone rang suddenly, and Kai picked up. "Hello?" That silenced Spencer and Ian, and one went to wash the dishes and the other went to seek entertainment from the tv.

"Kai Hiwatari, I demand to know where you have kept my son! I called the Kinomiya's dojo and I found out all of them are gone! Where have you taken them? Why are you making them run away from home?" Judy Tate screamed into the phone.

Kai's face was just like, _WTF_. Then it twitched and morphed into dark anger.

"Well, why don't you ask yourself what it was that made them come to me? Pathetic excuses of parents!" Kai bit back.

"My little Maxie was so obedient until... until he met the Bladebreakers!" Judy said hysterically. "It was you, you rascal! Hiro also said that you influenced Tyson to run away from home!"

Dear lord, _Hiro_...

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in stress. Apparently, the woman was speaking so loud even Tyson could hear, and Tyson grabbed the phone from Judy, always ready to defend his best friend that defended him from his Dad.

"Listen here, Max's mom," Tyson said darkly, making the woman pause when she realised it was Tyson. "Max took his savings to sneak all the way over here to Japan, ALONE. He came crying at my doorstep looking like a mess at _3AM_, speaking incoherently until I managed to get him to calm down. The poor boy then told me about not being able to stand your high expectations anymore and you keeping him from his Dad. I mean, hell, my grandpa would jump for joy if I scored 70, and you scolded him and wanted him to be the best? And you tore up all of the letters from his Dad and confiscated his cellphone and laptop so he couldn't contact him! What kind of a mom are you?"

"... I... I only wanted the best for Max, I want him to get into the best schools, exams are coming up and-"

"Well, fuck you! Is your son's happiness for important or the future you made up for him?" Kai wrenched the phone away from Tyson, who looked like he was going to explode from all the anger. Tyson wasn't done, though. "And don't insult Kai! Kai's nice enough to provide us with a house and meals! He's considerate towards us and cares about what we feel unlike YOU! We would've been starving on the streets to avoid going home!" Tyson hollered.

"Tyson," Kai said warningly, though his face revealed that he was a little embarrassed from Tyson defending him.

"You're welcome, Kai," Tyson gave a little smile at his friend's awkward face.

"I want to talk to Max," Judy demanded.

"Max is sleeping," Kai sighed. "He stayed up late yesterday-"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" Judy screeched.

Kai blinked.

Ian started to laugh maniacally from the living room.

All of them went over to watch the news.

"It is reported that at this morning, 5am, Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate, two renowned world-class beybladers were seen at a supermarket in Tokyo, looking very close... speculations have stated that they are young lovers living together-"

Kai's face twisted into a WTF look again.

"There is the evidence of Kai paying for Max's ice-cream, and them shopping together for groceries. They are most likely living together, with Kai being Max's sugar daddy..."

Tyson joined in the laughter with Ian, and Spencer wouldn't help but chuckle, and Rei looked deeply amused.

"With a closer zoom in, Kai's neck shows a love bite, probably from Max. Who knew the blond boy was so feisty?"

Wide eyes stared at a blushing Kai who clutched at his neck and avoided their stares.

"OMG, KAI!" Tyson screamed.

"WHO?" Ian asked excitedly.

"Did you use protection?" Spencer asked seriously.

"Who is it from?" Rei asked curiously.

Judy's voice was still screaming at Kai though.

"It wasn't Max!" Kai protested.

"WHO?" They asked again.

"Did you use protection?" Spencer repeated, making Kai blush darker.

"Spencer!" Kai hissed. "There was no sex!"

"Oh," Spencer blinked.

"WHO?" Tyson and Ian insisted, getting into Kai's face, as Rei moved closer as well in curiosity.

"A-ah..." Kai looked upwards at the ceiling where their rooms were at.

"Some girl you met at a club?" Tyson asked.

"One of us?" Ian waggled his eyebrows.

"It was..." Kai said, defeated. "Bryan."

"BRYAN?" Shocked looks stared at Kai.

"But... Bryan hates you to death..." Ian mumbled in disbelief.

"Strange, I thought Bryan was straight," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"It's okay Kai, your secret's safe with me!" Tyson said sincerely.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what your..." Rei blushed. "Preferences are."

Kai's face went back into a WTF look. He simply walked away, not bothering to correct them.

*****End*****

* * *

><p><strong>XP: HAHA, sorry for the gay moments again. xD I'm indulging my own shonen-ai urges. <strong>


	12. Enemies of Silence juju and Hiroro

XP: Yo! Hope ya all didn't wait long.

Here's your brand new shiny chapter!

I prefer to read fanfics in dark mode, what about you guys?

_Thanks to **Pheonix09**[ How many times must I say I don't write TyKa ):], l**ove-sunny88**, and **GUEST**(what is your name :O), **GUEST**(Another one! O_o) , **GUEST** (LOL), **neelheer** (Arigatouuu :) , **Rangerapprentice** ( Good that you found it fun :D), **Kiray Himawari** (Hoho, good that you love the gay moments :D) and **Nazrita** (Don't worry, Kai can fend them off ^^) for reviewing!_

Anonymous reviews make me **LOL** if sent in rapid succession and make me feel paranoid, because I wonder if my friends and teachers found me O_O I am not hard to find.

BUT! I LOVE YOU, MY UNKNOWN, ANONYMOUS GUESTS! KEEP EM REVIEWS COMING :'D

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of Chapter Twelve***<strong>

"Bryan," Tala murmured, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol. Bryan was his friend from long ago. They had met on the streets and hit it off quickly, and started working together to survive. He went closer to Bryan curiously, looking at the dead drunk and snoring figure of his friend. He smiled fondly, brushing back the hair from Bryan's forehead.

They would never have to fight, steal or worry about food or a place to stay. Though, those days were fun and carefree, in their own way.

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

When a young Tala woke up, he smiled to see Bryan sleeping soundly next to him. He used to be alone, living in fear, trying hard to just survive, but when he and Bryan found each other, suddenly life seemed so much brighter and easier. That had someone to watch their back, someone to look after them if they were hurt. Bryan stirred, and dazed eyes opened, and Bryan smiled sleepily at Tala.

"Ah, my back hurts from sleeping on the floor," Bryan whined, stretching.

"We can go find cardboard boxes or scrap cloth later," Tala suggested.

"You hungry?" Bryan grinned.

Tala's stomach rumbled on cue, making him give an embarrassed smile. Bryan stood up, and gave a hand to Tala, who took it with a wide smile.

The physical contact told them they weren't alone anymore.

It told them they wouldn't need to curl up in the corner, unable to sleep properly in fear or someone attacking them, wondering if they would survive another day.

"Come on," Bryan flung his arm around Tala's shoulders, pulling him close, making Tala laugh.

They went out, and the streets were rather deserted. They were in the abandoned part of town after all, with its half constructed and dilapidated buildings. When they neared the city center, Bryan's arm dropped from Tala's shoulders, and Bryan gave Tala a devious smile.

Tala understood the message, it was time.

Both of them started running, pushing through the large crowd. There were protests as people were knocked aside, and larger protests when they realized their wallets and money were gone. It was like a chain reaction, and the people at the back started to chase them, their numbers growing, but were always deterred by other people in front who didn't know what was going on and were blocking the way.

"Ta, this way," Bryan shouted, sprinting ahead into the maze of alleys, which Tala and he knew like the back of their hands, but the locals wouldn't. Tala followed him, his arms full of baggage. Tala dropped one, making him turn back.

"Tala, no time, just run!" Bryan hollered. Tala nodded, sprinting ahead.

They stopped, gasping for breath, before going into a building by the hole in the wall just large enough for kids to crawl through.

Everyone knew of the dealer in the city. He had all sorts of goods, alcohol, drugs, food, water, clothes, and sold them for different prices. And everyone knew where he lived. And no one dared to steal from him either, because those that did would be dead.

"Chi, some food and water," Bryan mumbled, still looking at the world outside from the hole.

"Suuure," Chi purred, as Tala made his way over with the bags of cash to where Chiba sat. "Hey don't you two leave all this cash with me," Chi looked at the amount of wallets. "I'll make sure you have food for about 20 days, just come and collect it daily."

"Kay," Bryan shrugged, walking over and snagging an able, biting into it hungrily.

The place was dimly lit by candles, and light streamed through from some cracks in building as well. Chi always had this sly look going on, and he smirked when he caught Bryan staring. Tala was looking around the place with awe, looking at the variety of items Chi had. He had books, clothes, furniture, blanket, hats... Tala slowly ate his loaf of bread, curious. He hadn't known about Chi until Bryan introduced him. Beforehand, Tala survived by stealing food, which was much more dangerous and difficult.

His fiery red hair would make him noticeable anywhere, so he couldn't be sneaky and just slip some food away from the store. He had been caught before, and was pummeled into the ground. Tala thought he'd die that day.

Bryan was looking at the large pieces of cloth that would work as blankets and some covering for the floor so it wouldn't be so hard.

"Want it?" Chi smiled, leaning forward from his position against the wall, scratching his head of unruly white hair.

Tala and Bryan looked at him curiously.

"Well, since I'm feeling generous, take it," Chi waved his hand at the large piece of white cloth.

"Really?" Tala beamed.

"Really?" Bryan asked suspiciously.

Chi merely laughed. "Yeah. Take it. I rather like you two. You can take some clothes too."

"Thanks dude," Bryan grinned, knocking knuckled with the boy on the floor who was just a few years older than him.

"Anytime," Chiba snickered as Tala was staring in awe at the clothes which seemed new and stylish.

*****End of memory*****

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

Tala crawled onto the bed, and sighed in bliss at the softness. He couldn't really sleep yesterday, since he wasn't sleeping in the same room as Bryan. He wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. He closed his eyes and quietly dozed off.

"Sooo, really, Bryan and you?" Tyson waggled his eyebrows. "Since when?"

Kai growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in stress as Tyson wouldn't leave him alone. "Since NEVER."

Spencer pursed his lips, before fetching Kai's scarf to wrap around Kai's neck, covering the bite. Kai had gotten used to not wearing the scarf as he had to attend business meetings on an almost daily basis. Kai nodded in gratitude.

The door bell rang with insistence, and a recharged Max bounced up to go open the door, until Kai appeared behind him in a flash, grabbing onto his wrist to stop him. Puzzled, Max stepped back as Kai examined the person outside with the door hole.

"It's your mum," Kai whispered. "Damn, the woman's quick."

Max flinched. He seemed to be frozen on the spot, eyes darting about as he was conflicted about what to do. "K-Kai, I don't want to go back,_ please_..." Max pleaded weakly.

"Mm," Kai hummed. "I wouldn't give you back even if you wanted to go. Rei."

Rei nodded, before motioning for Max to follow him and hide.

"Hiro's out there too, he must be the big mouth," Kai growled. The door bell continued to ring. Tyson, upon hearing this, fled for the stairs, leaving only Spencer, Ian and Kai in the room. Kai finally opened the door, glowering at Hiro with impatience.

"Finally," Hiro waved his arms in the air dramatically. "Took you like decades."

"Yeah, since a decade is three minutes," Kai deadpanned.

Ian cheered at that one.

"Where. Is. My. Son," Judy hissed. She looked prim and proper as ever, except that her hair was disheveled.

"In the house," Spencer replied calmly, stepping forward to intimidate them with his bulk.

"You Russians are all here? Then it must have been all your bad influences! What have you done to Max? He isn't abusing drugs or something, is he?" Judy demanded answers.

"The only abuse he engages in is candy abuse," Ian snorted from the back.

That managed to make Kai crack a smile.

"That isn't healthy for Max, he would get tooth decay. He's supposed to have one small bowl of ice-cream per week!" Judy protested.

"The boy practically inhales it like oxygen," Ian snorted. "You want him to live with that amount? No wonder he ran."

"Ian, stay out of this," Hiro ordered, making both Ian and Spencer bristle.

"You ain't our coach no more!" Ian sulked. "Ya can't make me!"

"You can't order my team mate around like that!" Spencer shouted.

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING LOUD!" Bryan whined from his room. "SHUT YOUR- Oh, sorry Tala. BUT YEAH, MY HEAD FREAKING HURTS, DAMMIT! Oh wait, it doesn't? That's weird... I'm sure I was dead drunk last night..."

"You're not helping our case, ya big dumbo!" Ian screamed back.

"You guys, vulgarities, underage drinking, bad manners-" Judy was cut off.

"Oh, would you like to come in for tea?" Kai drawled sarcastically. "I have just gotten this exquisite brand of tea leaves from China..."

"ENOUGH, HIWATARI!" Hiro grabbed Kai's collar in agitation, causing the knot on his scarf to loosen and slip down a little to show Kai's shoulder... with the bite. Hiro's eyes darkened a little, and he tightened his grip. "Return us Tyson and Max!"

"You're just making excuses to touch Kai!" Ian accused, now standing at the doorway with his friends, a warning look in his eyes. Spencer was tensed, waiting for things to go out of hand to strike. Kai restrained himself, not wanting to give them more reason to fight.

"Kai's the one that's indecent!" Judy gasped, staring at the mark. Kai mentally facepalmed and cursed Bryan Kuznetsov.

"Let go of Kai now, or else!" Ian growled, whipping out a water gun from the back of his shirt.

"Hahaha, a water gun? How childish," Hiro chortled, until he got sprayed by the stinky substance... directly in his eyes. "GAHH! IT BURNNNSS!" He let go of Kai immediately, and Spencer, being the mother hen, smoothed down Kai's clothes and retied the scarf.

"So how ya like onion juice in your eyes~?" Ian taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"Hiro!" Judy went to his side immediately. "Ohhh! You guys, just you wait! I'm calling the authorities on you!"

"Go ahead," Kai said apathetically. "I have them all bribed anyway."

"We'll be back!" Hiro cursed, as he cried and stumbled away with Judy's help.

"We're clear!" Ian cheered. "I have protected the fort! I am the brave warrior that defends our esteemed mansion!"

"With a water gun," Kai said dryly, even though he was ruffling Ian's hair in thanks. Ian didn't care, he knew he'd get many more types of guns as gratitude in the future. Ian basked in the glory for a moment before going to find his friends who were hiding. "MAX! TYSON! They're goneee!"

Kai breathed a sigh of relief, then growled when he realised he had a score to settle.

* * *

><p><strong>***With Bryan and Tala***<strong>

Bryan smiled fondly and ruffled the hair of a drowsy Tala that was yawning.

"**You stink, Bry**," Tala mumbled against the pillow.

"**Sorry. And thanks for taking care of me last night..."** Bryan said sheepishly.

Tala blinked in confusion.

"**It wasn't you**?" Bryan questioned.

"It was me, you asshole," Kai commented offhandedly at the door with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The mark was clearly visible on his shoulder again as Kai removed the scarf, not used to wearing at anymore.

"Yo, Hiwatari, scored a chick?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, grinning suggestively.

"No," Kai smiled back, a creepy smile that had Tala scooting back and Bryan tense as Kai stalked forward. Kai's eyes darkened. "You did this to me! Now the news and newspapers will harp on it for days!"

"But, wha-" Bryan gaped as Kai got closer, until they were face to face.

"You thought I was one of your whores and bit me," Kai's eye twitched in irritation.

"OH! Eh, sorry dude?" Bryan laughed awkwardly while wondering why, of all the freaking people, he had to bite Kai Hiwatari.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now..." Kai snarled.

"**You can't kill Bryan!**" Tala whimpered. "**I don't want to live without Bryan!**"

"You... understand Japanese?" Kai was suddenly distracted.

"**Eh?**" Tala blinked. He stared at Kai, then looked down at his hands. "**Oh, I do.**"

Kai took a step back from Bryan reluctantly, and Bryan could suddenly breathe so much easier. He knew the red eyed killer would not hesitate to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

"The red eyed killer," one boy murmured to another as they walked past Bryan. Bryan grabbed him roughly around the arm, yanking the scared boy back.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked curiously as the boy winced in pain.

"Don't you know?" The boy asked, astounded. "Everyone knows!"

Bryan let the boy go as he knew the boy would start explaining.

"You know, Kai..." The boy whispered, as his friend left him, scurrying along. "He snapped when he was taken away by two guards. Apparently they wanted to have a go at Voltaire's grandson, have the taste of the rich or something, and dragged Kai away to do... ya know what."

Bryan frowned. He wasn't fond of Hiwatari, but Hiwatari didn't deserve that, especially with his pride, he wouldn't take it well.

"He probably thought they were just gonna beat him or something, so he left submissively, he seems to revel in the beatings, he'd always just stand there and take it without a word..." The boy glanced around worriedly. "But when the guards started to tear at his clothes, and push him down onto the table, he snapped."

"What'd he do?" Bryan asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

"He shrieked like a wild animal and clawed and bit at the guard holding him down, until he got free. The second guard started to come and try to restrain him, but Kai managed to get to the wall with the... you know, rack of knives, and he took one. With all the commotion, the other guards came running to help, but the door was locked by the two guards in there, and it was their doom," The boy mumbled.

"He was laughing as he hacked at the guards, his red eyes alight in delight, the color of the blood that splashed the walls as he slashed at them again and again. Some of the boys have started to hail him as their hero or something, saying the guards were getting their retribution of abusing boys, but really... you should have seen the scene afterwards," The boy shivered. "I saw it before they cleaned. And my cell was pretty close, so I heard his maniacal laughter."

"He mutilated them to pieces, stabbing them with more knives even after they died, I swear, I didn't know the human body could contain that much blood..." The boy spoke with haunted eyes. "And when Boris came to get him, well, they chained him and dragged him back... I saw him in the hallway. His eyes were dancing with mirth, his lips curled into a bloody smirk. He was like the devil! His clothes were ripped and his hair was messed up, and blood was everywhere on him, he was practically _wearing_ it."

Bryan was disturbed.

And in an instant, the red eyed devil himself lunged onto the boy, coming out of nowhere, hands around a slender neck, squeezing despite the gurgles of protests, until a loud snap was heard, and Kai smiled in satisfaction. There was clear blood lust in his eyes as Kai's bloody eyes regarded him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Kai sang, hand pulling out a fork he stashed in his pants. Kai giggled maniacally, tilting his head with an insane smile.

A fork never looked as threatening.

"Voltaire said I would your team mate," Bryan offered weakly, moving back.

"Oh?" Kai considered it, chewing on his lower lip as he twirled the fork idly.

"Yeah, there isn't any boy good enough to replace me, if you wanna win the team tournaments," Bryan tried again. Kai's intense red eyes stared at him. And Bryan felt his death sentence was being considered.

Kai smiled, and Bryan swore his heart stopped, until Kai dropped the fork, and the clang it made echoed in the hallways.

"Okay, my team mate," Kai said good naturedly, turning around. "I'm late for Boris's appointment in the labs anyway. They say they wanna make my head alright again." Kai giggled in amusement. "I feel fine enough, though."

"Ah... You better... hurry then," Bryan stuttered.

"Yeah, I better," Kai grinned again, as a group of guards caught up to him, kicking him and slamming him onto the ground, face down. They restrained him, cursing him and looking at the corpse that lay on the ground. Kai laughed throughout the whole thing.

"Another victim," One sighed.

"How many already? 40?" Another growled. "This bastard is crazy. I just hope Boris can make him right again. We can't kill him because he's Voltaire's precious grandson. "

"Hey brat, hurry along or ya'll be killed too," A guard warned.

"I don't kill team mates," Kai replied sweetly, and the guard smashed his fist into Kai's head due to him speaking.

Bryan didn't need telling twice, he scrammed.

*****End of past*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Present***<strong>_

"I... wasn't really planning to kill him, you know," Kai said awkwardly at Tala and Bryan's panicked looks. "It was pretty much just an... empty threat."

"**Oh**," Tala smiled. "**Okay. I knew you weren't a bad guy, Kai.**"

Bryan, however, was harder to persuade.

Kai swallowed audibly. Chiba had told him to be more expressive with his feelings. "You're my team mate, right? And my... friend."

_I don't kill team mates. _Kai's younger, sweet voice sounded in his head.

"Ah..." Bryan nodded.

"Kai, thanks for everything," Maxie stopped by the room to say, while being pulled by an excited Ian. "Sorry about the news," He said apologetically with an embarrassed smile.

"It isn't your fault," Kai shook his head.

Max brightened, smiling brightly. "Thanks!" He shouted as he was dragged away to play games.

"Yeah, thanks Kai!" Tyson shouted as well, chasing after the other two boys.

"Last one there is a stupid pigggg!" Ian called out childishly.

"What! But I started later! No fair!" Tyson protested.

Kai smiled.

"I'll protect all of you," Kai mumbled, as his phone rang. "Yes, I am Kai Hiwatari. No, I am not abducting children. They are my team mates. We are of the same age. No, I did not take them against their will. I suppose you can say I'm housing runaway children. Hm? No, there is no adult supervision. Aah, no, it is not dangerous. Please stop screaming in my ear. Pass the phone to your boss."

...

"Greetings, Sir. Yes, I am Hiwatari," Kai purred. "Thank you. Same account, yes? You'll get it by the end of today."

"Holy shit dude, did you just bribe the head of the police?" Bryan gawked.

Kai shrugged. "All of them are the same. Greedy, corrupt, selfish. But anyway. The authorities can't get us now. So now that that's solved, let's deal with our own problems now."

*****End of chapter 12*****

* * *

><p><em>XP: Hope ya liked it! Yes, I am intentionally dragging the story longer xD<em>


	13. Bad things in Silence

XP: Chapter 13! And it's friday the 13th! Hope you guys will have good luck instead of bad!

Quick update this time :D

**Thanks to rangerapprentice**(I think you're the only one who realised who chi is LOL it IS very obvious though xD)**, MisstiqueRose**( Yes! Ian is everyone's little hero! :D And Kai is DA BOSS.), IceKrystal (Yeah, they will all solve their problems in the end :)**, Love-sunny88 **(There are multiple pairings hints though, but nothing definite :D)**, Efyraa **(You're slowly progressing to the newest chapter! xD )**, sarcasm **(Yes, he will, in due time... ;) Glad you like my stories! :D)**, maham123 **( Don't worry, Kai's not alone ^^)**, Nazrita**(Yes. I love Kai's character! :D)**, Guest **(LOL. I have no idea what you're talking about x)**, Pheonix09**(Who do I hook Kai with...? There are hints of pairings but there's no hooking, really.)

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 13***<strong>

*****Nightmare*****

It was Kai's fifth birthday. His parents said they were coming back at night to celebrate with him. Kai was seating in his room, swinging his legs, hugging his giant teddy bear, reading a cartoon about Garfield in Russian. He couldn't wait! His parents were always busy, but they always made time for him, if it was his birthday, or it was parent's day, or something. Kai wasn't too bored waiting at home, they spoilt him rotten and he had so many toys, gadgets and comic books. He had finished his private lessons, so he had free time now. He was lonely sometimes, but that was okay since he had Zoro, and the butler talked to him sometimes, as well as the chef, and the gardener... they were all pleasant people, really.

"Zorro, look, Garfield's attacking Jon again," Kai laughed childishly. He hugged his teddy closer to him, though it was kinda hard as the teddy was a bit taller than him. "Isn't it funny?"

Zoro nodded. Well, Kai made him nod.

Kai gave a satisfied smile and continued to read with Zoro.

He looked up at the photo on his desk and smiled.

It was a picture of him, Zoro, his mama and papa. His mama was a pretty woman with long white hair and pretty blue eyes like the ocean. Her hands were placed gently on his shoulders, and she was smiling sweetly as a young Kai cheered and hugged his teddy bear with a large grin. That was when he first got Zoro. His papa, a man with short, spiky dark blue hair, had intense and beautiful red eyes that shone like jewels, was smiling fondly with his arm around his wife.

**BANG! BAM!**

The whole house shook and the picture crashed to the floor, the glass breaking into smithereens. Kai jumped in his seat, before worriedly chewing on his thumb. Could it be burglars? His parents had warned him about them. But his butler should keep them away, right? Kai frowned, standing up, dragging Zoro with him.

"Zoro, you hide here where it's safe," Kai murmured, opening his closet door, stuffing the teddy bear in. "I'll be right back, kay?"

Kai's tiny feet padded on the carpet as he opened his bedroom door to peek out curiously. His dad always called him a brave boy, especially when he climbed that tree to save a cat last time. With that in mind, Kai went out bravely, hurriedly going down the stairs.

"Papa!" Kai hollered once he saw his papa leaning heavily against the wall. Then, he faltered when he saw the blood gushing from his papa's arm as he clutched it.

"Kai... Kai, hide upstairs..." His Papa groaned.

"No, Papa! What's going on? Where's mama?" Kai asked frantically, running forward.

Kai would never forget that scene.

His mum laid motionless on the floor, her eyes rolled back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Blood leaked from every pore of her body as a man in a white coat cackled nearby with a syringe in hand. She no longer looked like the pretty, warm woman she used to be, instead looking like something straight out of a horror movie. The blood was everywhere, coming from her eyes, her mouth, soaking the carpet... The stench of blood was unbearable and Kai felt himself retching. The men in black around him moved forward, as well as an imposing man with greying hair.

"Ma...ma...?" Kai called out softly, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"How foolish, my son, I told you you would never be able to escape from me," Voltaire smirked. Kai trembled in fear, hiding behind his father immediately, while still unable to tear his eyes away from his mother.

"No, father, don't take Kai, he's too young..." Papa protested.

"Come here, my grandson," Voltaire said haughtily.

Kai shook his head, clinging onto the back of his father's shirt. Voltaire growled in displeasure.

"Kai, Kai... listen to me," his papa said hurriedly, pushing something into Kai's small hands. "This is Dranzer. She will protect you when I cannot..."

"Your boy needs more discipline," Voltaire said in disgust. " Don't worry though, I will take care of him for you." And he waved his hand, and bullets exploded in the air, hitting his Papa.

"PAPA!" Kai screamed, as the warm blood splattered on his face. And the men in black moved forward, pulling him away from his papa. "No... No, papa! PAPA!" Kai clutched onto Dranzer, and warmth rushed into him, as though trying to soothe him, but nothing could remove his anguish and distress.

"Kai... I'm sorry..." His father coughed and gurgled.

And the man in the white lab coat moved forward with a new needle. The men in black held him down, and no matter how desperately Kai screamed for help and flailed around, he couldn't get out of their painful grip. The needle pierced his skin, and the substance burned when it was pushed in.

"AHHH!" Kai shrieked in agony, thrashing. The liquid fire moved through his veins, burning him, and he felt excruciating pain like he never felt before, like he was melting from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kai, Kai, what's wrong? Kai!" Tyson shook Kai's shoulder, finally rousing Kai. Kai sat up so quickly, his head knocked with Tyson's. The Bladebreakers were all there, watching as Tyson rubbed his head, and as Kai sat there, shoulders shaking and...

Was Kai crying?

Tears slid helplessly down Kai's cheeks, as his eyes continued to seem out of focus. He was shaking terribly, and he started to hug himself, curling into a ball.

It was the first time they say their captain break down.

"Kai?" Max whispered softly, while holding Zoro in his hands.

Kai's eyes gained some recognition as his lifeless gaze moved to Zoro. "Zoro... I didn't go back to you..."

"His name is Zoro?" Max prompted. He sat down on the bed, close to Kai, offering comfort as he pushed the stuffed doll to Kai. Kai held the bear's head, looking into its pretty, glassy eyes that seemed forgiving. "Yeah," Kai said hoarsely. "He used to be Zoro."

Kai covered his face, letting Zoro slip out of his grasp to fall on the bed. "Don't look at me..." He said weakly, ashamed of himself.

"Kai, it's alright to cry, you told me that," Max said gently.

"It's embarrassing," Kai protested.

"We're friends, Kai," Tyson said strongly. "You don't have to worry around us."

"Yeah, we're here for you, besides, you've seen us cry so many time," Rei said soothingly, rubbing circles on Kai's back. "But you don't think of us as weak or embarrassing, right?"

"No, I thought you guys looked funny or cute," Kai said seriously, still hiding behind his hands.

"You sadist!" Max accused, smacking Kai on the head with Zoro's paw. Max started to laugh, as Kai removed his hands and looked up at him with a mock offended look. Kai's eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was messy. He did look rather cute.

"I see what you mean," Rei laughed.

"Yeah, Tyson was the funny looking one," Kai joked.

"Hey!" Tyson growled, flinging a pillow at Kai, who caught it effortlessly.

"Too bad, Tyson," Kai teased.

"I don't think any of us can sleep again, so... movie time!" Max declared proudly like it was the best idea he ever had.

"Yeah, then you can forget everything you dreamt," Rei smiled. "I'll go make popcorn!"

"I'll go set up the movie!" Tyson cheered, running off.

"I'll, eh, make the drinks!" Max decided. "Let's go, Zoro!" He grabbed the large fluffy bear and ran off, leaving Kai sitting there with a smile.

It had been awhile since he had that nightmare. But he knew it was in the past. A past that he couldn't change. And now, he was thankful that in the present, he had the Bladebreakers with him. He didn't have to wake up alone in a dark and cold apartment which just reminded him even more about his loss. He slipped off his bed and went into the living room downstairs, where the Bladebreakers were waiting.

Tyson was currently inserting a disk. Apparently some action humor film.

Max came in with a tray of coke, and Rei was holding two large bowls of mixed popcorn.

This time, instead of standing at the side and leaning on the wall, Kai sat with the Bladebreakers. He sat in between Max and Tyson, while Rei sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa. During the movie, he could hear Tyson's loud laughter in his ear, Rei's enthusiastic comments about the fighting skills, and feel Max smacking his thigh with Zoro's paw in uncontrollable laughter. There was also the loud crunching of popcorn, of course. He felt warm and accepted, and he soon started to laugh along as well.

"**BRYAN!**" Someone cried in distress.

"Did that come from the movie?" Tyson asked in confusion.

"Of course not!" Rei said, dashing up the stairs. The rest of them quickly followed suit. They saw Tala kneeling beside Bryan, shaking his limp form desperately. Bryan was unresponsive. Bottles of vodka lay near where he was lying on the floor, empty. It looked like he drank way too much.

"Alcohol poisoning," Max murmured, causing everyone to fly into a panic.

"ALCOHOL POISONING?" Tyson shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!" Rei immediately knelt down near Bryan and felt for a pulse. It was weak.

"BRYAN!" Tala cried out again, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Kai was hurriedly taking out his phone.

"Kai, chill, the ambulance is coming," Chiba's voice sounded from the phone.

"You really need to stop stalking me," Kai breathed out in relief.

The loud sirens of the ambulance was soon heard in the distance. Max rushed down to guide the paramedics up to where Bryan was.

"Definitely a case of alcohol poisoning," one said as he prepared the stretcher. They hoisted Bryan up onto the stretcher and started to wheel him away.

"Are you guys his friends? Do you guys want to come along?" Another asked kindly. All of them nodded hurriedly, as Tala went hurriedly to call Ian and Spencer.

"**Ian**!" Tala rushed to Ian's room.

"Yeah?" Ian took off his headphones. He was still gaming on his computer, looking very sleep deprived.

"**Hurry! Bryan's being taken to the hospital**!" Tala fretted, waving his hands about. Ian stopped playing immediately, just letting his character die a bloody death as he went out with Tala to find Spencer.

"**Spencer! Wake up**!" Tala shook Spencer who was lying on his bed. Sleepily, Spencer looked up. "**Bryan's being taken to the hospital!**" Spencer shot out of bed instantly, and they all rushed to the ambulance. Everyone squeezed in, and worried looks were cast about. Tala's eyes never left the prone form of Bryan's body as the paramedics worked on him, putting oxygen masks, etc. Ian squeezed Tala's hand in reassurance as he chewed on his lower lip worriedly.

"I told him not to drink anymore!" Spencer groaned out in depression, head in his hands.

Tala's mouth moved into a tight line, and Ian's hand squeezed a little tighter.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rei reasoned. "He's stronger than this."

They reached quickly, and they all ran after the paramedics that wheeled Bryan in with a running pace. He was pushed into a room, and then they were told to wait outside.

"Bryan..." Tala whispered in depression, staring at the door.

"I'll go get some coffee for you guys," Max offered with a smile.

"I'll go too," Ian said.

Max and Ian walked quietly down the hallways. Max turned to head to look at his friend to see how he was coping. He was surprised to see the barely restrained rage in Ian's tensed form.

"That big idiot!" Ian blurted out. "He'd better not die or I'm killing him!"

"Ian, that doesn't make sense," Max said softly, eyes expressing his sympathy.

"I know," Ian whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Oh, Ian..." Max pulled him to the side, making him seat down. He put an arm around Ian's shoulders, pulling him in close.

"That bastard, how could he just drown in alcohol. If he dies, Tala will never recover..." Ian sobbed.

"It's okay, Ian, I'm sure he'll make it," Max said comfortingly.

"If he dies... I... I'll go piss at his grave, so he can die in stink," Ian mumbled, sniffing.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Max offered.

"And I'd put pink roses. Bryan hates them," Ian continued. "...and I'd totally vandalize his gravestone."

"But he's not going to die," Max ruffled Ian's hair.

"Yeah, he wouldn't," Ian smiled through his tears. "Not him, the smug bastard. He wouldn't leave Tala behind."

"He wouldn't want to leave _you_ either," Max smiled as well. He knew Ian was trying to not talk about how he felt about Bryan, because of all the sappiness. "You're like brothers."

Ian coughed in embarrassment, looking away. He hurriedly wiped his tears. "Come on, let's go buy the coffees."

"Yeah," Max chuckled, allowing Ian to pull his hand and lead him away. Buying the canned coffees at the vending machine, they walked along side by side hugging the many cans.

"Tala, Bryan will be fine," Spencer said confidently, hugging his smaller friend.

"B-but... when I found him, he wasn't responding at all and..." Tala wailed in distress.

Spencer could only imagine what it was like for Tala. Tala couldn't remember anyone except Bryan. And from what he knew of their past, Bryan and Tala had survived on the streets together and formed an inseparable bond, dependent on one another. He knew if one of them died, the other wouldn't want to live. He could only pray that Bryan wouldn't bite the dust, Tala was starting to get better!

Kai watched helplessly as he leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. Rei was pacing the hallway, and Tyson was seating at the corner seat, next to where Kai was standing. "It'll be okay, Kai," Tyson offered, hopeful blue eyes meeting Kai's unsure red ones. "Everything will work out in the end. It always does."

"Yeah," Kai mumbled hoarsely, turning his eyes back to the door. Something cool was pressed into his hand. He looked to the side to see a brightly smiling Max.

"Coffee, Kai," Max beamed, the only person smiling. "Ty, coffee."

"Thanks," Kai and Tyson said together. Max nodded, going to the anxious Rei to calm him down.

"Rei, coffee," Max offered.

"Thanks," Rei took in, opening it and sipping it with a sigh. He was just jittery with nerves. The cool liquid slid down his throat and made him feel much better.

"Tala, Spencer," Ian said quietly, holding the cans.

Spencer loosened his grip on Tala, accepting the can. He saw the redness and puffiness of his youngest friend's eyes, and knew he had been crying out of sight. He patted Ian's shoulder with a heavy hand, making Ian offer a weak smile. Tala hands were shaking as he brought the coffee to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tala's memories***<strong>

"The name's Bryan Kuznetsov," Bryan declared. "What are you doing here? This is my alley."

"...The same thing as you?" Tala blinked.

"What? You're an street kid too?" Bryan gaped. "You don't look like one."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tala snickered.

"You're different from the rest," Bryan said in awe and amazement. "The other street boys, I mean." He walked a circle around Tala, evaluating him. "You any good?"

"Wanna bet?" Tala challenged. He always wanted to try interacting with people like this. Just in a friendly manner. Everyone out there was all about survival and themselves.

"You're on!" Bryan grinned.

So they sat in the alley, watching their 'pickings'. They would set a target, get the wallet, and the person with the most money in the wallet won.

They both challenged each other to a group of mean looking men.

They dashed out at the same, bumping into the group.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Tala apologised, snatching the wallet out of a back pocket, running ahead.

"Yeah, what he said!" Bryan chuckled, slipping his hand to take it.

"They're theives!" Someone in the crowd shouted, causing the men to grab at Bryan, and indeed, guilty as charge, Bryan's hand clutched a wallet. He would have gotten away if the warning was not said. One of them men grabbed Bryan by his hair, lifting him up in the air. Bryan grunted in pain and struggled, gripping at the hand that held him. The man flicked out a knife with his other hand.

"Bryan!" Tala shouted in alarm.

He looked about frantically for a weapon. Seeing none, his mind spun for a bit, before he bent down to grab a handful of sand. He sped forward, throwing the sand into the eyes of the person holding onto Bryan.

"Fuck!" The man released Bryan, slashing about blindly, nicking Tala on the arm.

"Run, red head!" Bryan grabbed Tala's wrist and they both ran off ahead. "Dammit, can't believe we were ratted out by another street kid. Bet he just wanted to watch us get into trouble to watch a good show."

Bryan slowly halted to a stop at a more deserted area. He checked himself over, to check for injuries, before analyzing Tala.

"Ey, you're injured!" Bryan said in alarm, pointing at Tala's upper arm.

"Yeah, he caught me with his knife," Tala shrugged. "Ain't a deep cut, it's alright."

Bryan ignored Tala, ripping a bit of his shirt before tying it around Tala's arm. "Anyway. I'm really impressed. Your speed was awesome. And, anyone else would've just ran and left me for dead," Bryan smirked. "What's your name?"

"Tala Ivanov," Tala smiled at his praise, throwing the wallet he got up and down in the air.

"Well, Tala, wanna work together from now on?" Bryan offered with a hopeful look.

"Really?" Tala gasped in shock. "Sure!"

Bryan thrust his hand out with a huge grin.

Tala grabbed it with an equally large grin.

"Partners," They said together.

* * *

><p><strong>***At the hospital***<strong>

He would've blocked this blow as well if he could, Tala frowned. But alcohol poisoning could not be transferred.

He knew he had amnesia. He knew he knew all these people who were with him. But he couldn't remember them. But their presence was reassuring, especially Ian, who was holding his shaking hands, and Spencer who had a warm and large hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash*<strong>

_"It's so cold!" Tala shivered, rubbing his hands._

_Ian's hands grasped his. "Ya warmer now?" Ian's gloved hands grabbed his bare ones, radiating heat as they stopped walking in the snow._

_"I told you to bring gloves," Spencer chided._

_"I thought I wouldn't be affected by the cold this much," Tala shrugged._

_"Here, Cap'n, I have a hot pack, put it in your pocket," Bryan tossed it at Tala, who caught it._

_He put it into his pocket, and stuffed his right hand into it. Ian's gloved hand held his left hand, keeping it warm._

_"Thanks, Bry, Ian," Tala beamed._

_"Silly," Spencer smiled in exasperation, untying his scarf to wrap it around Tala's neck. "I know you're more resistant to the cold but wearing so little is stupid."_

_Tala pouted, and Bryan laughed, slinging his arm around Tala's shoulders._

***Flash***

* * *

><p>Tala blinked. He knew they were close... but that memory showed him too little, but the feelings he had for them could not be denied. Now, he lifted his eyes to the lighted up emergency sign above the door, waiting. Bryan would tell him everything if he woke.<p>

*****End of chapter 13*****

* * *

><p>XP: Hope ya all like it, peeps!<p> 


	14. Silence in hospital

XP: Cheerios! Sorry for taking so long this time. O levels coming up and school and people and... yeah.

Thanks to: **Yuriy, ash1692, scarlette shizuru, maham123, Guest, Night, IceKrystal, Nazrita, Pheonix09 and rangerapprentic**e for reviewing! I love you all, new reviewers and old fans alike!

_In case ppl are getting confused... so far, in very brief terms:_

_Something happened to Tala and he lost his voice, causing the panic of Blitzkrieg boys. In the end, they decided to go Japan due to Kai, and they lived with the Bladebreakers. Kai introduced Chiba, his psychologist, to Tala. All was fine and dandy, until Tyson's dad and brother come back. And from there, things spiralled downwards. Maxie's mom is screaming at Kai to give back her son, Tala lost his memories, but regained his voice, proving that trauma made him lose his voice, and Tyson is horribly upset due to his family, so they decided to stay at Kai's mansion. There, Bryan got alcohol poisoning and was sent to the hospital. And, now it is clear that almost all of them need Chiba's help._

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter fourteen***<strong>

The emergency light blinked off, and Tala immediately stood up from his chair, making poor sleepy Ian who was leaning on Tala fall and hit his head on the chair. Ian muttered under his breath in pain. Spencer was still in deep sleep, his arms crossed and head tilted backwards. Max and Tyson were sleeping side by side, with Tyson's cheek resting on Max's head which was resting on Tyson's shoulder. Kai was also moving forward, being used to sleepless nights. Rei was going over to wake everyone else up with a yawn.

The doctor walked out, and was surprised by the large amount of teens outside. He then frowned, thinking they were all drinking buddies.

"**How is Bryan?!**" Tala asked anxiously, grasping the coat of the doctor, only to be pulled gently away by Kai.

"Doctor, how is he?" Kai asked quietly, translating.

"He's safe now, we flushed the poison out of his system," The doctor sighed. "But it was a close call. If you guys didn't call an ambulance in time... you really need to look after him, and stop drinking so much..."

"We will," Rei promised with a tired smile. "Can we see him?" He asked, upon seeing Tala look fretfully in the direction of the door.

"Well, yes, he's still asleep though. Keep it down," The doctor said wearily, before leaving with the nurses behind him.

Tala rushed in first, frowning. Bryan looked very pale, lying on the hospital beds like that. The Blitzkrieg boys never liked hospitals, especially Ian. He sat next to Bryan, scrutinizing Bryan's face to see if he was really okay. He contemplated shaking Bryan awake.

"The doctors wouldn't lie, Tala," Rei reassured.

"The doctors always lie," Ian protested.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH.<strong>

"What do you mean we have to do a body check-up?" Ian growled, and was held back by Spencer.

"That is... all beybladers have to do it before a competition to check their body's state and see whether it's fit for beyblading..." The bba member explained nervously. "You have to do it before you can compete."

"We are all fine," Spencer declared.

"It's also to check for drug and steroid usage," another bba member glowered at them, full of suspicion.

"We didn't have to do this last year," Tala raised an eyebrow. "Or the years before."

"Exactly, it was a new rule. Suspicions have been raised since you guys keep winning. Especially since Biovolt will do anything to win..." the bba member glowered at them.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bryan snarled. "We didn't cheat!"

"Bryan!" Tala hollered in alarm as Bryan stalked forward with a raised fist, stopping Bryan in place.

"It's just a body check up?" Tala asked quietly.

"TALA!" Bryan and Ian protested.

"It's fine, all beybladers have to do it," Tala masked a subtle order in his sentence. Defeated, Ian and Bryan backed down.

They were lead to an elevator, to higher floors and brought to separate examination rooms.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a white lab coat?!" Bryan screamed and pointed at the doctor.

"Well, all doctors wear labcoats," The doctor said placatingly.

"Then why the fuck are you holding that in your hand!" Bryan shrieked.

"Don't get near me with that needle!" Ian cried out hysterically.

"We have to take a blood sample for tests..." The doctor explained as Ian ran to the furthest corner of the room, trying to get away.

"What do you mean strip?" Spencer boomed. "I refuse to do it! Get away from me!

Hearing the distressed voices of his team mates, Tala glowered at the doctor in front of him. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Boys, Boys!" Mr Dickenson arrived, standing in the corridor. "Calm down! Come out here for a minute."

Tala came out quickly, looking at the doors of his other team mates. Spencer came out looking less than happy. Bryan opened the door and shut it with a loud slam, growling murderously. His whole body was tensed, like he was ready to fight for his life. When Ian didn't come out, Tala rushed to the room Ian was brought into. Ian was curled up in the corner, shivering and hugging his knees, eyes wide and panicked like a wild animal.

"Ian!" Tala went to him immediately, squatting down in front of Ian. "Ian, it's Tala. Can you hear me?"

"You fucking bastard! What did you do to him!" Bryan growled protectively, immediately going over to the doctor to punch the lights out of him.

"Bryan!" Spencer held him back by restraining him with his large arms. "No! If you do that, we'll get disqualified!"

"Ian!" Tala touched Ian's arm lightly, causing Ian to jolt and strike out, punching Tala's cheek. Tala winced in pain, watching as Ian came back to the world.

"T-Tala?" Ian mumbled, eyes wide as saucers, reaching out to rub Tala's burning cheek. "Oh my god, Tala, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Tala murmured, ruffling Ian's hair.

"I know you guys don't like doctors..." Mr Dickenson said sympathetically. "Look, why not Tala just come with me for checkup? One of you will do. I will be present to make sure nothing happens. And I'll make them wear casual clothing."

"But sir...!" The bba member protested.

"Quiet. I'm the head of bba," Mr Dickenson said with authority

"But Tala-!" Ian protested.

"It's fine," Tala repeated, sternly this time with the air of a captain.

"If they do anything to you..." Spencer growled protectively. Bryan cracked his knuckles.

"I know," Tala smiled lightly, getting the message.

Tala was led to a well lit room that was multi-colored instead of the blinding whiteness they hated. The doctor there was indeed wearing normal clothing. Mr Dickenson sat down on a couch at the side of the room and waited. Tala moved forward and stood at attention in front of the doctor, tense and soldier-like. Upon seeing his straight back and poise, Mr Dickenson shook his head sadly.

"Good morning, Tala," The male doctor greeted gently. "Today, I need to give you a body check-up, a scan to check your bones, and a blood sample to check for abnormalities like drugs or alcohol okay?" The doctor explained patiently. "We also need to check your mobility and vision just in case. There have been cases of beyblade battles gone wrong and I do not want to witness it again, the people who despair due to not being able to beyblade ever again."

Tala nodded seriously.

"To do that, I need you to take off your clothes and dress in a hospital gown, and I'll need to take blood sample and stuff, is that alright with you?" The doctor asked in concern.

Tala nodded again.

He began to take off his clothes, accepting the gown offered to him. Mr Dickenson frowned at the numerous scars he could see on Tala's back when Tala removed his shirt in one swift motion.

"Tala... what happened to cause the wounds on your back?" Mr Dickenson asked worriedly.

"Beyblade injuries," Tala deadpanned like a script.

"Tala, you need to tell us what's going on so we can protect you," The doctor said gently.

Tala's cold look did not change at all, making Mr Dickenson frown in disappointment.

The door burst open, and Tala looked over calmly to see a seething Boris and an enraged Voltaire with the Blitzkrieg boys hesitantly behind them, a few steps away.

"What are you doing to our champion!?" Boris demanded, pushing the doctor away and tearing the hospital gown into two. Tala quietly slipped back into his shirt, looking unaffected.

"It is a mandatory health check-up..." Mr Dickenson explained, getting up. He cast a glance to a stony Tala, looking submissive and docile, much like a statue. "They need to do it to compete."

"They can have check-ups with our own doctors," Boris hissed. All Blitzkrieg boys suppressed shudders. A disturbed look passed between Ian and Bryan. Those words 'our doctors' basically meant painful torture sessions with scientists experimenting on them.

"We don't trust Biovolt," Mr Dickenson frowned, standing straighter and puffing his chest out to look bigger.

"Well, too bad, Hiwatari Enterprises can crush your little BBA in seconds," Voltaire snorted. "Leave my beybladers alone, all I'll make sure all your beybladers have no future!"

It was true. Defeated and indignant, Mr Dickenson backed off with a simmering glare. That was one of the reasons why he could not cross Biovolt. It was backed by Hiwatari Enterprises, which could crush the dreams of all the kids out there who want to beyblade.

And as the Blitzkrieg boys left, they all had different expressions. Ian looked downright miserable, Spencer seemed glad to leave, Bryan was still angry and Tala... he just shot Mr Dickenson this knowing look like he knew what would happen, that he knew he wouldn't save them.

*****End flash*****

* * *

><p>"Bryan..." Tala whispered, reaching out a hand to brush stray strands of hair away from Bryan's forehead. Bryan's eyes starting to open blearily, blinking at the harsh hospital light. Tala smiled as Bryan's hand found his and gripped it weakly.<p>

"Bryan Kuznetsov! How many times have I told you not to drink so much?" Spencer raged, storming into the hospital room, grabbing his shirt and shaking him harshly.

"Spencer! Calm down! You're in the hospital!" Ian freaked out, trying to pull Spencer off but to no avail due to his tiny stature.

"**Stop it!**" Tala called out in distress. "**He's gonna-**"

Bryan promptly threw up.

"Eww," Max mumbled.

"Eww!" Tyson shrieked.

"Oww," Bryan groaned at Tyson's shriek.

"I'll go get the nurse!" Rei rushed out.

"Spencer, stop, it was partly my fault," Kai sighed, prying Spencer's hands away from Bryan. "I should've kept a closer eye on him-"

**WHACK!**

Silence filled the room as Kai moved his tilted head to glare at Spencer from underneath his hair. His cheek was rapidly becoming red.

"Calm the fuck down, Spencer, or I'll drag you out and wipe your face on the concrete," Kai snarled.

"I told you that you had anger management issues," Ian mumbled quietly, still grabbing onto the back of Spencer's shirt.

Spencer turned on Ian instead, so fast that his shirt ripped, fire burning in his eyes.

"Oww," Max mumbled, rubbing his upper arm, near his shoulder. He had moved in front of his friend in time to block the hit. Seeing the pained face of Max, Spencer seemed to be startled, moving back.

Max's baby blue eyes reflected pain as they stared up in confusion at Spencer.

And then Spencer was being shoved onto the floor, and punches were being rained onto his face and chest.

"Fuck, Kai! Stop it!" Tala pulled Kai back by wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders and Kai growled, thrashing in his grip. "KAI!" Kai was like wild animal, with his messy hair, burning eyes, snarling lips, blue face paint and red cheek. "Kai, please!"

"Kai, I'm okay," Max called out hesitantly, and Kai seemed to freeze, breathing deeply.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Tala helped Spencer up from the floor, who was groaning in pain.

"What's going on here!" The nurse demanded with a worried looking Rei behind.

"Nothing," Tyson laughed sheepishly, moving in front to take the nurse's attention. "Um, can you help clean up Bryan's shirt and stuff? He just puked."

"And three ice packs," Ian mumbled, watching the bruise form quickly on Max's arm.

"And three ice packs," Tyson relayed, giving a charming smile.

Exasperated, the nurse shooed them out of the room to clean up, calling her colleague to give them the ice-packs.

Kai seemed to be deep in thoughts, breathing deeply, unresponsive to the world as Rei dragged him out awkwardly. Spencer was pulled out by an angry Tala and a depressed Ian, and Max and led by Tyson.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"...I'm a red eyed monster," Kai breathed, leaning against the wall and tilting his head back with eyes closed in frustration.

Rei blinked in confusion.

The ice packs came, and Rei pressed it gently on Kai's cheek. Kai didn't even respond to it. "I gave in to him. How could I..."

"Kai, it's not your fault, Spencer totally deserved it," Ian huffed, staring up daringly when Spencer glared at him, growling. "Yeah? Look me straight in the eye and admit you didn't lose control. You hurt both Kai and Maxie."

Max was holding an ice pack to his shoulder, which throbbed and ached like hell. Tyson seemed very sympathetic and was fussing over him, asking if he needed anything, and that he should sit down, or go home to apply medication...

Spencer suddenly looked defeated when he saw Tala's tight frown and disappointed eyes. There was also underlying fear in there, which made Spencer's heart wince in guilt. "... Max, I'm sorry... Kai, I lost my cool back there..."

"Yeah..." Kai nodded, still seeming out of it. "You need to see Chiba."

"Yeah, I will," Spencer murmured. "I'll make Bryan go too... and Ian."

"I guess I'll go if you go," Ian shrugged.

Kai nodded his thanks to Rei, and took over the ice pack, pressing it against his own cheek. His cheek was only reddened, but Max's shoulder seemed to be getting worse by the minute, growing a darker patch of purple. Spencer was holding the ice pack over his face, where he got hit by Kai repeatedly.

Tala was left confused, wondering why the heck there was suck thick tension now. Was it because of him? They were fine yesterday. Or the day before. Everyone lived happily in peace. But now, with Bryan down, with an volatile Spencer and an angry Kai, a pissed off Ian, a hurt Max, a quiet Tyson, and a very fretful Rei, he wondered what he should do to restore the peace. Would he know if he remembered? Did he want to remember? Kai didn't seem to want him to remember, and the Blitzkrieg boys seemed to have mixed feelings. He remembered some bits and pieces that left him wanting to remember more precious memories with his team mates.

Kai was quietly brooding, dark aura spilling over and making the situation feel tense and uncomfortable. He was blaming himself for his lack of control. He could've beaten Spencer to death if Tala and Max didn't stop him. All he saw at that moment was red, and his rational mind flew off to the clouds, leaving something dangerously close to that...

_The sickeningly sweet smile of his reflected at himself, his wide, wide red eyes. The somewhat creepy, innocent look that laughed at himself. _

_No matter where he looked, it was himself. That mirror room they looked him in to drive him insane. To make him watch what he has become and slowly become broken. _

_His clothes, blood soaked, the sticky blood everywhere, those blood splatters on his cheeks..._

_He just laughed and laughed, manically throwing his head back, rocking himself back and forth. Just giggling, finding himself amusing. He smeared the blood everywhere with his dirtied fingers, fingers that sought pleasure from killing. He had laughed nonstop, until... he stopped and really stared at himself. _

_Then he felt so, so sick. _

_He had puked, and his knees had become weak, so he fell and scrambled away from the mirror on all fours, shaking his head in disbelief. He clutched his hair in his hands, wanting everything to go away, and he looked up again with tear filled red eyes... to see the murderer he has become, the cold sticky blood that covered him. _

"Kai? Kai!"

Kai looked up into the concerned eyes of Tyson, and realised his breathing was erratic, and his fists were clenched so tight they were starting to turn white. He composed himself.

"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson asked worriedly. All eyes were on him.

"...Hn," Kai grunted, turning to leave, not wanting them to see him in this state.

They gave him space, knowing he needed time alone. Awhile later, Spencer had also left, face dark with shame at his outburst.

Soon, the nurse inside the room was done, and Tala rushed back to his best friend's side again.

"Hey cap'n," Bryan greeted cheerily. "Did you see that nurse? Hell'a hot."

"**You idiot! Joking even at this time!**" Tala snorted, whacking Bryan gently. Bryan only grinned in response.

"Hey twerp, you really need to stop agitating Spencer," Bryan murmured as Ian came into view.

"That's what I do best though?" Ian smirked. "Annoying people."

"You okay Max?" Bryan asked in concern when Max stepped forward to greet him, still holding the ice pack to his shoulder. Max nodded and gave a little smile, but the stark difference between his milky white skin and the ugly purple bruise was obvious.

"I get why Kai exploded, he's always been protective of you," Bryan started with a smirk. "I get it. It's like how all of us would pummel a guy if they dare hurt Ian."

"I could've handled it," Ian pouted.

"Yeah right you could," Bryan snorted, though he left it at that, not taunting Ian anymore. "But knowing him, he's probably blaming himself now."

"Why?" Tyson voiced, and everyone turned to look at him. "Why is he blaming himself? He's our captain, but we know nothing about him, and when he see him like that..."

"We want to help," Rei said sincerely. "Bryan, do you know what's wrong?"

"Well," Bryan scratched the back of his head. "I do know some things, but I don't know if Kai'll hate me for saying it."

"Please, Bryan," Max pleaded. "Kai needs to get better, and we want to help."

"... There was this side of him that they called **-01**..."

* * *

><p>XP: So? Curious about <strong>-01?<strong> :D


	15. Ian's Session

XP: Sorry for the wait!

Tala speaks in bold, meaning it's Russian!

Thanks to **VictoriaMoose, ash1692, Anjanie, IceKrystal, Nazrita, KirayHimawari, Rangerapprentice and Scarlette Shizuru** for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter fifteen*** (The past)<strong>

"-01, you have to listen to our orders," Boris commanded to the giggling child in the corner. "We created you after all."

"I get to killllll?" -01 sang, red eyes wide and insane. "I love killing! I love that red colour that just explodes and gets everywhere!" -01 giggled and waved his arms around, paused, stared at his arms, and waved them again, very amused.

-01 was what they labelled this side of Kai. -01 was created by the scientists by mistake. Kai was undergoing an electric shock treatment to enhance his performance, but it was an experiment gone wrong. When Kai regained consciousness, he was the mad, giggling child like right now, who slaughtered all the scientists in the room with his nails, his teeth, the scalpels. He seemed to have no former memories, and did not know who 'Kai' was, and he was willing to listen and compromise to a certain degree, more obedient compared to Kai, in a way.

At first, they suppressed him with drugs, and Kai would be in control of his body. Kai would be groggy and his condition was worse off due to the medication. However, one day, Kai snapped by himself when he was dragged off by some guards, and started a killing spree, where everyone in his path was killed, except Bryan. At the point, Boris and Voltaire decided that they would keep -01 for now.

"If you listen to us, you'll get to kill the useless abbey boys. You like their screams, yes?" Boris smirked.

-01 was getting up and was prancing about the room in glee, with much hyperactivity. "Yes! So pretty! I love their voices, I love the music they make."

"Hey," -01 paused, turning to face Boris suddenly, face intent and serious, scaring the shit out of Boris with how -01's red eyes seemed to bore a hole into his soul. "Can I kill you too?"

Boris coughed to clear his throat, sweating profusely suddenly. "I... er, I told you, you can't. I created you, remember? Without me, you wouldn't be able to kill. Since I made you, you can't kill me."

"Hmm," -01 hummed, smiling a little. "Well, if you say so!" He started giggling again. "It's too bad! You'd look pretty in red too, though!"

-01 was very childish, and often seemed to be in his own world. He was like other kids, just that he loved blood like candy, and loved murdering like games. -01 was now humming a little creepy tune, before cackling and spinning about in circles. "I want to kill, now! Now now now~!"

"Alright, let's go then," Boris said authoratively, holding out a pair of handcuffs, which was connected to a long chain.

-01 thrust out his hands with a wide, gleeful smile, and Boris cuffed him, pulling him along. -01 was still in a very good mood, and went along willingly. Boris brought him into a large holding room, where many abbey boys were curled up on the floor, awaiting death. They were the failures who lost in beyblade competitions, to be disposed of. He unlocked -01's wrists, and -01 started squealing in glee. At the sound, many abbey boys snapped out of their thoughts, and started screaming. Boris left the room and locked the door, sealing their fate.

"Boris," Voltaire frowned, walking down the hallway to meet his lackey. His eyes twitched at the sounds of high pitched screaming from behind the door.

"Yes, sir?" Boris smirked.

"-01 does not beyblade. He doesn't even know what a beyblade does. The last time I gave him dark dranzer, he almost crushed it under his shoe, if I hadn't stopped him. He even wanted to... 'eat the birdy picture' on the beyblade," Voltaire said loudly with displeasure, to be heard over the shrieks. "No amount of punishment makes him beyblade, he says it's boring."

"So what you're saying is, you want Kai back?" Boris's lips curled downwards.

"Yes. I do not need an insane killer. I need a presentable beyblader. How will we bring that -01 to competitions if he doesn't beyblade, and only kills what's in sight?" Voltaire growled.

"...I'll go consult our head scientist's son then. He's skilled in psychology, and he has helped us in many experiments about the psyche," Boris sighed, leaving the screams behind. He walked briskly to the elevator, going to the lower floors, the underground labs. Indeed, he found the head scientist muttering to himself and writing notes while surveying the redhead in the tank.

"How is the experiment going, ?" Boris asked impatiently.

"Ivanov's cybertisation process is almost complete," Dr. Hisagi said with annoyance, due to the interruption of his thoughts.

"Where is your son?" Boris inquired, cutting to the chase.

"He is in the machine room, toying with one of your useless abbey boys," Dr. Hisagi snarled. "That incompetent fool, what use is the mind, beyblading requires physical abilities more!"

Boris strode briskly to the machine room, where he heard sobs.

"Don't cry," the scientist-in-training cooed. "You can do it, I believe in you. See what I have here? That's right, candy! Now, if you manage to do this for me, I'll give this to you. How's that sound? Don't worry, I won't give you back even if you fail, father promised me one month to train you."

Boris opened the door, to see the young teen with a abbey reject named Ian.

He watched silently, as Ian lifted his heavy launcher, determination shining in his eyes. He pulled, and the beyblade flew.

Boris watched in amazement as Ian's beyblade sped past the obstacle course the teen had set up, whirling and spinning and cutting corners at an amazing speed, not touching the walls at all, very advanced for a beyblader of Ian's age. The agility and speed was phenomenal. Even his most top bladers would have trouble with that.

"I told you so!" The teen laughed, kneeling down and ruffling Ian's hair, as a proud smile erupted on Ian's face.

Ian had been thrown away due to his lack of growth. He was too short for his age, and that was seen as a handicap. No matter how many treatments he underwent, Ian didn't grow vertically at all, and Boris decided to throw him away because it was unsightly, seeing how Ian struggled to lift his beyblade launcher every time before the match, even though he played decently. That was the thing, his skills were too average to make up for his lack in height.

The white haired teen winked at Boris, standing up. "Good day, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Ian tensed when he saw Boris. "Please don't send me back. I don't want to die. I'll do better, I promise, I'll train harder, I-"

"Shh, Ian, it's okay," his trainer smiled. "I need to talk to Boris. Why don't you go to the resting room?" He pressed the lollipop into Ian's hand. "And remember to drink that energy supplement to improve your abilities."

Ian nodded, still warily eyeing Boris as he left.

"What was that?" Boris demanded immediately. "What is this drink you are giving him? Why has he shown such drastic improvement?"

"Sir, do you know of the placebo effect?" the young teen smiled, gesturing for Boris to take a seat at one of the chairs at the side while he removed his black goggles to show gleaming golden eyes. "It is just a normal vitamin drink. But because Ian believes it's a miracle potion, his body is improving by itself."

"You think I believe that?!" Boris raged. "Do you take me for a fool?!"

"Stress is also a factor," the teen continued on, unphased by Boris's anger. "Ian was so stressed about being thrown away that it took a toll on his body and his performance suffered. Due to everyone repeatedly telling him he couldn't do it, he started to believe what they said, limiting his own potential. But, see, when I encouraged him and showed how I believed in his abilities, his potential far exceeded my expectations. Reward is another factor, when he has something to work for, he tries harder, like all children."

Boris took this in quietly.

"His physical state, in terms of height, cannot be changed, of course," the teen said apologetically. "But! In a month's time, I'll have Ian as good as," the teen jerked a thumb hatefully in the door's direction, "father's little enhanced robot."

The white haired teen broke into a smile again. "So, why have you come, sir? Why my services instead of father dear's?"

"I need your expertise," Boris began. "About -01..."

"Oh, Kai," The teen nodded. "You want to get Kai back?"

Boris nodded, startled at the teen's deduction skills and knowledge.

"Everyone has heard about -01," the teen explained with a smile at Boris's shocked face. "I'll tell you what to do, then. Kai himself, his a prideful person who doesn't believe in taking the lives of other people. He is proud of his stony front and perfection. All you have to do, is show him what he has become."

Boris blinked.

The teen smirked. "Trap him in the mirror room, show him how bloody and insane he has become. Kai will slowly shine through, the Kai that resided in the subconscious will realise how ugly he has become, and he will come back broken and force -01 back."

"Broken?" Boris frowned.

"Yes," the teen drawled. "All the easier for you to mold him to your ideals, no? Give him his pheonix, Dranzer. She will help him through his dark times. And, put him in a team after a few days. They will help him come back to reality and suppress -01."

"...Why are you telling me all these?" Boris asked suspiciously.

"One favor, is all," The teen smiled. "Put Ian in Kai's team, along with that robot father is proud of. You have seen his performance, yes? Ian is almost world-class now. Under my care, I assure you he'll be one of the best."

Boris thought about it for awhile. He had nothing to lose. Ian would become a valuable asset to the team. He nodded, and the teen beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"-01... was this split persona of Kai. He was crazy, and went about killing everyone in sight. He laughed when he killed the guards, the abbey boys, and blood became his accessory, he was coated in it. It was horrific," Bryan shook his head.

"What?! Kai?!" Tyson shouted in disbelief.

"**I don't think he knew what he was doing**," Tala interjected. "**He told me before about the nightmares. He said he'd just wake up and find himself covered in blood last time**."

"Yeah, I heard about how they trapped -01 in the mirror room and made Kai come back after a major killing spree. We met Kai soon after when we were put in the same team. His eyes were haunted and he was distant," Ian explained. "We all heard of his history so we thought we'd see this insane dude but... he was submissive and quiet."

The Bladebreakers were silent as they digested this information.

"Well, Kai did this against his will," Max said tentatively. "He didn't want to. He shouldn't be blamed for it."

"It's mass murder, Max," Rei whispered. "All those boys..."

Tyson was conflicted. He didn't know how to feel about this. This was a part of Kai's dark past that they never knew about. He was willing to forgive Kai, like all those times they forgave him for betrayal, but this was... this was huge. This was actual murder. Loss of lives of many boys like them.

"**Give them time**," Tala urged, seeing the growing rage on Bryan's face. His fingers found Bryan's hand, and he squeezed it tightly.

"What if he..." Rei hesitated. "turns against us?"

"Kai would never hurt us!" Max protested.

"But Maxie, he has no control against it," Tyson reminded sadly.

"Kai didn't kill Bryan," Ian piped up. "That says a lot. He listens to reason, -01."

Kai suddenly entered the room, shushing everyone into silence. Confused, Kai merely explained, "I've done the procedures. You can go home now."

Bryan cheered. Spencer came back in, throwing a bag onto the bed with contained Bryan's change of clothes.

"Thanks Spenc!" Bryan grinned, getting off the bed quickly. He soon felt woozy. Tala immediately went to help him to the toilet in the room to change.

Kai flipped open his phone and clicked a few buttons, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Ian, Chiba wants to see you first. You seems quite interested in you. After that, he'll take Spencer, then Bryan."

"Um, ok," Ian said awkwardly, unsure of how to react. Hardly anyone wanted_ him_ first. He wondered how to act in front of this psychologist. Cocky and arrogant like the ones BBA used to try to send them to? Or should he be natural?

"I gave him your msn addresses," Kai added. "Please schedule timings with him yourself."

"Then, about Tala..." Spencer muttered quietly, afraid that he may lose control again.

"Leave him be, Chiba said," Kai sighed. "He said Tala seems to be remembering bits and pieces, and it might be better to let them regain the memories slowly and accept it."

Bryan and Tala came back, with Bryan wearing a wide grin, happy that he was getting out of this place. The smell was annoying him and made it hard to sleep. Plus, there weren't many pretty nurses here! Kai had already called multiples cabs for them, so they all happily hopped on to go back to the mansion. It really did seem like a vacation, living together with friends. This was especially true for Max, Tyson and Rei, who were used to living with family.

Ian went to his room first, nervously going to his computer, where the screen was left at where his hero died a horrible death. He closed it, and signed into his msn. He scrolled through the list of contacts, and found someone named CHIBAAAA.

_Hello Ian_, the chat box appeared. _Your security is quite good. I can't hack into your things T_T Webchat please? :)_

Ian received a webchat request. He clicked on it, and saw the young doctor smiling widely at him in his office. He was wearing casual clothes, and somehow, Ian found his wide smile and snowy white locks of hair familiar. "Um, doctor Chiba?" Ian asked quietly.

"Yes, just call me Chiba," Chiba beamed. "And I'll call you Ian. How are you lately, Ian?"

"I guess I'm the same as normal?" Ian answered awkwardly.

"You're been spending unhealthy amounts of time online huh, Fanged Serpent?" Chiba picked up a cup of coffee and sipped at it. Ian suddenly noticed the panda eyes the other boy had.

"You, don't tell me..." Ian gawked.

"Yes, I am . Haha!" Chiba chuckled in amusement. "Great playing on your team, Ian."

"You played so long online with me? Dude, don't you have work to do?" Ian said in disbelief. He had a invitation to play with yesterday. 's stats were those of a noob's, but he'd definitely pwned all his opponents, sometimes resulting in a draw with Ian, sometimes one of them winning. That persuaded Ian to let join his team. had said his account was hacked so he made a new one, that's why he was good at playing.

"I was doing work," Chiba smirked. "You are my work, no?"

Ian blinked, and flushed. No one spent so many hours online just for him. Everyone else had to leave for things like family outings, dinner, school. And the Blitzkrieg boys rarely played online, only Bryan played occasionally, but he was more interested in getting himself drunk in wee hours of the morning than playing online. He had a lot of fun playing continuously without stopping. Chiba continued to sip at his coffee.

"Now, Ian, I have some suggestions," Chiba started off lightly. "You can play into the wee hours of the night, at MOST, every three days. If you do it too often your body will collapse. From that, you can slowly shorten your playing time and bring it to the afternoon alright? Stopping it completely will only cause you to be super bored and prone to do... unadvisable things."

"Um, I'll try," Ian nodded. "But on one condition."

"You want me to play with you every three nights?" Chiba laughed lightly. "Sure. This way I can monitor your playing time as well and help you shorten it."

Ian nodded, pleased. He knew his addiction was unhealthy, but he didn't mind it. However, if getting rid of his will help get rid of Spencer's problem, then he will do it.

"Do you know why you're addicted to computer games?" Chiba started again with a gentle smile.

Ian have a hesitant shrug.

"You see, when you play, you are stuck in something called the flow. It captures your attention with the fast paced playing, good graphics and bright colors, and keeps your mind focused on it due to the stimulus it can provide your mind constantly, keeping you enraptured. Thus, when you don't play, you feel very bored, so bored that you wish you were living in the virtual world instead right? And the real world seems so fucking boring?" Chiba grinned.

Ian nodded vigorously. "Wow, doc, you put it in good words."

"Let me ask you, is Bryan interesting?" Chiba smiled.

Ian smirked and nodded. "Sure! His hot-temper is so fun to rile up."

"Is Tala interesting?" Chiba smiled a little wider.

"Yeah, I like watching his expressions," Ian smiled back.

"Is Kai interesting?" Chiba sipped his coffee again.

"Of course, watching him try to keep up his two personas of cold Hiwatari and warm Kai," Ian snickered.

"What about Spencer?" Chiba sighed against his coffee euphoria.

"Eh... not so much. It's fun to make him angry now though," Ian scratched his head.

"The Bladebreakers?" Chiba was having a little victorious edge to his smile now, startling Ian.

"Yeah, they're fun..." Ian blinked.

"Tadahhh!" Chiba beamed, raising his hands in the air to cheer, knocking over his cup, spilling coffee. "SHIT! Fucking hell..." Chiba's face turned into a pout as he grabbed tissues and tried to clear up the mess, making Ian snigger.

"Anyway," Chiba mock glared at Ian for laughing at him, "Don't you see? Your life is filled with interesting people. Interactions with people on the online world is never as satisfying as the ones in real life. You should spend more time with them and treasure them. They're worried about you, you know. Do you know what kind of person your're like when you're sleep deprived?"

Ian shook his head.

"You get very irritated and snappish. You refuse to eat meals or shower and make Spencer have to force you. Other people tend to avoid you to leave you alone. And then you get sucked deeper into the online world to fill that hollowness in your chest which only grows larger, when the solution is right in front of your eyes... spending time with them," Chiba said with firmness, explaining in detail. "You can claim that playing online takes your mind off the abbey at night, keeps you from having nightmares or negative thoughts, but in truth, that's only deluding yourself and making things worse. It's just a method to escape temporarily, Ian... it won't solve the root of the problem. Do you understand?"

Ian nodded silently, glum.

Chiba suddenly beamed happily. "Oh, Ian, I wish I could give you a hug over this monitor. You're such a smart boy! You understand so quickly. All my other online addict patients take SO LONG."

Ian's cheek turned pink in embarrassment at the sudden praise.

"You're a understanding person, Ian," Chiba smiled softly. "You only agreed to change so Spencer would, right?"

Ian nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, see in on the online world the third night, and remember, you can play in the day, but please try to take breaks in between and spend time with the rest, okay?" Chiba waved like a farewell.

"I will," Ian promised, and Chiba signed off.

*****End of chapter fifteen*****

* * *

><p><em>XP: Thanks for reading! :D<em>


	16. REsilent

XP: Yo yo yo! I'm having exams now. May take a bit longer to update the next chapter.

Thanks to **IceKrystal, Elves of the Moon, Kiray Himawari, Poppies in July, Nazrita, Scarlette Shizuru, Rangerapprentice **and** Anjanie** for reviewing! Love ya all! :D

Hope I didn't develop this too fast. Some **SMARTASS readers** would've understood almost EVERYTHING, because... well... my hints are like... too obvious. Put two and two and... tadahh! Hope ya all will still stay here throughout the story though xD And i think** rangerapprentice** will get it! :O

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter sixteen***<strong>

"Good morning, Kai!" Chiba chirped from the phone.

"Stop hacking into my things," Kai mumbled irritably, switching on his laptop to do his business. To his surprise, there was nothing. Nothing to sign, nothing to look through, nothing to approve, nothing to think about. Everything was done properly. He looked at his phone in suspicion.

"Yes, I did it all for you! Have a good day today with the rest!" Chiba beamed. Something rang, muffled, in the background. "Oh, hold on, I have a call..."

"How the fuck did you find me?" Chiba growled, and a slamming of another phone could be heard. It rang again.

"Stop calling me, you ass!" Chiba snarled. He hung up. It rang again. Chiba ignored it, switching back to his pleasant voice. "So, Kai, why don't you maybe take the rest out to an amusement park or something, I think they need something to occupy their minds and- goddammit that irritating phone!"

Chiba went to pick up the phone that was ringing insistently. "Listen, I want no part of whatever sick idea you have."

"Problems?" Kai smirked. He was amused. Chiba always seemed happy and pleasant, and it was rare to see him pissed off... or hear him, for that matter.

"Kaiiii, there's this guy-" Chiba whined. "URGH! FUCK YOU! You... you what? You... what? What? What the hell did you..."

Chiba fell silent.

The other guy's laugh was so loud that even Kai heard it.

"Chiba? What happened?" Kai asked quietly.

"It's nothing," Chiba replied evasively. "Just... just received some news is all. You just... go ahead with the amusement park plan, alright?"

"...Fine," Kai mumbled. He wasn't happy with Chiba keeping things from him. After all, Chiba knew almost everything about him by now. Thinking for a little while, he added, "Thanks for finishing up my work."

"You're welcome~" Chiba replied cheerily. "Oh, and tell Spencer I wanna talk to him this evening and I want to talk to Bryan at night, yeah? Thanks!"

"Hn," Kai hmphed, making an affirmative noise. Chiba only chuckled and hung up.

Kai sighed, ruffling his hair. He decided to get up and make himself look presentable. He washed up, and went to the kitchen, not surprised to see Spencer and Rei already there.

Spencer was looking grim as Rei consoled him, and they were both talking in low tones. Spencer suddenly looked embarrassed and ashamed, and Rei was quick to comfort him and squeeze his hand comfortingly. The too seemed to have become close and were talking about Spencer's troubles. Kai smiled lightly, before wiping it off his face and entering the kitchen silently, startling the two that jumped slightly.

Spencer looked at Rei worriedly, and Rei smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Listen, Kai... I'm-" Spencer said hesitantly.

"You don't have to," Kai cut off abruptly. "If you feel apologetic, then talk to Chiba and fix your problems so it doesn't happen again. On your laptop in the evening." He went to his seat, where the paper was put at for him to read already. Rei knew his habits well. Seeing that Spencer's worries were dispelled and that the two of them were fine, Rei got up happily to make Kai's coffee.

Spencer nodded, still frowning and blaming himself.

"I hit you more," Kai said bluntly.

"Huh?" Spencer blinked.

"I lost control and hit you more than you hit me," Kai said, in a way of apology, opening his newspapers, a picture of uncaring. He was saying that Spencer wasn't at fault and if he wanted to blame someone, he could blame Kai. Spencer didn't like blaming people though. He often took it upon himself. So he gave a sheepish smile and nodded, understanding Kai's intentions.

Rei gently set the coffee down in front of Kai. "You slept later today, Kai. That's good."

Kai nodded. He had listened to Chiba and started eating sleeping pills again. The nightmares had surprisingly stayed away. In fact, he had been getting less of them since he started living with the Bladebreakers, and it decreased even more when The Blitzkrieg boys came as well.

"Gooood morningggg!" Ian chirped, flying down the stairs three steps at a time. "Chi told me about our trip to the amusement park! I wanna go! What time are we going?!"

"Wow, it's rare to see you so early," Rei laughed.

Kai hid his smile behind his coffee. Chiba's sessions were obviously very good for Ian. He woke up early, meaning he slept early and didn't play overnight. Ian wasn't grumpy or snappish anymore. He loud exclamations seemed to have woken the rest, for, one by one, they started streaming down. Max came down first, bumping into walls and corners on his way to the kitchen with his half opened eyes. He was followed by Tala and Bryan. Tala had a content smile on his face as he pulled on Bryan's wrist, leading him down the stairs. They most likely slept together, as Tala would still be worried about Bryan.

"Mail!" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ian beamed, dashing to the door like a hyper active child. "Thank you sir!" It was an envelope filled with papers. When Ian opened it, his mouth dropped open. "Woah... Chi sent us our tickets to the amusement park! Awesome!"

"Chi?" Max perked up, eyes brightening as he became more awake. "Who's Chi? What amusement park?"

"Chi's my new friend!" Ian grinned. "He's a cool guy. Maybe I'll introduce you sometime. And anyway, he sponsored us a trip to the amusement park!"

"You sound close," Bryan snorted. "Ya sure he doesn't have any ulterior motives?"

"No!" Ian pouted. "He's really nice."

"Maybe Kai pays him a fuckload of money," Bryan shrugged.

"I pay him the standard doctor's fee," Kai scoffed, defending Chiba. "He did this of his own wishes."

"Um, so, let's go after breakfast, alright?" Rei cut in hurriedly, cautious about another fight.

"Hmph," Bryan turned away, still slightly weak towards Rei due to his guilt of injuring Rei before.

"Now, to wake Tyson," Ian cackled, grabbing Max's wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

"How are your memories, Tala?" Spencer asked gently.

Uneasily, Tala replied softly, "Um. I remember bits and pieces..."

"He's speaking japanese!" Rei beamed.

Suddenly the place seemed much brighter as everyone felt joy at Tala's progress. "That's good," Spencer smiled, and Tala found himself smiling as well while Bryan laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>***Waking Tyson***<strong>

Snigger.

Giggle.

Cough.

"Ahem," Ian started. Then, eerily, in a voice much like Kai's he shouted, "GET UP KINOMIYA! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU RUN 50 MORE LAPS!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Tyson screamed.

Max and Ian broke into fits of laughter as a very frightened Tyson looked around in confusion at the lack of Kai.

"Hey!" Tyson huffed. "You guys lied to me!"

"Come on, get up Ty!" Max merely continued to laugh. "We're going to the amusement park!"

"Really?" Tyson asked, brightening up. "Let's go! Wait for me!"

Tyson rushed to prepare, and with their task done, Ian and Max went back downstairs to wait. Rei and Spencer were preparing bentos and drinks to bring, Kai was arranging for taxis, while Tala and Bryan were eating breakfast. Soon, all of them were ready and were sitting on a mini bus to the amusement park.

The day passed by in a flash. The younger members of the two teams were leading them excitedly to all the thrilling rides. They rode multiple roller coasters, and sat around at a grassy area to eat lunch, before going to the more gentle rides, like the water rides and the haunted house. The Blitzkrieg Boys, naturally, were more daring and were laughing in the haunted house, while the Bladebreakers were huddled together and screaming their heads off.

All in all, it was a very fun day which involved a lot of screaming, except for the more manly bunch which kept their cool and pretended to be unaffected, (KAI KAI KAI SPENCER SPENCER) even though the stomachs did flipflops at all the turning and twisting, and some who cursed and bitched (BRYAN BRYAN BRYAN) and I quote, "OH MY HOLY FUCKING SHIT GAHHHH!"

Soon, it was night time and it was time to leave. With all of their souvenirs that Kai pampered them with, they went out of the amusement park to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant before going home, and almost everyone chatted excitedly about their day on the way, while some were just enjoying the atmosphere.

"Eh? Chi?" Ian pointed to a white haired guy walking out of a cafe, while hugging the large stuffed bear in his arms.

"Chiba?" Kai questioned, looking to the direction Ian was pointing. Indeed, it was Chiba walking out in casual wear, with his striped shirt, black jeans and a cap tilted on his head. He was sucking on a straw, drinking pink strawberry smoothie from a cup. He seemed glum, but brightened when Ian ran up to him.

"Chi!" Ian beamed. "Thanks for the tickets!"

"Welcome, Ian!" Chiba grinned, passing the drink to Ian, who took it happily and drank it quickly, finishing it. "Glad you had fun, really."

"Why are you here?" Kai asked, as the gang moved closer to talk to Chiba.

"He came to eat with me," A guy with long blue hair interjected, smirking. He went to stand beside Chiba, slipping a hand casually around Chiba's waist, irking Chiba, who rolled his eyes agitatedly. Next to Bryan, Tala started moving back in fear, shaking. In fact, all of the Blitzkrieg boys seemed uneasy towards this man who seemed familiar. Kai recognised his voice as the man who was on the phone with Chiba.

"Hoi, Silva, don't touch me," Chiba huffed, shaking off his hand. Silva's silver eyes merely brightened in amusement.

"Who...?" Max blinked.

"He's a pedophile," Chiba growled out, slapping away Silva's once again trying hand.

"Hey, hey, I ain't that much older than you," Silva protested, lips curling up in a smirk.

"I think we should go," Spencer cut in. Looking at all of their expressions, Kai nodded. None of them seemed to like Silva.

"Ah, see you then," Chiba beamed. "Spencer, remember our night chat, alright?"

Spencer nodded, and the gang started to leave, while Kai cast a hesitant gaze back at Chiba and Silva. Chiba merely continued smiling even as Silva's arm wrapped around his shoulders, waving to them cheerily. When Kai turned away, he smacked Silva's arm away again.

"So cold," Silva pouted.

"You deserve it," Chiba snarled, stomping off, while Silva laughed.

_Silver eyes that were lighted in delight, increasing in intensity with every passing second. _

"Tala, are you okay?"

_The long blue hair that tickled his neck as the man leaned over him to whisper in his ear. _

"Hey, guys, Tala's... Tala's shaking."

_Those leering silver eyes that roamed up and down his body. _

"What? Tala! Hey, Tala!"

_That husky, deep voice that called out his name... _

_Tala... you're mine... _

"DON'T CALL MY NAME!" Tala shrieked hysterically. "STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tala shied away from the touches of his concerned friends as his eyes widened, all the memories flooding back to his brain, making him unable to see reality. He stumbled backwards, calling onto the ground. He curled into a ball and drew his knees closer to his chest, clutching his head with his hands.

_You'll never escape me..._

"Tala, it's us! I'm Ian!" Ian called desperately, reaching out but afraid to touch Tala.

"What happened?!" Rei asked worriedly, looking at the other confused faces of his friends.

_You actually forgot me? I'm hurt... _

"Tala. Wake up. It's Kai..." Kai reached out lightly to touch Tala's shoulder, causing Tala to flinch.

_I'll make sure you'll never forget me again... _

"IT HURTS! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO!" Tala pleaded blindly, rubbing his arms hard as though to erase something as Chiba ran over, pushing aside the crowd that has formed. His nails were digging into the fabric of his shirt now, tearing it a little.

_The hands that pushed him down, making him unable to move..._

"Oh my fucking god, I knew this would happen sooner or later," Chiba breathed.

"What happened?" Silva questioned, going over to watch Tala.

"Urgh, fuck off, Silva! Now!" Chiba snarled, pushing Silva away. He knelt in front of Tala, pulling his hands away slowly, preventing Tala from hurting himself. Tala thrashed wildly, managing to hit Chiba in his face. Chiba winced, before clutching Tala's wrists, and hugging Tala tight.

"NO! GO AWAY! LET ME GO! Please..." Tala sobbed. "Please..."

Chiba leaned in close to Tala's ear, and started to sing a lullaby, rocking both of them slowly. Tala paused in his actions, confused. There was no pain. No words. Just... just a soothing melody. Tala relaxed, breathing in deeply. When Tala relaxed, Chiba sighed and continued to sing, hugging Tala warmly.

Kai snarling and chasing the crowd off along with the Blitzkrieg boys, and hearing their familiar voices in the background, Tala opened his eyes.

**Where...?**

"You poor thing," Chiba whispered, releasing Tala, though still kneeling close to him. He rubbed away the tears on Tala's cheeks with his thumbs, cupping Tala's cheeks. "You poor child..." His golden eyes shone with sadness as he looked into Tala's blue eyes.

"Aw, Chi, you were never so nice to me," Silva whined.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Chiba lashed out angrily, standing up abruptly and hitting Silva's left eye. He turned to look at Kai. "Kai, take Tala and the rest back, I have something to settle." With that, he dragged Silva away, leaving everyone confused.

Kai blinked hesitantly, and offered Tala a hand to stand up.

When Tala tried to say something, his voice caught in his throat, and the more he tried, it started to hurt his throat with the effort. Seeing his pained face, Kai grasped Tala's hand tighter. "It's okay, Tala. It's okay."

"Tala, you remember us...?" Ian questioned, mixed feelings showing on his face. He wanted his precious friend and captain to remember him, of course, but the words Chiba told them, about how he might be better and start over with no memories, made him rethink it. After all, Tala's happiness was the most important to them.

Tala nodded, apologetic. Ian would have been hurt the most from him not remembering them.

"Cap'n," Bryan sighed. He loved hearing his captain's voice and seeing his sweet smile, and with whatever memories of whatever happened that he didn't know about, those parts of Tala were gone.

"What did you remember?" Spencer asked gently.

Tala started to shiver and he shaked his head lightly.

"Spencer, if he doesn't want to talk about it, leave it," Rei advised, patting the shoulder of his giant friend. Spencer considered this and nodded, gaining a small smile from Rei. Spencer was already getting better.

"Let's hurry home then," Tyson said uncertainly. "I think Tala wants to leave. We can order food." Tala nodded.

They all went back onto the mini-bus, and Tala sat at the backseat, surrounded by the concerned Blitzkrieg boys. Max bit his lip and stood up, going to the back of the car, thrusting the big panda that he won at the games booths to Tala.

"Tala, for you. I already have a bear anyway. It'll make you feel better?" Max tilted his head questioningly, unsure of himself.

**Thank you, Maxie. **

Tala took it into his arms, sighing contently against its fluffy fur. Seating here in the bus, with Ian on his left and Bryan on his right, Tala felt much safer.

He would not think about it.

They would not talk about it.

So maybe... he could forget it.

Pretend it never happened.

*****End of chapter sixteen*****

* * *

><p>XP: So... you guys get it? :D<p> 


	17. Chiba's past

XP: Did I write badly for the previous chapter? D: There was lesser reviews... anyway, your new shiny chapter! And the next one is on the way ;D This one is longer too!

Thanks to my three reviewers,** IceKrystal, Rangerapprentice **and** Nazrita! **

And,** rangerapprentice**, you are CLOSE! :D

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter seventeen***<strong>

"Good evening, Spencer," Chiba greeted tiredly over the webcam.

"Good evening, Doctor Chiba," Spencer said politely.

"Now now, don't be so formal," Chiba smiled. "Chiba will do. Anyway. You've improved already, haven't you? Rei is helping you a lot. He's a very zen person, right? Able to stay calm. You used to be like that. So, all we have to do is make you back to your formal self."

"What changed me?" Spencer asked abruptly.

"You let your heart rule you," Chiba tapped his chest. He tapped his head. "Instead of your mind, like you used to. Not to say you were cold-blooded. Just calm and analytic, thinking even in the most dire of situations. This is because, back at the abbey, you were usually alone, until you formed a team right? By then, you had formed a habit of thinking before acting as self-preservation. And when you joined the team, people depended on you to keep them calm because they were rash, the Blitzkrieg boys."

"You know a lot," Spencer said suspiciously.

"You had to keep them and yourself alive, so you held them back when things got too serious. But now, you aren't in the abbey anymore, and there is nothing life threatening if you explode. You were always overprotective, so while you never got angry over other matters, when it concerns the well brings of your teammates, your heart goes into overdrive," Chiba explained, ignoring Spencer's previously dubious look. "But back then, your mind restricted you from acting out to survive. For example. Boris slaps Tala-"

"You know Boris?" Spencer blinked.

"Tv. Now, and you want to kill him. But you don't. You know you can't win. You stand on the spot and grit your teeth, and order Ian and Bryan, who are stepping in front to fight, to stop," Chiba waved his finger in the air as he drew a very likely scenario which has indeed happened before, when they lost the championships. "You know if you move, guards will swarm you, and Tala will get it even worse."

"And now?" Spencer asked quietly.

"There is nothing to hold you back. You explode immediately, because that self-control in your mind is lost, because, you want a quick solution. You are worried. You want Tala to get better as quick as possible, but you can't help because Tala... isn't saying anything! It frustrates you and you just take it out on him because... your heart ruled you," Chiba explained.

He paused to yawn, blinking bleary eyes.

"You're used to people telling you their troubles. You always gave the Blitzkrieg boys advice. Now... something big has happened to Tala and you're dying to know it, wanting to solve it and help out. That added to your agitation, causing you to see red and lash out. And when things remain unsolved, it grates on your nerves and gives you a short fuse, which makes you easier to rile up, causing the little incident at the hospital. Am I wrong?" Chiba asked gently.

"No... no, I think you're correct," Spencer mumbled. "It does describe why I've been like this, when I think about it."

"Splendid. With correct analysis on my part, and admittance and willingness to change on your part, the problem is half solved," Chiba smiled happily.

"Really?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can help you much better..." Chiba beamed. "Now, when you feel angry, what did you used to do?"

"Breathe in deeply, clench my fists, weigh the pros and cons," Spencer listed off.

"Therefore, now, when you feel angry, breathe in deeply, clench your firsts, think about the impacts of your actions, think about how violence makes things worse, makes them not talk to you even more and lose trust in you, and punch the wall if you must hit something," Chiba advised with a smile.

Spencer blinked. "It... sounds easy."

"It's harder than it sounds!" Chiba retorted. "But, you can do it. I know you can. After all, you've been doing it for years in the abbey, right?"

Spencer nodded, confidence regained within him. "You're good. Much better than those crap doctors with all those degrees that Mr Dickenson insisted we visit."

"Is that so?" Chiba smiled, pleased. "Well, they want to fame of cracking your mind, since their intention is wrong, they can't solve, well, shit."

Spencer nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and maybe because, I'm actually working illegally without a degree. Oops!" Chiba snickered, causing Spencer's eyes to widen.

"WHAT?!" Spencer shouted out.

"Shhhh," Chiba winked. "Hey, how else do you think I helped 1000 abbey kids when I'm 21? I don't have time for exams," Chiba scoffed. "Plus, they don't accept the unorthodox way I do things. I got hooked on drugs before to get chummy with an ex-abbey gang, okay. They'll definitely praise me for that."

"Then... how are you..." Spencer gaped.

"Forgery is a wonderful thing," Chiba grinned, giving a foxy smile.

"What kind of psychologist are you..." Spencer sweatdropped.

"Hey, I'm good, okay," Chiba pouted. "Obviously I understand the abbey boys more than other psychologists."

"Why?" Spencer questioned immediately.

Chiba blinked. "Um... I guess..." Chiba scratched his cheek. "I was friends with a few when I was young?"

"Oh... the previous abbey boys before us?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Ah... um, yeah, you can say that," Chiba laughed.

"So you were in the abbey?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"... ... ... Yeah, how to say this..." Chiba frowned. "Now, don't hate me for this. My father worked there."

"Oh... so you visited?" Spencer inquired.

"God, are you interrogating me?" Chiba huffed, irritated.

"So what happened to those boys you were friends with?" Spencer changed his question.

"... ...Stop asking," Chiba logged off.

That just left Spencer with more unanswered questions. He immediately went to find Ian, who was gaming away in his room, with Kai watching him play, a proud smirk adorning his face, one that dropped when he realised Spencer's presence. Kai pretended to touch his bangs, doing whatever he could to seem busy, pushing his hair this way and that.

"So... your session with Chiba is over?" Kai questioned when he was done pretending.

Spencer merely chuckled, not pointing out Kai's obvious cover up. "Yes. I irritated him away."

"Wow," Kai said before he could stop himself. He never knew that could happen with Chiba. Maybe it was because Chiba was tired with dealing with Silva already.

"Anyway. Chiba said that he was friends with abbey boys before our time, and his father worked there. He refused to say anything else after that," Spencer said, catching Ian's attention from his game.

"Ooh, so you want me to hack into abbey records?" Ian beamed.

"Yes, boys around his age," Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, are you sure this is a good idea? It's his privacy," Kai muttered.

"I'm sure he researched us too," Spencer shrugged.

"You make a valid point," Kai smirked.

"Haha, what will you guys ever do without my technological prowess?" Ian began hacking immediately, scrolling through the abbey records. "Many are deleted or inaccessible, I think they died... ah, there are team pictures."

Ian began to open the files one by one, before one of it caught their eye. That snowy white hair was a telltale of who that boy was.

The boy in the middle, with dangerously gleaming golden eyes and a wide smirk. He was full of dangerous vibes, and he was very eyecatching. He was obviously a vicious beyblader, with the cocky attitude he radiated, as well as his stance that was full of power.

Next to him, was a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes, with a raised eyebrow, one hip cocked, with a hand resting on it, a curious look on his face.

On his other side, was a boy with long blue hair that extended to his waist and silver eyes, a smirk curling on his face.

"Silva," Ian murmured.

There were two other boys in the background. There was a boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes, obviously a foreigner, who was grinning. Next to him, was a brunette with his hair tied up in a long ponytail, eyes closed with a gentle smile.

Ian scrolled down for more information. "Prototype team, made of boys of different style and abilities, from different countries. They were unnamed, and were not used for any competitions in the end, despite being one of the strongest, because complications occurred...?"

"Chizuru Hisakawa...?" Ian blinked. "Silva Sephyr, Leon Hiwatari, Gwinn Redhill, Kyon Tanya."

"Hiwatari?!" Kai was immediately alert.

"Leon... Hiwatari died when he used Black Dranzer at the age of 12..." Ian read incredulously. "Gwinn Redhill was killed by unknown circumstances a few days later, leaving only three members, and Kyon's eyes were lost during the Black Dranzer accident, so there were only two bladers left. Chizuru pulled out, refusing to beyblade anymore, and Silva also left, refusing to be put in any other team."

"I think... maybe he was your brother," Spencer whispered.

"Leon..." Kai racked his brains.

_**S**o **m**u**c**h **b**e**tt**e**r t**h**a**n L**eo**n... _

Kai gasped. When he was kept in the tank to check his compatibility with Black Dranzer, the scientist said that.

"So he... died...?" Kai murmured. He took a closer look at the picture. Chiba was 21... he was sixteen. His possible brother seemed around eight years old in the picture, so he was in the abbey when Kai was three years old, living with his parents. He felt pained, not knowing him until now.

"Leon Hiwatari's profile... he was born from Voltaire's daughter and another man who was of a lower class family, and Voltaire killed them, no doubt..." Ian sighed. "Voltaire made him keep the Hiwatari surname, and trained him in the abbey. He showed high comparability for tag team with Chizuru, and was made leader of the team. Voltaire labelled him a useless due to his tarnished bloodline, causing his 'weakness' that made his body implode when he was fused with Black Dranzer..."

"So... he's my cousin?" Kai questioned "And Black Dranzer... they used Black Dranzer on him before me?"

Ian and Spencer nodded grimly.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in stress. "I... I need some time alone." He walked out, leaving Ian and Spencer to continue researching.

"Silva was enraptured by Chizuru's rough playing style, and constantly challenged him. Chizuru had always won, and only ever lost to Leon. Kyon was able to work relatively well with anyone and was quite a stable player by himself. Gwinn however, never took things seriously and always played with an unpredictable style... so is Chizuru... Chiba?" Ian questioned in confusion.

"Perhaps," Spencer shrugged, scratching his head. "So... he was an ex-abbey kid? Silva as well? How did they escape?"

Ian shrugged. So many more questions.

"Stop. Researching. About. Me." A voice growled harshly through the speaker.

"OMFG!" Ian screamed, as Spencer took a step back.

"I should punish you for this," Chiba was obviously unhappy.

"Um. And how would you do that?" Ian asked worriedly.

"One. Letting you self-destruct. Two. Making you lose your mind. Three. Creating a -01 in BOTH of you," Chiba threatened darkly.

"I'm sure you researched about us too," Spencer defended. "And does this mean you created -01?"

"No, I sealed him," Chiba purred. "But I can make him, see? Wanna try me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious," Ian apologised quickly. "Don't be angry, Chi. I promise not to hack into your files again, alright?"

"I don't think he can do it," Spencer said firmly.

A deadly silence ensued.

**Who are they to hit you. **

Spencer jolted as a heavy voice penetrated his mind, resounding loudly throughout his body.

**Who are they to break you and force you down again and again. There is no god, and these humans pretend to be god. I'm so sick of it. So _sick_ of it. They should have a taste of what they did. **

"Chi... Stop it..." Ian whined, clutching his ears. But, no matter what, it couldn't be blocked out.

**I will become god. I will hit them. Break them. Laugh as they squirm beneath my feet. And I will watch all the red they splutter! So _pretty_. **

"You... you can't... make me," Spencer strained, even as the darkest thoughts started to rise and answer to Chiba's hypnotic words. It was boiling underneath the surface, begging to be let out, to release some pain. Ian whimpered as he felt the force and pressure of those words.

**All that pain. All those hits, knives, punches. I will give it all back to them, and dye it all a _pretty, pretty_ red. Hahahaha! And all those delightful _screams_! So _wonderful_. Seeing them crushed like bugs make me so _satisfied_, so _happy!_ I will hunt down those pathetic humans one by one, and anyone who stands in my way will pay!**

**They do deserve it... **Spencer found his thoughts whispering darkly back to him, as his thoughts slowly morphed with Chiba's words.

"Did you do that to Gwinn Redhill?" Kai cut in, entering the room with a dark look.

"...Kai," Chiba greeted quietly, cutting off his tirade, leaving Spencer falling to his knees, sweating heavily and close to giving in.

"Kai," Ian called in relief, rushing to his side. Kai ruffled his hair.

"I understand you are angry at Spencer, Chiba, but will changing him help anything? It was just a mistake. He was curious. Aren't you aiming to help all abbey boys? Why are you doing the opposite?" Kai criticized sternly. "Is that what you did at the abbey? Did you create -01?"

"I didn't, Kai," Chiba said softly. "I helped you seal him. That's all."

"What about Gwinn Redhill?" Kai insisted.

"... Yes. I made him kill himself," Chiba admitted.

"Why?" Kai asked painfully. The blond boy seemed like a happy boy in the picture.

"He..." Chiba sighed. "He said Leon deserved to die because he was weak. Gwinn was obviously heavily affected by their teachings, I saw the conviction in his eyes when he said that, and I just snapped, and made him kill himself."

* * *

><p><strong>***The past***<strong>

The team was grieving. Or actually, what was left of the team. Kyon was receiving emergency treatment for his eyes currently, and no one knew if it would be successful. Chiba was crying his eyes out in the corner of the cell, hitting the floor with a fist angrily until it bled.

"Chi," Silva called softly, grabbing the hand of the pale boy.

"I could've saved him!" Chiba bawled, throwing himself into the arms of Silva. "I was there! I watched him... I watched him... I watched him implode, Silva... I..."

"Why do this to yourself, Chizuru?" Gwinn asked seriously, blankly staring at Chiba. "Leon was too weak to handle Black Dranzer. He was better off dying. He's not fit to be our leader. We can start over again!" Gwinn smiled.

Rage. _Blind rage._

"Hoi, Chi..." Silva reached out towards Chiba, to have his arm smacked away harshly.

Chiba stood, up, walking over to Gwinn in long, languid steps, before squatting in front of Gwinn, watching him with hypnotizing golden eyes. Gwinn pressed himself against the wall, shocked.

**Oh? Who was the one who always lost on our team, hmm? **

"I will improve! Our team is one of the best, I'm quite good, given practice-" Gwinn retorted.

**You're trash. You're useless on our team. Team matches are four members, no? When there's the four of us, you're the weak link. They will experiment on you. **

Chiba smiled widely, eyes widening, making Gwinn stare at them, open mouthed and scared.

**Don't you remember the last time we went? That pretty boy exploded into pieces. Maybe you will too, you're so, so fragile, after all... maybe Boris will break all our bones and set them back in place, hmm? You're the least agile one out of all of us. **

"No, he wouldn't..." Gwinn shook. "He wouldn't risk injuring-"

**You're stuck, Gwinn. My father made improvements in his experiments, at your _mediocre_ level, _anyone_ can replace _you_. You're not valuable. You're _disposable_, get it? **

"I... I... I don't want to be..."

**Oh, it's so wonderful, I can see you painted in red, I wonder if Boris will keep you as his pet, and break you again, and _again_.**

Chiba cackled as Gwinn scrambled away from him, shivering.

**You are quite _pretty_, after all. So pleasing to the eyes. So easy to use, so _fun_ to break... your life would be a living hell, hmm? Being _adored _by Boris. **

"AHHHHHHH!"

**Shhhhh, you wouldn't want him to come and keep your mouth shut permanently, right? Don't irk him. I really pity you, _dying_ would be such a better fate. **

"How... how do I... die?" Gwinn asked, hypnotised.

Hook, link and sinker. Chiba smirked.

**So easy, such an easy escape, all you have to do ****is****..._break your neck._**

"My n-neck..."

**Like this, hmm? Wrap your hands around your neck, use force and... **Chiba showed him the movements.

**SNAP.**

Chiba stared at the twitching body of the boy in front of him coldly, his teammate of five years. "Fucking shit. Insulting Leon."

"Feeling better, Chi?" Silva smiled.

"I'm quitting this, I don't want to play anymore," Chiba covered his eyes by throwing an arm over them. "Tell Kyon for me. I'm going back to research department. Beyblading ain't fun without Leon."

"Then I'm not playing too, beyblading isn't fun without Chi," Silva said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, whatever, it's up to you," Chiba shrugged. "Cya around." He got up, and called for the guards to bring him back to the labs.

* * *

><p><strong>***Back to present***<strong>

"You did that to your own..." Ian said, wide-eyed.

"I never liked Gwinn," Chiba sulked. "He was more irritating than Silva, going on about the things the abbey drilled into us. Getting stronger, being weak crap."

"Then... what happened to Kyon?" Spencer questioned.

"Kyon... I sneaked him out of the abbey. I pretended that I made him kill himself as well and burnt a pile of clothes, saying those were his ashes," Chiba replied. "I don't know what happened to him. I tried searching for him after i got out, but..."

"You could've just... stopped being a beyblader?" Kai questioned. "They didn't do anything to you?"

Chiba smiled sadly. "My father protected me. He's the head scientist. He never forced me to do something I didn't like. I had potential in research anyway. I improved many beybladers, without the use of chemical substances."

Ian blinked. So Chiba was one of the researchers...?

Was he the one...?

...

_"Good work, Ian! I'm so happy for you!" _

Shining golden eyes that were revealed with the remover of the black visor. Hair that shone white underneath the fluorescent lamps. A tilted smile.

_"Aw, come on, I assure you it's not painful or dangerous. It tastes good. It'll boost your performance! It's like how milk boosts your bones, right? This makes you progress faster."_

The one who saved him from being killed and labeled as useless like the abandoned abbey boys.

_"Now that I've succeeded in putting you on the team, it's time for me to leave..."_

...

"You're...!" Ian pointed at Chiba, who just smiled. "You trained me! You were the one..."

"I'm glad you made it this far. It was a joy to see how you've turned out on the tv," Chiba grinned.

"Oh my god. I can't thank you enough..." Ian murmured, tears springing to his eyes. "Without you, I wouldn't even be here..."

"You're welcome," Chiba beamed. "It was a delight working with you."

"I've changed now. I never beybladed since then. Anyway. I'm busy. I have an appointment with Bryan... Kai, I'll talk to you about Leon tomorrow morning if you want," Chiba gently.

Chiba logged off.

*****End of chapter seventeen*****

* * *

><p>XP: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	18. UNSilent

XP: Hey guys! For those who haven't read for sometime, you should read from chapter sixteen because I've updated very quickly and you might've missed some chapters. In fact, the next chapter is almost done as well!

Thanks to **Anjanie, Rangerapprentice, tragedymaster01, IceKrystal **and** Nazrita** for reviewing!

And, **rangerapprentice**, Chiba is not Leon's father LOL. They are the same age! Chiba is 21 now.

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter eighteen***<strong>

"Well, hellooooo Bry-bry!" Chiba giggled, having overdosed on caffeine to get through the night. "Hey Tala!"

"Um. Hi." Bryan said awkwardly, with Tala watching curiously beside him.

Currently, Bryan and Tala didn't know about Chiba's history. And maybe that was for the best. Bryan had strong hatred for any abbey personnel and Chiba was probably counted as an ex-personnel. Tala didn't need to know about it right now either, with his fragile state of mind.

"Ya can call me Chiba like the rest," Chiba beamed.

"Chiba," Bryan nodded.

"Firstly, let me understand why you drink. It is a refreshing way for you to de-stress, right? It works let how other people smoke to calm themselves or chain smoke when they're irritated," Chiba suggested, which made Bryan think for a while then shrug.

"Maybe," Bryan huffed.

"And then maybe you like to feel the burn as it moves down your throat?" Chiba smiled, playing with the coffee cup on his desk. "It's like it's burning away your troubles, ne? And then you start to forget for a few hours. And you feel like it's worth it even with a killer headache, because it made you forget for awhile and sleep like the dead."

Bryan stared at Chiba, then turned to stare at Tala. He was stunned by the guy's deduction skills.

"I'm just trying to put myself in your shoes. But correct me if I'm wrong?" Chiba raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Ah, no, you're right," Bryan admitted.

"And then you get addicted to the feeling and salvation it brings you at night. So you drink everyday. You couldn't help it. You started to _have to_ drink till you drop," Chiba frowned. Bryan frowned as well.

"I can prescribe you sleeping pills," Chiba offered. "For a few days, so your body stops craving alcohol. It also contains chemical properties that can stop the dreaming process. This makes sleeping reduce its efficiency, so you might still feel a bit tired, but at least you won't have nightmares or a killer hangover. Plus, abbey boys require lesser sleep than normal people so the medication is quite effective for them. Would you like to try it? Kai's on it."

"...Alright," Bryan nodded.

"Yay!" Chiba grinned. "Don't worry, I'll help ya flush that alcohol out of your system! Then you won't crave it ever again and you'll forget the taste and you can stay away as long as you don't give into a whim."

Bryan gave a tentative smile and nodded.

"Well then, I guess I can go and deliver it now, I'm quite free currently, and Kai needs more anyway," Chiba offered. "See ya!" He logged off before Bryan could protest.

Minutes later, the door was being knocked on. Max and Tyson, who were watching TV, rushed to get it.

"...Hiro?" Tyson blinked.

"M-Mum?" Max stammered.

"Ah, is Chiba here-" Bryan blinked as he watched the two young boys get dragged out of the house, screaming and kicking about. Police officers were with them this time. "Hey! Where are you taking them?!" Bryan snarled, rushing to the door. Hearing the commotion, the other members started to gather as well. Tala shivered when he saw the smirking face of Hiro and dashed away back to the room to hide.

"They need to be returned to their families," The police ordered. "Kai Hiwatari has no custody for them."

"Surely they can stay over for a while like a sleepover, right?" Kai said smoothly, appearing at the door with a patronizing smile.

"W-Well," The police faltered, "You need the families' permission to do that, for overnight staying..."

"I don't want to go back!" Tyson complained, struggling against Hiro.

"I want to stay with my friends!" Max broke out of his mum's tight grip, fighting through the crowd of police to hide behind Kai. Rei quickly took him in.

"Maxie!" Judy shrieked, trying to get to the door as well. Spencer stepped up, using his bulk to block her from Kai and the rest.

Ian soon came down as well, loading his water gun.

"No, Ian, you can't shoot," Kai warned. "It's the police this time."

Ian frowned but backed down, lowering his gun. He watched the chaotic scene with complicated feelings, before rushing upstairs to find Tala.

"I'm suing them for assault and kidnapping! I'm suing them!" Judy said hysterically, trying to push Spencer away. Spencer was grunting with effort as the woman kicked and punched him.

"Kai! Max!" Tyson struggled vainly against his stronger brother.

"Tyson! Kai, save Tyson!" Max pleaded as a pained look appeared on Kai's face. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Max, come in, your arms are bleeding!" Rei said worriedly, pulling Max to the sofas. Indeed, Max's arms were bleeding with scratch marks that Judy left. He had fought hard against her and got injured. When Kai saw it, rage boiled in him. His self-control was slowly dwindling.

"Kai," Bryan said in urgency, grabbing his arm. "Calm down." He didn't want -01 to come out again.

"Hey, hey, what's going on in here?" A white haired figure quickly approached.

"What's your relationship with these boys?" The head police of the police team demanded.

A silent look of understanding passed as Chiba looked up at Kai. He turned back to the police and smiled sweetly. "Oh. I'm the psychologist hired by Kai for Tyson and Max."

It was suddenly quite as all eyes turned to Chiba in confusion and shock. Chiba beamed and stepped up, showing his identification.

"Doctor Hisagi Chiba," Chiba introduced himself, shaking hands with the head police.

"Well, I was the one who recommended that Tyson and Max stay with other relatives. But they told me that they had no other relatives, and knowing that had a reliable captain named Kai who took care of them last time during the overseas beyblade championship tours, I told them to stay with Kai, who was financially capable to take care of them," Chiba explained. "They were about to stay on the streets, but I advised them against it. You know how the streets are dangerous, with thugs and all. This way, they would be safe and fed."

"What led to your advice?" The head police continued, taking down notes.

Chiba's voice quietened as he gave out the information of his 'clients'. "Well, Max comes from a divorced family and Tyson comes from a single parent family. For Max, he is torn by the fighting between his parents, and even though he is closer with his Dad, he was forced to stay with his mum, who was very business like and lacking in motherly understanding. She put pressure on him due to him being an only child, causing him to snap under the stress and become emotionally unstable. This was why I advised him to take a break away from his mum before he does something he'll regret."

"For Tyson, due to him being an only child, his Dad had to work hard. His dad is constantly away on jobs because he was an archaeologist, and was hardly ever there throughout the childhood of Tyson. Plus, Tyson resembles his late mother which made his dad stay away from him and neglect him. This caused much emotional distress for Tyson and knowing that he needed a brotherly and fatherly figure, I advised him to stay with Kai who was their leader since he had no uncles."

The head police nodded, eyes softening.

"I have considered both my clients' needs and feelings and most beneficial situation. I will arrange for them to continue schooling after the holidays, and when they have recovered emotionally, I went send them back home with their parents for short periods of time to allow them to adjust and make their decision," Chiba explained. "Teenagers are very fragile in their heart. We need to deal with this delicate situation carefully. I will prevent them from going onto the wrong paths due to bad parenting skills."

"I'm not a bad parent!" Judy protested. "I have given Max the best! I gave him the best school, the best tuition, the best classes-"

"But that's not what Max needed," Chiba replied, staring at her unhappily. "Max needed love and care and careful nurturing. Max thrives best on social relationships and people he can depend on. He needs a warm and loving environment to grow well. You barely give him any of that at all, due to you working all the time, and when you do talk to him, it's only about results and his future, adding pressure to him."

"This guy is a quack!" Hiro sneered at Chiba.

"You're the quack, Hiro," Chiba pouted, golden eyes gleaming in amusement. "After all, you became a coach at the abbey without qualifications, and was an undercover spy for BBA without any prior practice as an investigation member."

"Well, and you were there as a researcher-" Hiro retorted.

"Nah, I wasn't part of the chemical team, I never carried out any experiments, I only spoke and gave advise," Chiba shrugged with a smile.

"Madam, I believe it is best that both Tyson and Max continue to stay here for a longer time," The police deduced.

"WHAT?!" Judy growled. "Are you an idiot?! I am Max's mother, and I demand-"

"Madam, if you continue to cause a scene here, I'm going to call the authorities on you," Kai teased, with a proud smirk on his face. "Afterall, it is night time, and you are in front of my property causing a disruption."

Judy bristled. "You little bastard!"

"Break it up!" The police demanded with authority, leading Judy and Hiro away. "That's the end of it. You two are going back home."

Chiba smiled like a cheshire cat in victory. He gave the head police his number. "If you like, I can update you about their progress by weekly updates."

"That would be good," The head police nodded. "Than you for clarifying the situation and sorry for the inconvenience caused. Have a good day."

"Say hi to your superior for me," Kai said with a tilted smile and intense red eyes that hid a threat. His severe eye contact was only broken when Kai moved to the side to allow a happily bouncing Tyson to go in.

The head police blinked and the sentence dawned on him. Kai Hiwatari was the head of Hiwatari Enterprises and had a lot of allies in the law. His authority could cause him to lose his job.

"Um, S-sir, I'm really sorry for this misunderstanding, but it was my duty to ensure that these boys are safe and..." The head police rambled.

"It's fine," Kai smirked, bemused by the man's fear. "Just check things properly next time."

The head police bobbed his head nervously, before swiftly fleeing the scene, going back to his police car.

"Well, that settles things!" Chiba laughed, going up the steps to the house. "I didn't expect such a warm welcome."

"Thanks for that," Kai chuckled, letting him in.

Tyson and Max were chattering away on the sofa, with Max's arms now bandaged up. Rei was keeping the first aid box and he was talking with Spencer.

Bryan was standing at the side awkwardly, waiting for Chiba.

"Ah! Chiba-san, do you want some tea?" Rei offered, smiling. Golden eyes met golden eyes. Rei blinked, shocked to see someone other than his clan with golden eyes.

"That would be nice," Chiba smirked.

He plopped down onto the sofa next to Max and ruffled Max's hair hard, making Max look up at him in confusion. "I think you two should have sessions with me too, alright? After all, the points I said were pretty valid," Chiba grinned, reaching over to ruffle Tyson's hair as well.

"Are you sure you can handle so many people?" Spencer asked in concern.

"I'm actually pretty free," Chiba shrugged. "And I'm actually considering moving here. With an adult, you guys should have lesser complaints from the authorities. I'm 21, after all."

Chiba rustled in his coat, before taking out two packets. He gave one to Bryan and Kai each. "Eat it five minutes before you sleep. Just one will do."

"You mean you want to move here to avoid Silva, right?" Kai asked lightly, causing Chiba to stiffen. "I don't mind. Ian would be happy. And it should be more convenient for you to work from here."

"Ah... thanks," Chiba beamed.

"Tala? Are you alright?" Ian asked worriedly, kneeling down next to Tala, who was curled up in the corner of the room, shaking.

**Ian, he looks like... looks like...**

_A crooning voice, that familiar smirk. _

_Those black visors that reflected his own fearful face. _

_The words that sealed his fate._

_"Hold him down for me..."_

"Tala, snap out of it!" Ian shook Tala lightly, worried. "I'm going to call Chiba, kay? Stay here..."

Ian rushed downstairs. "Chiba! Tala... Tala, he..."

Kai smacked his forehead. "Shit. I forgot. Hiro triggers Tala's trauma too..."

Everyone seemed alert and ready to rush to Tala's side at once.

"Let me go," Chiba shook his head. "All of you stay here."

Chiba dashed up the stairs, and found Tala's room easily. "Hey, Tala. It's me, Chiba. See?"

**Chiba...? **

"Mmhmm," Chiba smiled, sitting next to Tala. "I think... this has gone on long enough, don't you? If you want to really forget about it, you need to first open your heart. You need to admit it had happened... so you can leave it behind. Pretending that it's not there will not work, It'll only come back to haunt you again and again."

**It's scary... **

"I know," Chiba murmured, leaning his head against Tala's gently. "Take your time. I'm waiting right here."

**I didn't want it, but he...**

"Used the numbers to overwhelm you..." Chiba continued.

**And pushed me down...**

"And he leaned against you..." Chiba closed his eyes in pain, as he felt Tala's tremors shake against his body.

And he said disgusting words...

"And you kicked and screamed..." Chiba murmured, as wet tears started to run down Tala's cheeks.

**But no one came...**

"And he started to..." Chiba grit his teeth as Tala shook harder. He had to continue.

**Take off my clothes...**

"You never wanted it," Chiba breathed.

**But he started to touch me...**

"Oh god..." Chiba whispered. "You poor child."

**It hurt, Chiba... it hurt so much... he forced me to... ****I was used and humiliated...**

"I know..."

**Again and again, I thought it would never stop, I wanted to die... I felt like I've died...**

"You're alive, Tala, you're here with us."

**I screamed until I lost my voice, Chiba... but I was all alone...**

"It'll never happen again, Tala, we're with you..."

**It hurts, Chiba, I feel like I'm disgusting... **

"You're not. They are... You're a sweet boy, Tala. They never should've done that... They should've left you alone..."

**I can't forget it, Chiba, his blue hair, his smirk...**

"I'm sorry, Tala... I'm so sorry..."

**I feel slimy, Chiba, I just wanted to rub it all off... until I'm all red and raw and bleeding...**

Both of them opened their eyes, and they stared at each other. Their hands were clasped tightly together between them, so tight that it turned white with the lack of blood flow. Their foreheads were connected, and they were both breathing heavily. Their bodies shook heavily with the trauma, and tears flowed down both of their cheeks, dripping onto the floor, mingling as one. Agonized blue eyes met pained golden ones.

Chiba raised their joined hands, using the back of his hands to wipe at Tala's tears.

"It hurts," Tala whimpered shakily, taking a shuddering breath.

"You'll get better from now on," Chiba assured, voice trembling as well.

"It hurts," Tala repeated brokenly, lowering his eyes. Chiba broke the contact between their hands, and pulled Tala strongly into his arm, hugging Tala tightly.

"The pain will fade," Chiba comforted.

"I'm dirty," Tala sobbed.

"You're the fucking purest thing I've ever seen," Chiba protested. "Nothing they do will change that."

"I'm a whore..."

"Whatever they called you in untrue, Tala... you're the proud captain of the Blitzkrieg boys, you're a captain, a friend, a brother..." Chiba hugged Tala even tighter, until Tala couldn't breathe properly. But for a long time, Tala felt safe. He felt like he was being rooted back into the reality. He felt like he was being saved. He felt like someone finally came for him, after all that tiring screaming.

"Chiba... Chiba... I'm scared..." Tala wailed.

"You won't ever need to be again Tala, we'll make sure you're never alone, he can never ever touch you ever again..." Chiba said firmly.

They stayed in that position for a long long time, with Chiba just holding onto Tala. Chiba continued to reply and give assurance to all the other pained thoughts Tala had.

"I'm tired..." Tala's head started to droop onto Chiba's shoulder.

"Sleep," Chiba whispered, stroking through Tala's hair. "Tomorrow will be a better day. Forget about it all... They can never touch you again, unless you allow them to. You're strong. You can beat them. You can kill them, again and again, in your head. Right?"

"Kill them in my head...?" Tala answered, confused.

"That's right... **Wipe that smirk off his face. Cut off the hands and arms that surround you, because you are _that strong_. You're a _warrior_, Tala. In your dreams, _you_ are the victor. You're a fighting machine, and with every flick of your wrist, you can send them flying. You can break that _face_, break their _limbs_, stomp on their leering faces, until their face is a bloody, unrecognizable _mess_**," Chiba purred, as Tala's eyelids started to close.

And Tala fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"**You're never going to touch me, I'm strong now**," Chiba voiced, a smile growing on his face as well as Tala's face grew more assured, more determined. "**I can break you into little pieces with my bare heads, wanna try**?"

Chiba carried Tala to the bed, tucking him in, golden eyes thoughtful as he continued his speech.

**"Me? I'm pretty? I'm yours? Don't make me laugh. I'm no longer your toy to do as you wish. I'm your murderer, and you're going to pay for all you've done**," Chiba continued.

"What are you doing?!" Kai hissed urgently from the doorway. Chiba shot him a sharp glance, telling him not to interfere.

"**Prepare to die, you bastards**," Chiba snarled, looking around. He found some pencils, and started to snap them one by one.

Tala started to laugh in his sleep. It was an evil, joyous laugh. He was winning. "Don't even try to run! It's no use... you're all going to die!"

Chiba smiled victoriously. He left the room, and pulled Kai out.

"He can talk," Kai said, surprised.

"Yes, yes he can," Chiba beamed.

"He's fighting them back," Kai said incredulously.

"Yes, yes he is," Chiba replied proudly.

"You used your hypnotizing skills again," Kai accused, though he was smiling.

"Words are powerful, Kai," Chiba grinned, wiping at the dried tear streaks he had on his cheeks. "Come on. I'll get Rei to get as a few coffees, I'm going to tell you about Leon."

*****End of chapter eighteen*****

* * *

><p>XP: So Tala is on the road of recovery! But continue to read, because the whole incident is not solved yet :)<p> 


	19. Rewind

XP: Quick update! Haha! This might be the last update in a long while, because it's my olevels year. I'll try to write more in around December though!

Thanks to my reviewers**: Kiray Himawari, sammmmyyyyyyy, Nazrita, IceKrystal, Rangerapprentice, mahamse, Natsuki, OneRiddle _and_ Anjanie! **

**IceKrystal: **_OMG LOL NO! He did not get raped by BORIS! xD Not in this story anyway. Maybe you're referring to Fighting For Freedom? :)_

**Rangerapprentice: **_Hiro has silver hair? O_o I wrote him as having blue, like Silva. Silva has silver eyes and blue hair. It's okay to ramble though :D_

**OneRiddle: **_Actually... I have a lot of fics written halfway... so, I don't deserve that praise D:_

**Anjanie: **_Uh. wut? "HowlookIanxD?"_

_Thanks for reading and supporting Silence! This is a very long chapter which is about Leon and Chiba's team._

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter nineteen***<strong>

"Leon was..." Chiba scratched his head. "Leon was my best friend, I suppose. He was the leader of our team."

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

"Thanks Chi!" Bryan and Tala rushed out with their arms full of food and drinks and clothes. They had paid for some of them from the money they stole from pickings on the street, but Chiba and given them clothes and blankets for free.

Chiba smiled and waved at them as they left. Bryan and Tala ran past Leon, and Tala looked back curiously at the well dressed boy he never saw before.

"Hey, you're really nice," A young black haired boy approached Chiba.

Back then, they were both really young. This boy had somehow found Chiba's hideout, where he stayed at to provide food, drinks and other basic necessities to street children for money.

_I'm not nice..._

"Ya want something, rich boy?" Chiba scoffed. "Aren't you afraid I'll rob you?"

"I've already been robbed," Leon grinned cheerily.

Chiba face palmed and tossed an apple at Leon, who caught it when it smacked him in the chest. Leon beamed at him, and went down to seat in front of Chiba on the dusty floor.

"So? What's a rich boy like you doing here?" Chiba asked roughly. He pointed at the apple. "That's your information fee, so spit it out."

"Well, my parents told me they're trying to fund this area into an orphanage so all of these homeless boys from the war can stay safe and well fed," Leon bit into the apple. "And I decided to come and check it out, without my parent's knowledge."

Leon smiled brightly at him again.

_What's up with him? Always smiling..._

Chiba scrutinized the boy in front of him. Leon was wearing clothes like a prince, a silk shirt decorated with jewels, his pants made of leader, a ruby necklace around his neck on a gold chain... His words were believable. Why else would someone like him come to this godforsaken place? He seemed quite sincere as well, and to Chiba's experience, no kid could lie that well.

"What's your name?" Chiba demanded. He tossed a bottle of water that smacked Leon in the head. "Sorry to damage your _royal _head." Chiba smirked.

"I'm Leon, Leon Hiwatari," Leon grinned, rubbing the sore spot on his head, extending his hand.

_Hiwatari...? _

_Like Voltaire Hiwatari...? _

Chiba stared at the extended hand, surprised that this rich boy wanted to shake hands with a 'dirty street kid'. He tentatively reached out his hand, and Leon grabbed it in a warm handshake. He stared at Leon, confused.

_Weren't Hiwataris supposed to be brutal...? _

"Everyone calls me Chi," Chiba offered, being Chizuru back then.

"Anyway, I could use someone like you!" Leon beamed. "You can help take charge of the orphanage, or maybe, you can be one of my butlers or bodyguards! I've never met a boy my age and spoke to him like this. Mother and Father taught me at home and refused to let me go out."

_That sounds nice, to work for him..._

"Hey, Leon, I think you should avoid this area, it's dangerous. Go back home, your parents must be worried? Tell them to leave this place too," Chiba said guiltily.

"Why, Chi?" Leon frowned.

"Just, hurry and go, alright?" Chi said forcefully, getting up and pushing Leon out of the hole that was the entrance to his place.

"You'll always be here?" Leon asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chiba sighed, as Leon grinned.

"I'll come back and see you, friend!" Leon laughed, running off.

_Friend..._

Chiba's heart winced in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"That was the first time we met," Chiba said with a smile. "I was only nine years old back then, and Tala and Bryan were four."

"So you knew Tala and Bryan from back then?" Kai asked, awed.

"I knew a lot of abbey boys from back then. Some of them even recognized me afterwards," Chiba said awkwardly. "You see, Kai... that whole area was perfect for Biovolt to recruit many child beybladers. IT was war-torn, and all the children had toughened up to survive. Even if they were taken, no families would miss them. That's why they sent me there, to provide them with food and drinks if they had enough skill to pickpocket."

Kai's eyes widened.

"I wasn't nice and doing things for free, you know? I was just keeping them alive under orders..." Chiba said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I did what I could though, I helped the weaker boys as well, anyone who found my place. But then they just..."

"Died in the abbey anyway," Kai deadpanned.

"Yeah..." Chiba whispered. Chiba cringed, expecting Kai to hit him. No such thing came.

"At least they..." Kai swallowed. "Lived longer and had proper food and drinks for awhile. They would've died on the streets without you too, starving and thirsty."

"Thanks Kai," Chiba smiled sadly. "I warned Leon, but it was too late. Hours later, he came back, drenched in blood and rain."

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

It was raining hard, and Chiba was sitting beside a lighted candle, reading a book. The sounds of the rain hitting the pavement hard was soothing, and Chiba was expecting to be alone for quite awhile.

"Chi! Chi..." A familiar voice screamed.

Shocked, Chiba dropped the book on the candle. He screamed as well, and jumped on it quickly to put it out. Thank goodness he still had shoes on. He looked at the black mess on the floor. Oh well. It wasn't that entertaining anyways.

"Leon! Over here!" Chiba shouted back, thinking that perhaps Leon got lost in the myriad of alleys that led to his place.

He was stunned when he saw a blood drenched Leon, crying and wet with rain, hair sticking to his head limply.

"What the fuck happened?!" Chiba shouted, hurriedly pulling Leon in and inspecting him for wounds. The blood wasn't his, Chiba realised with relief. He quickly looked for towels, flinging them at Leon.

Leon continued to stand there and cry, making Chiba falter. The towels fell to the ground in front of Leon's feet.

"I didn't know where to go, Chi... I..." Leon stammered, as Chiba picked up the towels, drying Leon manually, ruffling it through his wet locks of hair. Chiba sighed, helping Leon to peel off the clothes that stuck to his skin, sticky with blood. He put on new clothes for Leon.

"Sorry these are not up to your standards," Chiba joked lightly, pulling Leon further inside where it was warmer. He set up cushions for him, letting him seat down. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders, before starting a fire at the mini fireplace to warm up the place some more and to make something hot for Leon to drink.

"Chiba, you warned me, but it was too late, when I reached home, my parents... they were..." Leon shivered, and Chiba resolutely dumped a few more blanket on him to keep him warm.

"They?" Chiba asked fearfully. He knew how the system worked by now.

"They were lying in a pool of blood, my dad was...s-shot full of h-holes... and when I rushed over to my mum, she... she hugged me and told me to run, and she struggled to push me, who was still in shock, to the back door... and when she was at the back door... more shots rang and..." Leon squeezed his eyes, then flung them open when the image haunted him behind his eyelids. "She puked blood, and I was drenched in it... I screamed and ran, Chi..." Leon sobbed. "I ran but I had nowhere to go, so..."

Chiba rushed to get the boiling kettle, pouring two cups of hot water, and pouring chocolate powder in to make hot chocolate. He gave one to Leon, who held the cup in his hands, feeling comforted slightly by its warmth when his freezing fingers touched it.

"Drink it, we don't have much time left," Chiba murmured.

Confused, Leon started to sip at it, fat tears running down his cheeks as the soothing warmth ran down his throat. "Why?"

"They're coming here too," Chiba replied quietly.

"What?!" Leon shouted, shocked. "T-then, let's run, Chi! I can't lose you too!"

"They're not going to kill us," Chiba reassured.

"Huh?" Leon blinked, as Chiba smiled sadly.

"They're taking all the boys here to the abbey," Chiba replied.

Loud footsteps thundered, and panicked screaming and hysteria was heard outside. Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov were now in their little establishment, smirking at the two boys in the corner.

"Chizuru Hiwasaka, you've done well," Boris smirked.

"Come, Leon. You are now part of the Hiwatari Empire. I will make you the greatest beyblader in the world," Voltaire said with a sinister grin. "I am your Grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari!"

"G-grandfather...?" Leon asked in shock. "You... you shot mother and father! You..."

"They were useless fools," Voltaire spat. "Disobedience ought to be punished. Now, Leon, come over here if you don't want you and your little friend to die."

"No! You can't kill Chi!" Leon screamed, aghast.

"Yes, you _can't_ kill me," Chiba repeated. "Doctor Hiwasaka said so. If not all your little projects are going down."

Guards rushed in, grabbing the two boys. Chiba gave up without a fight, but Leon thrashed wildly. They were brought out, and they saw many large black vans were hundreds of street kids were being rounded up and forced onto the vans with their hands and legs tied up.

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"So that's how Leon, Tala and Bryan ended up in the abbey?" Kai questioned.

Chiba nodded.

"So... when I was just brought into the abbey..." Kai swallowed hard. "Leon was brought in the abbey around the same time as well?"

"Yes. But while you guys were kept in the basements, we, the older ones, were kept in the higher floors. It was only accessible by elevators and there was no way to escape except to kill yourself by jumping out of the windows," Chiba explained. "We were somewhat one of the first generations? Most of us died because we started training at an older age and had formed our own thoughts by then. There was a lot of rioting, killing and suicides."

Kai nodded. The younger bladers had stayed obedient until they got older.

"They formed a top team made from the strongest bladers with unpredictable playing styles and great potential in a month and I requested to join despite not being one of the beybladers, and we trained together from 9 until we were 14. That's when Leon was killed... by the beast they created," Chiba sighed. "And soon after that, they refused to give up, and tempted you with Black Dranzer..."

"Creating Black Dranzer incident number two," Kai continued. "Though the effects were not as disastrous."

Chiba nodded. "After I knew about you, I avoided you..." Chiba smiled sadly. "You reminded me too much of Leon. You have the same eyes, and the same attitude about protecting other people... But afterwards, I decided, precisely because you resembled Leon, that I had to help you, before you self-destructed with your insomnia."

Kai nodded.

"But after knowing you, I saw who different you two were," Chiba laughed. "Leon expressed his emotions very well. He didn't put up a front like you. He expressed his concerns candidly and sincerely, and showed it clearly. When he beybattled, he always had this glee in his eyes, and this soft smile... Not like you, you hard-ass!" Chiba teased, pushing Kai lightly.

Kai coughed, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"You're so worrying, geez," Chiba smiled. "Always taking everything on yourself. You can depend on other people, you know."

"So um, Leon liked you a lot?" Kai scratched the back of his head, not wanting to continue that line of conversation.

"Yeah, we said we'd live together after we won the beyblade championships," Chiba grinned. "He said he wanted to try going to school, and I would work as a psychologist _so_ he could go to school, that smartass."

Chiba's smile became sad again.

"So what's the deal with Silva?" Kai questioned, changing the topic.

"Oh, him," Chiba frowned. "Once he saw me beyblade, he was obsessed. He followed me _everywhere_. He only stopped when Leon told him not to, and then he followed me at a distance, that stalker."

"But," Chiba smirked. "Having a lackey isn't so bad. He did whatever I told him to."

"After the... BD accident, what happened to him?" Kai asked curiously.

"He became a guard," Chiba's voice dripped with heavy displeasure. "In fact, he trained people of your generation."

"So, what happened with Tala... was..." Kai trailed off.

"I'm not sure," Chiba sighed. "Silva always liked staring at little boys but he never did anything to them back then... Nothing explicit anyway," Chiba changed his words after some thought. "He swore complete loyalty to me, that disgusting pedophile."

Seeing Chiba's unhappiness, Kai decided to switch the topic to Kyon, whom he knew least about.

"Then... what about Kyon?" Kai asked.

"Oh, Kyon," Chiba smiled. "He was a real sweet guy. He was kind of quiet, and was always smiling. He's really nice, too nice for the abbey, in fact. I wonder how he survived. He had a very mature and understanding vibe about him, and when you talked to him, it felt really soothing. Really, he didn't even blame Leon for the loss of his eyes."

"How did you help him escape then?" Kai tilted his head in confusion. "You said the higher floors can only be accessed with the elevator, right?"

"Ahh, I was changed back into a researcher, and I had passes to different areas of the building. It was a big gamble. Running out into the snowy field of Russia can kill many abbey boys, let alone a visually impaired one. I disguised Kyon and another abbey boy as scientists. Then, I managed to secure a motorbike, stolen from my father, and snuck them out. The boy drove, and I don't know what happened to them. My father pretended not to know anything," Chiba explained.

Kai nodded.

Chiba rustled in his coat, pulling out the ruby necklace on the golden chain that belonged to Leon. He pushed it to Kai. "It's yours now. It belonged to Leon," Chiba smiled lightly.

Kai fiddled with it, seeing the initials L.H engraved at a tiny metal plate near the clasp. Surprised, he touched it, and it clicked opened, and a bitbeast chip fell out.

"T-this..." Kai gasped.

It was a pure white phoenix.

"Its name is Shirohouo, which means white phoenix," Chiba explained. "Voltaire had two children, you see, and his son, your father, was given Dranzer, and his daughter, Leon's mother, was given Shirohouo."

"Thank you," Kai whispered.

"You're welcome," Chiba replied, smiling. He reached over, taking the necklace from Kai's hands. Kai bent his head, allowing Chiba to help him put it on and clasp it around his neck.

Kai stared down at the pendant for awhile, touching the ruby that was the same color as his eyes, and Leon's eyes. "Chiba... if Silva is free, does that mean most of the abbey guards are free...?"

"...Yes."

Kai stood up in shock and agitation. "WHAT?! You mean they weren't captured?"

"They managed to evade the authorities," Chiba explained. "Many of them don't have records of working at the abbey, and they are hard to be recognised even with abbey boys as witnesses due to them wearing visors over their eyes most of the time in he abbey."

"So they attacked Tala together in Russia...?" Kai asked in urgency.

"I... believe so," Chiba nodded in confirmation.

"Thank god we brought him here to Japan," Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

Chiba sighed, and leaned against Kai's shoulder. "I miss the times we were a team, to be honest."

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

"Chizuru-san, Silva-san, it's dangerous," Kyon fretted.

Chiba and Silva were both perched at two different windows, staring at the vast whiteness below, and the vast blueness on top.

"We won't fall, Kyon," Chiba assured.

"Chi, what are you looking at?" Leon grinned, climbing up to sit next to Chiba.

"The blue and the white are nicer than the grey of these walls and floors," Chiba explained, wrapping one arm around Leon's waist in case he lost his balance. He let go when Leon was settled properly.

"Hey, won't we get punished for going out of our room?" Gwinn questioned, leaning against the windowsill near Silva, his arms folded on top of it.

"We did well in the battles with the other team yesterday, so they didn't lock our room to let us walk around," Chiba explained. "Not like we can go anywhere, without the access card to the lower floors."

"Come on, Kyon, stop worrying!" Leon laughed, holding out a hand to Kyon. Kyon frowned, and thought about it for a moment before going to the windowsill as well. With some hesitance, he climbed up, and Leon used one hand to help steady him. When Kyon looked out, he gasped.

The white and blue melted into one in the far horizon, the colours pretty and vivid. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The team continued to admire the scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>***Past***<strong>

"This is Gwinn's," Leon broke apart the bread, giving one piece to Gwinn. "This is for Kyon..."

Kyon smiled and took the bread gratefully. Gwinn was already scarfing the bread down but Kyon waited for Leon to be done.

"This is for Chi, and this for..." Leon continued to break apart the bread.

"For Chi as well!" Chiba grinned, taking away the bread that Leon was giving to Silva.

"That's fine with me," Silva shrugged. "As long as it's for Chi."

"You mushy bastard," Chiba kicked Silva lightly, before staring at the piece of bread left. "Hoi, Leon, aren't you too stingy with yourself?"

In Leon's hand was only a few mouthfuls of bread left.

"It's fine! I'm the leader after all!" Leon puffed out his chest, causing him to get smacked by Chiba.

"You're so violent, Chi..." Leon pouted.

"And you're an idiot," Chi stuck out his tongue, exchanging the pieces of bread. Kyon went over as well, and they distributed it until it was even. "No arguments, k?"

"Yes, we all need energy," Kyon smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"Leon! Let go of it!" Chiba shrieked, as he was forced back by the waves of darkness that radiated from Leon, stumbling backwards onto the ground.

"I can't! It's... It's stuck, I..." Leon's hand clutched tightly onto the black beyblade, so tight that his hand was bleeding as the sharp points pierced his skin.

"Come back Chizuru, it's dangerous!" Gwinn warned.

"No, I have to try!" Chiba shook his head, standing back up with some effort due to the immense pressure Black Dranzer emitted to prevent them from getting closer. "**Leon, listen to me. The thing in your hand is trash. All of you have to do is fling it away." **

**_"You dare to call me trash, human...?"_**

"No, don't hurt Chi!" Leon grunted with effort, trying to keep Black Dranzer from appearing.

"Shit, this is bad..." Silva shook his head sadly, as Kyon tried to reach Leon as well, only to get knocked back harshly.

Gwinn rushed to the door, turning the handle desperately. It was locked, and they were trapped.

"**Yes. You're trash! You're worthless, Leon already has his own bitbeast, you are redundant!**" Chiba screamed forcefully, causing the waves to increase in pressure.

**_"How dare you...!" _**

"CHI!" Silva dashed forever, knocking Chiba onto the ground, the black flames barely missing him.

The black flames, however, increased with intensity and struck out blindly, breaking all of the test tubes, glass holders, glass cages in the experimental room.

"AHH!" Leon screamed in pain, grasping his head with his free hand.

**_"Stop rejecting me, child! Together we can rule the world!"_**

"Leon!" Kyon tried to reach him again, and he was smashed headfirst into a glass cage by a wave of dark energy, smashing it into smithereens. "AGGHHH!" Kyon screamed in agony, dropping onto the floor. He clutched at his eyes blindly.

"Kyon!" Chiba sobbed, hot tears rising to his eyes as he didn't know what to do anymore. Gwinn rushed forward to help Kyon move further back into a corner, where Black Dranzer's attacks did not reach.

"Silva! Let go of me! Leon is...!" Chiba struggled against Silva's strong arms.

"No, Chi! If you go, you'll die!" Silva protested.

_**Note: (Okay this is where things start to get graphic so if blood and gore makes you squeamish, skip)**_

"AHHHH...AHHHH!" Blood started to flow from Leon's eyes, mouth, nose and ears as the pressure bore down on him.

**_"This child is not a strong enough vessel..." _**

"Gwinn? Silva? Chiba? What's... What's going on?" Kyon asked fearfully.

"LEON!" Chiba wailed, reaching out desperately.

"URGGHHHH!"

Chiba watched as a horrific death occurred in front of him. Leon's body was compressed, and he could hear all of the bones, the skull, the ribcage, the spine, all cracking and breaking into smithereens, and then everything exploded suddenly into bloody pieces strewn all over the floor, an unrecognizable, bloody mess as a rain of blood washed down on all of them. The necklace Leon always wore flew in the air, then dropped and skidded on the sticky floor which was wet from blood, stopping near Chiba.

_**Note: (It's okay now! Just know that Leon died due to Black Dranzer's pressure.)**_

Black Dranzer shone darkly in the midst of all the red, eerily.

Chiba's legs lost all strength and he dropped to his knees as Silva's grip loosened.

Puking could be heard in the background, presumably Gwinn.

Chiba stared blankly at the spot where his captain and friend used to be.

Silva was clasping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming, and Chiba could feel him shaking.

"...Guys?" Kyon whispered shakily in confusion. "What... what happened to Leon...?"

"Oh god... oh god..." Chiba squeezed his eyes shut, shaky fingers reaching over to pick up the necklace, wet with blood. "Leon..."

"He... he... what happened...?" Kyon started to cry, blood mingling with tears from his eyes. "If you don't tell me... I won't know..."

"He... he died, Kyon. He died," Gwinn explained, wiping his mouth, tearing his eyes away from the brutal scene. He was already detaching himself from the scene. Kyon fell silent, and the room only resounded with Chiba's soft sobs.

Guards started to rush in, dragging the boys up to their feet.

"Clean up the mess!" Voltaire commanded. "I knew that child would be a failure. Born from a female Hiwatari and a worthless man, with such a tainted bloodline, he was bound to be destroyed."

* * *

><p><strong>***Present***<strong>

"Chiba..." Kai murmured. "I... Thank you for telling me."

Chiba smiled, forcing back his tears.

*****End of chapter nineteen*****

* * *

><p>XP: POOR LEON! *SOBS* Sorry for being so graphic.<p> 


	20. Regained voice, new problem

XP: Whee! I'm sincerely sorry for the long wait, it's here now! As I said in 'Our Home', holidays are here and I'm here to update! :D

Thanks to Cheshirecat19, Brett(for your two day daily inspiration LOL), Kiray Himawari, Nazrita, Pheonix09, ash1692, lililuverrrrrrr, maham123, IceKrystal, Rangerapprentice, Anjanie for reviewing! You guys rock! :D

* * *

><p><strong>***Start of chapter XX***<strong>

*****Start of business meeting*****

"Good morning, Mr Hiwatari," The man greeted in chinese, stretching out a hand. Kai nodded and took it, shaking it formally as they all sat around a large table for a meeting. "Thank you for investing in our product. Here is the proposal."

Kai took it in his hand, opening it and flipping it as his translator beside him translated what the other party said.

The Hiwatari Enterprises spread far and wide, covering cars, hotels, supermarkets... and this man was in charge of a perfume company, which would be sold in their supermarket. That was the problem with such a large company. Kai had to leave practically everyday due to meetings.

"I see no problem with it. So, as agreed, you will send us the stock exactly a week later?" Kai questioned.

He was surprised to see the other party's translator, a tall man with long, brown hair tied in a high ponytail, translate his words quietly with closed eyes while tapping on a hand held mini-laptop. He seemed familiar somehow. Kai's eyebrows furrowed. Sensing eyes on him, the man turned in Kai's direction and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, do not worry, Mr Hiwatari," His client responded quickly, thinking Kai's critical stare was due to one of disapproval and disbelief. "Kyle here may be blind, but he is most proficient in his work. I just hired him a few months ago and he has made no mistakes."

Kyle smiled a little wider at the praise as Kai's translator translated the chinese man's words.

"Kyon Tanya?" Kai asked bluntly. What a small world. He could see the resemblance of this man with the boy that was in Chiba's team photo. The same hair, tied in a high ponytail, the same closed eyes and smiling mouth. Kai did not believe in fate but there was no other way to explain this.

Kyle flinched as he heard his old name.

"Oh, Mr Hiwatari... you two know each other?" The chinese man asked, surprised, looking from Kai to Kyle.

"Yes," Kai smirked victoriously. "And I would like to hire him, if you don't mind? I will pay you the compensation fee." Kai crossed his legs, leaning back and putting out a hand. His checkbook was placed in his hands, and he scribbled an exorbitant sum, tearing off the paper and sliding it across the table. "If that is alright with you?"

Kyon translated the information nervously as his superior's eyes widened in approval at the amount of money. "Of... Of course, Mr Hiwatari! Anything that would make you happy."

Kai smirked, red eyes regarding Kyon. Chiba would be happy with the news. Afterall, he had been searching for Kyon for quite some time now, but had no results. He lowered his eyes to sign the proposal, sliding it across the table as well.

Kyon swallowed, sweatdropping. He had had a sense of foreboding before coming to the meeting, especially when he heard it was by a Hiwatari. Kyon was quiet as Kai made arrangements for his belongings to be transferred from the hotel to Kai's mansion. He wondered what this Hiwatari was like. Power hungry? Cruel? Was he just sold to him or what?

"Kyon, follow me," Kai commanded, and Kyon followed him out of the building. To test him, Kai quietly slipped around a pillar, and was pleasantly surprised when Kyon sidestepped it after stopping in front of it hesitantly.

"That was mean, Hiwatari-san," Kyon commented quietly.

"It was just a test. You passed," Kai smiled. Kyon was quite skilled, it appeared. He did not need a walking stick or any assistance. He somehow knew where the steps were, and could walk well by himself. It was surprising, that Kyon could work well in unfamiliar places where he had no memorized the landscape of things.

Kai opened the car door for him, and Kyon got in silently.

After awhile, Kyon decided to voice his doubts. "Where are you taking me, Mr Hiwatari? Are you going to use me as a translator or for something else? I understand the abbey was abolished. Are you going to make a new one under your rule?"

"I'm taking you to see Chi," Kai explained simply.

...

"CHI?!" Kyon asked excitedly. "Really?! You mean Chizuru-san right? He's still alive? How is he? I never heard of his name in the beyblading network, so I was wondering if he...he... died." Kyon quietened, as though remembering the fates of Leon and Gwinn.

"So um, you're... Kai-kun right? Can I call you that?" Kyon asked. "I've heard of your name on the tv. Hey, how do you know Chi?"

"Hn," Kai consented. He thought for awhile. "Chi's a psychologist now. He told me about Leon and his old team."

"Arigato, Kai-kun," Kyon smiled happily. "For buying me. I'll do anything you want!"

Kai coughed at the implications, blushing. Kyon merely laughed.

They soon reached, and Kai opened the car door for him, leading him up the steps.

"Eh? Kai, who's that?" Rei asked. It was still 9 in the morning, so many of the members in the house weren't awake yet.

"Welcome home Kai!" Chiba beamed, holding a cup of coffee, which promptly fell to the ground when he saw who stood beside Kai, smashing into pieces. His mouth fell open. Kyon grinned when he heard Chiba's voice and his reaction. "KYONN!"

Kyon was promptly glomped by an excited Chiba, who didn't even care about the shards. His feet got cut and bled, but he didn't care at the moment. Kyon was standing in front of him!

"KYON! You're alive!" Chiba gushed. "And holy shit, you're tall, huh?" It was true, Kyon towered over all of them at his stunning 186cm. "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it, sending you out in all that snow."

"Yeah, they hunted us down. My partner wasn't so lucky," Kyon explained. "Chizuru-san, you're bleeding!"

"Wow, you can tell?" Chiba asked, as Kyon lifted in him into his arms princess style.

"The stench of blood is very strong, plus... I heard your cup break, so I just..." Kyon smiled in exasperation.

"Ah, let me help!" Rei rushed to get the medical box as Kai gently pushed Kyon to the direction of the sofa where the floor was safe from shards.

Kai sighed and went to clean up the shards with the broom as Rei treated the wounds.

"Still as rash as ever, huh?" Kyon teased.

"Yeah," Chiba waved a hand in front of Kyon, and was surprised when Kyon grabbed it.

"I can sense disturbances in the air," Kyon admitted. "So I will know if there's something in front of me. Due to the lost of my eyesight, I've become attuned in my other senses. I can actually see a sort of map of my surroundings in my mind."

"That's good," Chiba smiled, wincing as Rei tied the bandages. "To think I was worried about you! You're doing so well. Thanks, Rei."

"You too, I was afraid that you'd be used by Biovolt and become evil," Kyon smiled back lightly.

"From now on, you're staying with us," Chiba beamed, diverting the topic. "I don't want to lose you again. You're gonna be my assistant! Oh, Kai, is it okay for you if I take him?"

"Go ahead," Kai smirked.

"Oh, and you have to meet the Blitzkrieg boys and the Bladebreakers! They're so cute!" Chiba laughed.

"Ah, yes. Silva-san has told me about them," Kyon smiled and nodded.

Chiba's face fell. "You met Silva? And he actually didn't tell me about you? Or you about me?"

"I just met him yesterday when I was going to the hotel after landing in Japan... and he did update me on what happened with you, but I had to leave early before he could tell me everything," Kyon frowned, sensing the mood change of his friend. "What happened between you two? You used to find him annoying but you never really disliked him."

"Kyon, don't you know he became an abbey guard?" Chiba curled his toes, flexing his foot. "All the abbey guards are out there in the world right now. They could hurt the freed abbey kids, and might even be attacking my ex-patients..."

"Silva isn't that sort of person," Kyon said firmly.

"And how would you know?" Chiba scoffed. "What kind of person do you think I am then? Do you think I'm just all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Chizuru-san, you've done a few bad things, but it doesn't make you a bad person," Kyon pursed his lips. "I know about how you won battles back then. And what you've done to a few abbey boys after becoming a researcher. But Chizuru-san, you've changed, haven't you? You're using your talents to help people instead."

"...People do change, Kyon," Chiba admitted. "But, that's exactly why Silva can become that sort of person."

"Wah, Chi! Who is that?" Ian beamed, running down the stairs. "Hey, he kind looks like that boy in the photograph, that... Kyon Tanya!"

"Yep!" Chiba grinned, pulling Ian into a head lock once Ian reached them. "Kyon, meet this little imp, named Ian. Isn't he cute? He's like a little brother. Ian, meet Kyon. Kai found Kyon, who used to be my team mate!"

"Ooh," Ian gasped, staring at Kyon in wonder, before staring at Chiba's wrapped foot. "Chi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, doesn't hurt anymore," Chiba smiled. "You're so sweet!"

"Ian, what are you doing?"

Ian spun around quickly when he heard his captain's voice.

"Tala!" Ian's mouth fell wide open. "You... you.. your voice... I... oh wow. TALA!" Ian rushed forward to glomp Tala tightly. "You're okay now! I knew Chi would be able to fix you!"

"Yeah," the corners of Tala's mouth quirked up into a smirk. He ruffled Ian's hair. "Sorry for worrying you."

Spencer came out from the kitchen when he heard the commotion. He stared at Tala.

"Hey Spenc," Tala said teasingly, eyes holding his tears, pride swelling in his chest that he'd finally beaten whatever had a hold over his heart and mind, and that he was able to go back to who he was, to ease his team mate's worry and pain. "What's wrong? Never seen such a handsome guy before?"

And Tala was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug, as Spencer squeezed the breath out of Tala.

"Ack... Spencer... can't b-breathe..." Tala wheezed. The hold became more gentle, and Tala felt wetness soak the back of his shirt. "Spencer...?" Tala called out tentatively. "Are you... crying?"

"Of course not!" Spencer let go of Tala, clearing wiping his tears. "It's good that you got your voice back..." All those nights of worrying have finally ended.

"What's going on down here? Sounds like I'm missing all the good stuff," Bryan yawned.

"Morning, sleepy heard," Tala greeted cheerily, walking past Bryan, waiting for the reaction.

"C-c-c-captain?!" Bryan stuttered.

"Yes, Bryan?" Tala cringed, clearly prepared for another bone-crushing hug which came promptly. "Oof! I think... I'm gonna die... from all your squeezing."

"Sorry," Bryan laughed, releasing Tala. "You're... really okay now? You have all your memories and everything?"

"Yes," Tala assured, leaning in to look at Bryan's wet eyes with a smile. "What's this, Bry? Getting emotional on me?"

"Fat hope," Bryan snorted, playing the macho man till the end.

Tala turned to Kai, who, from the start, was watching from the sidelines, leaning against the wall. Kai was smiling, but he coughed to cover it out when Tala looked at him. "Oh, Kai," Tala rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "It's alright to smile, doesn't make you any less cool."

"Congratulations," Kai replied, smirking.

"Thanks," Tala smirked back.

"Hey, such a crowd early in the morning!" Max beamed as he ran down the steps three at a time.

"Time to eat breakfast then," Rei announced. "Only Tyson is left. I'll go wake him."

The mood was light and cheery as everyone enjoyed a western style breakfast of bacon and sunny side-up. The Blitzkrieg Boys stayed close to their captains, still excited and overjoyed by their captain's recovery. Max and Kai ate their breakfast quietly together, and Kyon and Chiba were still chatting to make up for lost time between them. All was fine and dandy until Tyson strolled in with a huge grin.

A blur of red was seen as Tala lunged out of his seat to knock down Tyson in less than a second, holding a fork dangerously close to the neck, at the jugular vein.

"TALA!"

Kai was quick as well, holding back the pale hand before the make-shift weapon could slice open Tyson's throat.

"Shit," Chiba whispered, going over to solve the issue as Tyson's eyes spun dizzily. "Tala, open your eyes and look carefully. This is Tyson... Tyson of the Bladebreakers. He's your age. He was never part of the abbey. He has never done anything to you..."

Tala blinked rapidly as he came back to his sense. "Oh. Sorry." He got off Tyson, helping him up as the Blitzkrieg boys gaped.

"What the hell! Why did you suddenly jump Tyson!" Max pouted, demanding an explanation for his friend.

"Chizuru-san!" Kyon admonished. "Don't tell me you used your hypnotizing skills again!"

"It was the only way!" Chiba retorted.

"To make him a killer?" Kyon's voice dripped of disapproval.

"No! It's just... people that resemble Silva... that have blue hair..." Chiba trailed off.

"So you're gonna make him kill Silva?!" Kyon assumed, shocked.

"No!" Chiba looked utterly horrified. "No! Oh god... come with me, I'll explain." He went over to pull Kyon up from his chair, dragging him off.

"Sorry," Tala apologised once more, when the two were gone.

"It's fine," Tyson laughed it off, being the forgiving type.

"It's not fine, Ty!" Max objected. "He was about to kill you!"

"Hey! Stop shouting at Tal! He didn't mean to!" Ian defended his captain immediately. "And nothing happened, and he apologized!"

"What if it happens again and Kai or any of us aren't there?" Max furrowed his eyebrows. "We need to know what caused it!"

"Hey, come on guys... stop fighting..." Tyson said awkwardly.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" Max and Ian turned to snarl at Tyson.

"SHUT UP!" Kai snarled, silencing both Max and Ian. Both of their eyes fell guiltily. "...I'll explain everything to the Bladebreakers if Tala agrees to." Kai turned to Tala, eyes softening. "Tala?"

Tala nodded hesitantly.

"Bladebreakers meeting, now," Kai commanded, walking out of the kitchen. The Bladebreakers hurried to follow him.

"I don't care how many people with blue hair die as long as our captain is back," Bryan snorted.

"Bryan!" Spencer chided, washing the dishes for Rei who was gone. "You shouldn't think that way!"

"I agree as well though," Ian shrugged. Their loyalties lay with the captain who fought alongside them for years rather than humans they never met. The abbey has made them have very value for other humans' lives, making them think that only their teammates were important.

Kai's eyes turned sternly on all of the members of the group, telling them quietly the severity of the situation and that this must stay secret. "...Tala," Kai sighed. "Tala has emotional trauma caused by a blue haired abbey guard."

Both Max's and Rei's eyes widened, and they looked at each other uncomfortably in suspicion.

"What happened?" Tyson urged worriedly.

Kai shook his head. "That's all I'm telling you about that. Anything further is up to Tala to tell. It caused Tala to lose his voice, and I invited him and the Blitzkrieg Boys here to try and cure him with Chiba."

They nodded in understanding.

"We won't tell anyone," Rei promised.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just glad he's better," Max smiled.

Tyson rubbed at the little prick holes on his neck, smiling lopsidedly. "I know he didn't mean it. I'll just take care around him from now on."

Kai closed his eyes, breathing out deeply. "Thank you."

Sounds of clashing and feet skidding on grass could be heard. The Bladebreakers scrambled to their feet to watch what was going on outside. They were about to interfere, but Kai stopped them by flinging out an arm to hold them back. They could only watch with their mouths agape, unsure of what to do or say.

Tala and the Blitzkrieg boys were sparring, along with Kyon Tanya and Chiba, who seemed undeterred by the heavily wrapped foot. They seemed to be using a variety of weapons, from the comical newspaper roll in Chiba's hand to a full-blown knife in Bryan's and a paintball gun in Ian's.

"Tell us the truth!" Bryan snarled. "Are you in this with Silva? If not why are you hiding his whereabouts from us?"

"Boys, calm down," Kyon reasoned, using only his bare fists to block attacks and divert them expertly. He was obviously on defense, and on Chiba's side. "We don't want you to go killing him and have a criminal record, no matter how skilled Kai is with the law, there are times where it isn't enough. Plus, we aren't even sure that it was him!"

"He obviously fits the description!" Ian growled, firing a few rounds of shots that Chiba expertly blocked with the newspaper roll for Kyon. Golden eyes narrowed, obviously low on patience.

"Silva's not the type!" Kyon insisted as dodged a barrage of fists from Spencer and kicked a blindly charging Bryan aside.

Tala caught Bryan, and steadied him, rushing into the battle with two small knifes. "We will decide that for ourselves! Let us know where he is so I can end this one and for all!"

"No, after what Kyon said, it all makes sense! Silva was hopelessly in love with me, it would be impossible for him to do anything of that sort!" Chiba retorted, disarming Tala and slamming him into the ground. "And with all your damn rage, your movements are easy to read! Silva could kill you all in cold blood and claim self-defense, idiots!"

"Cap'n!" Bryan was back into the tussle, and Kyon was having a hard enough time dodging Spencer's heavy hits. Chiba got off Tala to block more shots from Ian after he reloaded, and they found themselves tired out and outnumered, what with Chiba and Kyon not having battled for a long time and with Chiba's injury.

"Fuck, don't hit Kyon!" Chiba grabbed Bryan's blade to direct it from Kyon's face and kicked him away. He flicked it aside, ignoring his bleeding hand. Kyon had just managed to punch Spencer hard in his stomach, making him fall to the ground. Chiba rushed forward to Ian, ignoring the three shots fired at his chest, and grabbed the weapon to wrench it away.

**"STOP THIS SHIT NOW!"**

Huffing and puffing, the Blitzkrieg Boys slowly got up, staring at Chiba, who was growling in rage, golden eyes burning all the brighter. Kyon stepped to his side, and quietly started to bandage the damaged hand. "If any of you had injured Kyon, I would've-"

"I'm fine, Chizuru-san," Kyon intervened softly. He understood the protective nature Chiba had over him, since he was one of the few Chiba could call friends left, after Leon. Also, he knew the guilt that Chiba had due to the loss of his eyes, though it wasn't even Chiba's fault. Chiba blamed himself for Leon going out of control, blamed himself for the death of his best friend, and of the accident that caused Kyon's eyes.

"Anyway, by law of battle, I won. Winner gets the say. And I say none of you are going after Silva!" Chiba demanded, looking fierce despite his wrapped hand and foot. "And what are you guys staring at huh? I could still fight you without a hand or foot or two!"

"Alright," Tala conceded. "But we are going to continue to research. And if we find that it is him-"

"You can kill him," Chiba conceded as well. "But for now- no."

"We will access all the old files," Ian warned.

"Be my damned guest," Chiba bit out, turning to leave to his own room, shoving past the Bladebreakers with Kyon following closely behind him.

Once out of sight, Chiba collapsed and fell into Kyon's awaiting arms in pain.

"You shouldn't have overworked yourselves, Chizuru-san," Kyon murmured, helping Chiba into his room.

"I know. But these kids matter too much to me for me to just throw them to hell," Chiba coughed loudly, then grunted in pain, holding his side where Spencer got a hit in.

"Is it really alright to show them those files? You-"

Chiba waved his concern off with a smile. "You're the one who said I've changed and my past isn't important anymore. So I'm fine, Kyon."

*****End of chapter XX*****

* * *

><p><em>XP: Once again, sorry it took so long. I actually had the earlier part typed out months ago, but then I got stuck. Haha, it's awesome what late nights and vocaloid songs can do for you!<em>

_Thanks so much for continuing to read this, and I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Feedback, criticisms and just random reviews are welcome~_


End file.
